O inferno não é um mau lugar para se estar
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: O destino de duas irmãs confunde-se com os dos Winchester. Eles são mais parecidos do que pensam. *parceria com a Lily*
1. Semelhanças

**1. Semelhanças**

Chuva, frio e medo.

O corpo da menina mais nova estatelado ao chão. A mais velha chorando copiosamente sobre o cadáver da única pessoa que lhe restara.

- Volta - ela implorava desesperadamente - por favor...

- Ela não vai voltar - desdenhou a voz grave às suas costas - agora você só tem a mim.

Virando-se, a menina viu o rosto malicioso do demônio que lhe levara a irmã e último membro de sua família. Sentiu vontade de atacá-lo e fazer vingança, mesmo que lhe custasse a vida, mas careceu de forças.

- Alastair - balbuciou - traga-a de volta.

- Você conhece o preço.

Dito isso, ele se aproximou da garota e a beijou nos lábios. Fez-se névoa, o mundo estava sumindo como fumaça diante de seus olhos.

A garota acordou com a luz do sol batendo diretamente em seu rosto, através da janela do hotel.

- Bom dia, Louise - disse a irmã mais nova enquanto se vestia - achei que não ia acordar mais.

- Samantha! - exclamou a garota desesperada, erguendo-se da cama - Você está bem?

- Por que não estaria? - indagou a menina, parando com a blusa na mão.

- Tive um sonho estranho...

- Que tipo de sonho?

- Sonhei que você morria.

Samantha parou e olhou para a irmã por alguns segundos, depois deu de ombros e riu, vestindo a blusa.

- Prometemos não falar mais em coisas estranhas, Louise.

- Mas esse sonho...

- Esqueça isso, mana - Samantha disse indo até a irmã e beijando-a na bochecha - e vá tomar um banho, que vou te levar a um café ótimo que eu descobri.

- Café?

- Sim, descobri esses dias. Lá tem aquele frapuccino de morango que nós adoramos.

Louise sorriu e se lançou para o banheiro. Gostaria, mais do que tudo, de esquecer o sonho terrível que tivera. Ela não podia sequer pensar em perder a irmã, não depois de já ter presenciado a morte tão de perto, de forma tão horrenda.

----- x -----

As garotas sentaram a uma mesa em um canto confortável e pediram frapuccinos de morango e brownies. Samantha reparou que Louise brincava distraidamente com o chantilly, e parecia não estar exatamente ali.

- Que foi, Lou? - indagou Samantha, preocupada.

- O sonho foi muito estranho, Sammy. Havia outra pessoa...

- Esqueça esse sonho, mana...

- Não, eu preciso falar. Ele me causava arrepios.

- Ele?

- Um homem chamado Alas... Alastair, eu acho. Pelo menos foi isso que eu disse no sonho.

Nesse momento, um dos rapazes da mesa ao lado virou bruscamente para as garotas, não fazendo a mínima questão de disfarçar.

- Fala mais baixo - sussurrou Samantha.

- Ele me causava arrepios - repetiu Louise, agora mais baixo - parecia um demônio...

Então o rapaz não conseguiu mais disfarçar e olhou fixamente para as irmãs, enquanto o outro que o acompanhava pedia, aos murmúrios, que ele disfarçasse. Louise se irritou.

- Pois não? - ela disse com a voz alterada, virando-se de uma vez para o belo rapaz de cabelos claros e curtos.

- Tudo bem, gatinha? - ele indagou com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Quer um gole do meu frapuccino ou está realmente interessado na conversa?

- Estou realmente interessado na conversa.

- Dean... - disse o outro.

- Dá pra ver que você não tem mesmo educação.

- Pára, Louise...

- Eu pensava em ajudá-las, mas você é tão arrogante que nem sei se vale a pena.

- Chega, Dean...

- Ajudar? - indagou Samantha, preocupada - Como ajudar?

- E dá pra não ser arrogante com um sujeitinho como você? - retorquiu Louise.

- Acho melhor ignorá-la - disse Dean voltando-se para Samantha - prefiro conversar com a sua irmã. São irmãs, não são? Parecidíssimas...

- Vamos pra casa, Dean - sugeriu o outro rapaz, que tinha traços infantis e um tanto delicados.

- Não, Sam, elas falaram em Alastair...

- O que você sabe sobre esse Alastair? - indagou Louise ansiosa.

- O suficiente.

- Você não sabe ter precisão, rapaz?

- Para você, não.

- Argh, insuportável!

Louise se retirou da mesa, levando o seu frapuccino. Não demorou para que os outros fizessem o mesmo, e acabaram se encontrando do lado de fora.

- Esse sonho - disse Sam - é freqüente?

- Hoje foi a primeira vez - respondeu Louise.

- Vocês vêem algo? - indagou Dean - Coisas, por assim dizer, estranhas?

- Vamos embora, Louise - disse Samantha, puxando a irmã pelo braço.

- Não! - exclamou Sam, por sua vez, segurando o braço da garota - Agora estou preocupado.

- Nós só queremos ajudar - disse Dean colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Louise.

- Ajudaria bastante se ficasse longe - disse a garota se esquivando.

- Nossa mãe morreu de forma estranha - desabafou Samantha, meneando negativamente a cabeça.

- Que forma? - indagou Sam, preocupado.

- Louise e nosso pai a encontraram presa no teto - o rosto de Samantha se contorceu.

Dean levou as mãos à boca, estupefato. Algo lhe dizia que havia muita coisa em comum entre os quatro. Horrivelmente comum.


	2. Segredos

**2. Segredos**

- Ah por favor, Sammy! Você não vai contar a história da nossa vida pra esses dois estranhos, não é? - indignou-se Louise, olhando para a irmã.

Sam olhou para Louise, com a expressão confusa.

- Ela tá falando com a irmã dela, seu mané! - retorquiu Dean, cutucando o irmão.

- Por favor, Louise! Eu preciso contar! Se eles disseram que podem nos ajudar, por que recusar? Você sabe muito bem que sozinhas nunca conseguiremos encontrar as respostas para isso!

- DANEM-SE AS RESPOSTAS! NOSSA MÃE MORREU, SEU NAMORADO MORREU! ISSO VAI TRAZÊ-LOS DE VOLTA?

Samantha hesitou. Olhou para os próprios pés, e respondeu baixinho:

- Poderíamos evitar que mais alguém que amamos morresse. Pode reclamar, mas eu vou contar o que aconteceu.

- Ótimo! Fique aí então! Eu vou para o hotel, não vou ficar mais aqui olhando para a cara desse estúpido!

E, decidida, Louise retirou-se, deixando Samantha com os Winchester.

- Foi um prazer ter te conhecido, sua maluca! - gritou Dean, quando Louise virou as costas.

- Bom, conte-nos o que aconteceu - retomou Sam, demonstrando curiosidade e preocupação.

Samantha engoliu em seco e suspirou. Não gostava de lembrar daquilo, mas ela estava cansada. Cansada de carregar aquelas lembranças tão trágicas sem ao menos saber o por quê daquilo tudo. Se aqueles dois rapazes disseram que podiam ajudar, nada restava a Samantha a não ser confiar neles. E depois convencer a irmã a fazer o mesmo.

----- x -----

_Wisconsin, 17 de dezembro de 1989._

_Era uma manhã fria de dezembro. Pequenos flocos de neve caíam do céu, numa pequena cidade de Wisconsin. Louise, então com 5 anos, vestia animadamente sua jaquetinha forrada. Ela iria sair com o pai para fazer as compras de Natal. A mãe ficaria em casa cuidando de Samantha, que era apenas um bebê._

_- Mãe, tem certeza que você não quer ir com a gente? - choramingou Louise, abraçando a mãe._

_- Eu queria, Lou, mas eu não posso. Sammy não pode sair nesse frio, ela acabou de se recuperar de uma gripe forte... Olha, sabe o que eu vou fazer enquanto vocês estão fazendo compras? Eu vou fazer aquele bolo de chocolate que vocês tanto gostam!_

_- Obrigada, mamãe! Você é a melhor mãe do mundo!_

_- Vamos, Lou? Antes que a nevasca fique mais forte... Tchau, Kate. Eu te amo. - disse James, o pai de Louise e Samantha, despedindo-se de Kate com um suave beijo nos lábios._

_Louise despediu-se da mãe, dando-lhe um forte abraço. Depois, de mãos dadas com o pai, saiu._

_Kate foi até a cozinha e separou o que precisava para fazer o bolo. De repente, ouviu um choro distante, vindo do segundo andar. Largou a vasilha em cima da pia e foi rapidamente ver Samantha._

_- Está com fome, Sammy? Vem cá, a mamãe vai te dar de comer._

_Mas Samantha não parava de chorar, e isso preocupou Kate. Ela colocou a filha de volta no berço, e começou a procurar um remédio de cólica nas gavetas. Se Samantha não estava com fome, só podia ser cólica._

_Nisso, a luz do pequeno abajur rosa que se encontrava ao lado do berço de Samantha piscou e apagou-se._

_- Que ótimo! Justo agora essa lâmpada queima! - disse Kate, retirando a lâmpada do abajur._

_De repente, Kate foi pressionada contra a parede por uma força invisível. E essa mesma força a arrastou para o teto, prendendo-a. Kate gritava desesperadamente, enquanto Samantha mordia seus próprios dedinhos, olhando curiosa para a cena._

_Louise saiu do carro do pai, carregando uma sacola cheia de enfeites natalinos. Ela abriu a porta de casa e viu todas aquelas coisas na cozinha. Largou a sacola em cima do sofá e foi direto para lá. Com dificuldade, ela alcançou a colher que estava na vasilha cheia de massa de bolo e, animada, levou a colher à boca, comendo a massa. Enquanto isso, seu pai colocava as outras sacolas em cima do sofá._

_- Não coma tudo, Lou. Senão não vai sobrar bolo para ninguém._

_Nesse momento, os dois escutaram os gritos de Kate, e subiram as escadas correndo. Encontraram Kate no teto, já imóvel e pingando sangue. Louise começou a chorar copiosamente. Inexplicavelmente, um incêndio começou na casa. James pegou Louise e Samantha no colo e saiu correndo da casa, lágrimas de dor escorrendo em seu jovem rosto e no de Louise._

----- x -----

- Caramba, por um momento pensei que você estava contando a minha história e do Sam! - disse Dean quando Samantha terminou de falar.

- Se eu bem me lembro, sua irmã disse que o seu namorado também morreu...

- Esfaqueado. Não tem nada de paranormal nisso. É a Louise que tem essa idéia fixa. E por favor, não gosto de falar sobre isso. A lembrança ainda dói demais! - respondeu Samantha, com a voz dura.

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se desconfiados. Pela reação de Samantha, estava claro que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa sobre a morte do namorado.

- E tem mais uma coisa... Venham comigo - retomou Samantha, voltando para o café, sendo seguida por Sam e por Dean.

Samantha foi até o caixa e pediu mais um brownie. Ela se concentrou, pensando repetidamente: "me dá um brownie de graça".

- Olá, Sammy! O que você deseja? - perguntou o atendente, todo sorrisos.

- Um brownie, por favor.

- Claro! E por conta da casa!

Samantha olhou para os irmãos, que prontamente entenderam. Ela era capaz de controlar as mentes das pessoas, para que elas fizessem qualquer coisa que ela desejasse.

Samantha pagou o brownie no caixa ao lado, o que deixou Dean atônito.

- Você conseguiu o brownie de graça, por que pagá-lo?

- Porque diferente de muita gente no mundo, eu sou honesta. E eu não uso esse "poder mental" se eu posso evitar. Quero conseguir as coisas por mérito, não por trapaça.

- Quando foi que você percebeu que tinha essa habilidade? - perguntou Sam, parecendo mais interessado na conversa do que nunca.

- Eu tinha uns 16 anos. Achei o máximo na época. Consegui muitas coisas com essa "habilidade". Mas com o tempo fui percebendo que eu estava agindo errado. E eu agradeceria se vocês não contassem isso pra Louise. Ela ainda não sabe que eu posso controlar a mente das pessoas. Obviamente, eu nunca controlei a dela.

- Olha, você parece até alguém que eu conheço! Só falta você dizer que fazia Direito em Stanford! - disse Dean, olhando de esguelha para Sam.

- Não. Engenharia em Harvard.

Dean fez uma expressão de surpresa. Ele não sabia se Sam estava pensando o mesmo, mas ele tinha certeza que Samantha estava escondendo algo muito sério. E ele duvidava que ela tivesse sido admitida em Harvard por mérito. Teria sido fácil para ela feito isso. Era só controlar a mente do entrevistador e estava tudo certo.

- E eu não usei meu "poder" com o entrevistador de Harvard, se é que você está pensando isso, Dean - disse Samantha, com a expressão divertida.

- Mas o que que é? Anda lendo meus pensamentos? - revoltou-se Dean.

- Eu não controlo mais as mentes das pessoas, mas não consigo evitar ler os pensamentos delas. E... Eu não consigo ver o que você está pensando, Sam. Que estranho. - indagou Samantha, voltando-se para Sam, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Nem queira saber o por quê - admitiu Sam, com um sorriso.

Samantha despediu-se dos rapazes e voltou para o hotel. Ao ver que ela estava suficientemente longe, Dean alertou Sam:

- Temos que tomar cuidado com essas duas. Elas me parecem ser dissimuladas e trapaceiras. Principalmente a tal da Louise.

Sam apenas olhou o irmão, incrédulo, e disse:

- Como se fôssemos muito diferentes...


	3. Visão

**3. Visão**

Quando Samantha chegou ao quarto de hotel, encontrou duas malas e praticamente todas as suas roupas e a da irmã sobre a cama.

- Mas o que é isso? - indagou em voz alta, confusa.

- Vamos embora - respondeu Louise do banheiro - viemos à Califórnia visitar o papai e já o fizemos. Tanto é que mais um dia naquela clínica, quem vai ficar louca sou eu - a voz da garota se aproximava conforme ela ia chegando ao quarto com seus pertences em mãos.

- Algo me diz que essa sua decisão repentina de partir diz respeito aos rapazes que conhecemos no café - Samantha retirava as roupas de dentro da mala, mal humorada.

- E não é para menos - admitiu Louise - você sai contando a nossa história para dois estranhos! Que é que deu em você, Sammy? Eu jurava que era a mais madura entre nós duas!

- Não é questão de maturidade, é só que eles podem nos ajudar, Lou. Eles parecem entender bem dessas coisas estranhas que nos aconteceram...

- Ué, Samantha, não era você mesma que não queria falar sobre esse tipo de coisa até hoje de manhã?

- Não é que eu queira - meneou a cabeça, confusa - mas eles parecem tão... Tão iguais a nós.

- Nossa história é singular, Sammy, não tente compará-la, que não vai encontrar uma equivalente. E devolve essas roupas para a mala.

- Eu não vou embora - afirmou Samantha - vá, se quiser. Vou ficar para o Natal.

- Não seja mentirosa, não é por papai que você quer ficar.

- Por um lado, é. Ele gostaria que descobríssemos quem matou mamãe daquela forma.

- Então fique e descubra, porque eu estou pegando o primeiro vôo para Wisconsin.

Louise guardou de qualquer jeito as roupas e pertences e fechou a mala. Partiu para o banheiro tendo em vista os últimos preparativos. Ela estava decidida, e Samantha podia ver isso em sua mente. Ela não queria que a irmã fosse embora, então, mesmo a contragosto, usou nela o seu poder, pela primeira vez.

- Pensando bem - Louise voltou do banheiro com a escova de dentes em mãos - acho que podemos ficar mais um pouco, contanto que eu não tenha de ver novamente a cara daquele grosseiro.

Samantha sorriu consigo mesma. Naturalmente, não queria nunca ter de manipular a mente de sua própria irmã, mas sentia o quanto aquilo era necessário naquele momento.

No dia seguinte, as irmãs voltaram ao mesmo café, mesmo contra os protestos de Louise. Pediram pães de queijo e milk shake.

- Ah, não - disse Louise em tom audível, e a irmã virou-se para a porta do estabelecimento para saber do que se tratava a queixa da outra.

- Dean e Sam - Samantha disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Como previra mentalmente Louise, eles se sentaram na mesma mesa, precisamente Dean ao lado de Louise e Sam ao lado de Samantha.

- O café está vazio - a garota disse mal humorada.

Dean passou os olhos por todo o ambiente, com uma expressão curiosa.

- Acho que dá pra ver - respondeu - algum problema com ambientes vazios?

- Não, mas todos com mesas cheias demais, se é que você me entende...

- Escuta garota, fica na sua que eu fico na minha, está bem?

- Não fui eu que me intrometi na mesa alheia...

Enquanto isso, Sammy e Sammy conversavam, completamente alheios à briga ao lado.

- Desde quando vocês freqüentam esse café? - ele perguntou.

- Há quase um mês - Samantha respondeu, enquanto mexia o canudo de seu milk shake - desde que chegamos à cidade.

- Como nunca as vi? Dean e eu estamos aqui há quase dois meses.

- Acho que o destino quis que nos encontrássemos só agora.

- Você também acredita no destino?

- Piamente.

- Nós realmente nos parecemos - ele disse meio sem graça.

- Ah, qual é, Sam? - veio a voz de um esquecido Dean - vamos trabalhar ou você vai mesmo ficar galanteando a garota?

- E Samantha deixando-se ser galanteada... - completou Louise com uma voz tediosa.

- Ah, então - Sam falou sem graça - onde paramos ontem?

- Ai! - exclamou Louise, atraindo todas as atenções para si.

A garota segurou a cabeça, como se uma dor muito forte a dilacerasse. Fechou os olhos com força. Dean a segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo, de forma que voltasse o rosto para o dele. Os olhos de Louise estavam vidrados.

- O que aconteceu? - exclamou Samantha, beirando o desespero.

- Calma - tranqüilizou Sam, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Dean continuou a segurar Louise pelos ombros, e então proferiu algumas palavras em latim. Em seguida, contou até três na mesma língua e sacudiu-a. Seus olhos, então, voltaram ao foco, e ela meneou a cabeça, confusa.

- Lou...

- Samantha - disse vagamente - a mamãe...

- O que é que tem a mamãe?

- A mamãe, eu a vi! - a voz de Louise começou a sair mais alta, chamando a atenção dos poucos clientes do café - Eu a vi!

- Ei, acalme-se - Dean envolveu a garota, deitando-a sobre seu peito - está tudo bem, nós estamos aqui.

- Eu a vi - repetiu - e ela pediu que falássemos ao papai...

- O quê? - indagou Sam.

- Que pedíssemos que ele fosse ao encontro dela, que ele morresse por ela!

- Não é a sua mãe - a voz de Dean soou preocupada - ela não pediria isso...

- Então o quê? - indagou Samantha aflita.

- Não sabemos ainda - admitiu Sam - mas vamos descobrir juntos. Nós quatro.

- Mamãe - murmurou Louise, ainda recostada ao peito de Dean - mamãe...

- Ela está abalada - ele disse - pelo que Samantha nos contou, viu a mãe no estado em que estava quando morreu.

- E por que essa visão agora? - indagou Sam - Por que a dor de cabeça e os olhos vidrados?

- O que está acontecendo? - desesperava-se Samantha.

- Não sei e não sei. Vamos investigar, certo? Sam, você está com as chaves do carro?

- Chaves do carro? - indagou Samantha - Para onde vamos?

- Para o hotel em que eu e Dean estamos hospedados. Depois decidiremos que rumo tomar.

- E quanto à garota apática? - disse Dean, colocando-a de volta ao lugar, e lá ela permaneceu, com um olhar perdido e embasbacado.

- Vai precisar de uma sessão de hipnose - respondeu Sam - e você sabe fazer isso, Dean. Vamos? Ah, claro, abrace-a e auxilie o seu andar, ela pode estar um pouco fraca.

- Só me faltava essa!

Muito a contragosto, Dean se ergueu e ajudou Louise a fazer o mesmo. A garota conseguia andar, embora parecesse completamente alheia a qualquer tipo de movimento. Dean a ajudava a caminhar, segurando-a pela cintura, reclamando baixinho, o que a garota, em meio a sua apatia, não podia retrucar. Embora Samantha não precisasse de apoio, Sam a abraçava pelo ombro enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro. Queria se assegurar de que ela estaria protegida.


	4. Hipnose

**4. Hipnose**

Todos entraram no velho Chevy Impala 1967 do Dean. Samantha sentou-se com sua irmã no banco de trás do carro. Logo que se acomodaram, Louise começou a chorar, e Samantha a abraçou.

- Fica tranqüila, Lou. Você vai ficar bem.

- Inclusive a mamãe? - perguntou a garota, com a voz embargada.

- Mamãe está bem, Lou. Onde quer que ela esteja, ela está bem. Não era ela que estava falando com você - respondeu Samantha, com a voz trêmula.

Louise aninhou-se no colo da irmã, e Samantha apenas olhou para Sam, desesperada, através do espelho retrovisor.

- Por favor... Diga que não estou errada - implorou Samantha, com a voz fraca.

- Não está. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso - afirmou Dean, enquanto dirigia o carro.

Sam continuou observando Samantha através do espelho, com a expressão preocupada.

Pouco tempo depois, eles chegaram ao hotel. Samantha ajudou a irmã a sair do carro, e apoiou-a em seu ombro, ajudando-a a caminhar. Dean fez menção de soltar Louise de Samantha e ajudá-la, mas a garota o refreou.

- Pode deixar, Dean. Eu consigo levá-la até o hotel.

Dean assentiu, mas Sam não se convenceu. Pôs o outro braço de Louise em volta de seus ombros, e junto com Samantha, levou a garota até o quarto. Dean apenas olhou para trás, e deu um sorriso descrente.

- A minha ajuda ela recusa, mas a do Sam não... Não vai dar certo esses dois dividirem o mesmo quarto. Não vai mesmo - disse Dean, de si para si, enquanto andava.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Samantha e Sam colocaram Louise delicadamente no sofá.

- Agora é com você, Dean. Faça a hipnose. Não se esqueça que tem de ser em latim - disse Sam, dirigindo-se ao irmão.

- Eu sei disso, não sou burro. Mas... Você tem certeza? - retrucou Dean - Eu cabulei as aulas de latim, não sei muita coisa.

- É _vestri sedes est non mens illae insons insontis alio._Depois disso você sabe o que fazer.

- Espera aí! _Vestri sedes est non mens illae insons insontis alio_? A sua morada não é a mente dessa pessoa inocente? Isso é hipnose? - indagou Samantha, com o olhar confuso.

- O que você esperava? "Quando eu contar até três você vai pensar que é uma galinha"? Não, Samantha. Isso é hipnose de verdade. E como você sabe o que essa frase em latim significa? - perguntou Dean, surpreso - Você leu nas noss...

Mas Dean foi interrompido por um cutucão de Sam. Louise estava fraca, mas não estava surda. Ela não podia saber que Samantha podia ler e controlar mentes. Não daquele jeito.

- Eu estudava num colégio de freiras quando era pequena... Tinha aula de latim todos os dias - respondeu Samantha, meio sem graça. Esperava sinceramente que eles não lhe fizessem perguntas sobre o colégio. Primeiramente, por causa de Louise, que precisava se recuperar urgentemente. E depois, Samantha não gostava de lembrar-se do que viveu naquele colégio. Eram tempos difíceis.

Dean postou-se à frente de Louise, e começou a proferir aquelas palavras em latim. Louise pareceu entrar em sono profundo.

- Isso vai fazer com que ela se acalme. É uma forma de expulsar aquilo da cabeça dela, seja lá o que for. Com sorte, ela poderá até ver quem vez isso. Essas ligações mentais são muito fortes, sempre deixam resquícios de quem a fez - explicou Sam, em voz baixa, para Samantha.

Dean contou até três, e Louise acordou de seu torpor. Ela não parecia estar mais fraca e apática, mas seu desespero era aparente.

- Alastair... - balbuciou a garota, com a voz trêmula.

- O cara do seu sonho? Mas... Por que ele faria isso? - indagou Samantha, incrédula.

- O meu sonho, Sammy. Ele queria atrair a gente. Ele queria... Matar você - respondeu Louise, como se não quisesse acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

- Ele não tem motivos para me matar! - protestou Samantha, voltando-se para Dean e Sam - Ou será que tem?

Eles entreolharam-se, com as expressões preocupadas.

- Não sabemos. Precisamos investigar. Pelo menos sabemos quem fez isso com a sua irmã, e isso já é um bom começo - Dean disse, finalmente.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Sammy - dizia Sam, segurando o rosto de Samantha, enquanto Dean observava impaciente - não vamos deixar ninguém atacar você ou a sua irmã.

Samantha lançou-se em Sam, e o abraçou, enquanto lágrimas caíam de seu rosto.

- Muito obrigada! Eu sabia que vocês iriam nos ajudar! - Samantha largou Sam, que estava aparentemente desnorteado - Mas... O que fazemos agora?

- Fiquem conosco aqui no hotel. Vocês estarão mais seguras se ficarem perto da gente - aconselhou Dean, ainda olhando incrédulo para Sam.

Logo mais à noite, Samantha arrumou o sofá para que Louise dormisse. Ela mesma não sabia onde iria dormir, mas queria ter certeza de que sua irmã estaria confortável. Louise estava melhor, mas ainda estava um pouco abalada.

Samantha estava sentada em uma poltrona, logo ao lado do sofá onde sua irmã dormia. A garota observava, com a aparência cansada, sua irmã dormir tranquilamente. O que ela não sabia era que Sam a estava observando. Sobressaltou-se quando ele foi falar com ela.

- Você não vai dormir?

- Estou sem sono.

- Não é o que esse seu olhar cansado me diz. Descanse um pouco, Sammy. Você não me parece bem - disse Sam, olhando para a garota, sinceramente preocupado.

- Eu estou bem, porque a minha irmã também está.

Sam não deixou de sorrir. A cada vez que ele falava com Samantha, mais coisas em comum entre eles ele descobria. O profundo instinto de proteção com a família era uma dessas coisas.

- É sério, Sam. Eu estou bem. Vá dormir, você me parece cansado.

- Não vou dormir até você deixar de ser teimosa e ir dormir também - retrucou Sam, cruzando os braços.

- Pois você vai ficar aí muito tempo - disse Samantha, um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

- Sinceramente... - Sam dizia enquanto sentava no braço da poltrona onde Samantha estava - Eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Samantha riu para si mesma, não acreditando no que ouvia.


	5. Descanso

**5. Descanso**

Louise acordou agitada pelo meio da noite. Olhou à sua volta no saguão do grande quarto de hotel e percebeu que estava sozinha.

- Samantha — murmurou — onde está Samantha?

- Shii — ouviu uma voz ás suas costas, e virando-se violentamente, percebeu que não estava sozinha — não seja desmancha prazeres.

Dean fechou o frigobar e caminhou até o sofá de Louise a passos despreocupados.

- Vai um gole de cerveja? — ofereceu a garrafa à garota.

- Odeio cerveja — ela respondeu fazendo uma cara de nojo — é uma bebida amarga e barata.

Dean fez uma reverência exagerada à garota.

- Desculpe, Mademoiselle Louise, se não temos champanhe francesa.

- Para o seu governo, meu prezado Dean, apesar do meu nome, Samantha e eu temos origens alemãs.

- E como eu nunca perguntei o sobrenome de vocês?

- Schafner.

- Hm, bonito — afirmou, fazendo uma cara de falsa admiração — algum parentesco com Hitler?

- Ah, vá se ferrar, Dean.

Louise abraçou-se às pernas e assim ficou, pensativa. Dean sorvia vários goles de sua cerveja e observava a garota, meneando negativamente a cabeça de vez em quando.

- Vamos lá, você quer falar alguma coisa, não quer? — indagou Dean de mau humor.

- Não pra você.

- Sonhou de novo? — ele insistiu, ignorando-a.

- Sim.

- Não foi um mero sonho, Louise.

- Então não sei? Quem é Alastair, Dean?

Dean novamente meneou a cabeça, fugindo dos olhares questionadores da garota.

- O que ele representa a você no sonho?

- Alguém por quem eu sinto medo, mas uma ligeira atração.

- Droga! — ele murmurou muito sério, mas em um milésimo de segundo retomou o ar brincalhão — Não se anima não, garota, que nem o demônio é capaz de te querer.

- Demônio? — o susto fê-la não perceber a provocação.

- Não me faça mais perguntas — exclamou Dean, levantando-se abruptamente — volte a dormir.

- Não vou dormir, Dean! Quero saber sobre essa história de demônio! Você começou, agora tem de terminar!

- Chega, Louise! Não me faça ter de calá-la.

- Onde está Samantha?

- No quarto com Sam, e você não vai querer ir lá.

Era possível que Louise deixasse de pensar no demônio por um momento. Não fazia sentido a ideia da irmã no quarto com um homem que mal conhecia. Não fazia o perfil de Samantha.

- Ok, eles estão dormindo — Dean respondeu à indignação de Louise — Sam na minha cama, Samantha na dele. Esse cara não deve ser meu irmão...

- Ele não é obrigado a ser um tarado sem escrúpulos como você.

- Ah, agora eu sou um tarado sem escrúpulos! — riu Dean — Pois eu realmente mostraria a você esse meu lado, mas não quero sujar o meu corpo.

- Não pense que meu sentimento por você é diferente.

- Certo, mudou a minha vida. Agora pode calar a boca e voltar a dormir?

- Você não manda em mim, Dean!

- Ok, então fique falando sozinha, como a louca que é!

Dean saiu do quarto antes que Louise pudesse protestar. Vendo que realmente não havia mais como discutir, ela puxou as cobertas até o pescoço e tentou adormecer. Ao fechar os olhos, o já conhecido rosto de Alastair a incomodava, mas desta feita, era acompanhado pelo sorriso zombeteiro de Dean. Ele a incomodava mais do que deveria.

No quarto, Samantha dormia em paz. Sam, porém, a fitava de sua cama, preocupado com o seu destino e o de sua irmã. Ele não deveria se afeiçoar tanto a uma garota cujo destino, sabia ele mais do que ninguém, era imprevisível.


	6. Prisão

**6. Prisão**

Samantha abriu os olhos, incomodada com a claridade que vinha da janela.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! - saudou Sam, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia... Que horas são? - disse Samantha espreguiçando-se.

- Nove e meia. E o Dean e a Louise a essa altura devem estar lá na sala, pensando... er... Coisas - respondeu Sam, sem graça.

- Só porque estamos no mesmo quarto? Bem típico de a Louise achar que eu devo dormir com todos os caras bonitos que eu encontro... Como se a vida fosse só isso.

Sam a olhou com uma expressão curiosa, e Samantha decidiu calar-se.

Depois, todos foram juntos tomar café-da-manhã, dessa vez em um café diferente daquele que eles estavam acostumados a ir.

- Até que enfim um café de verdade! - disse Dean, animado, enquanto olhava descaradamente para uma garçonete.

- Depois reclama quando eu digo que é um tarado sem escrúpulos... - rosnou Louise.

- E você tá precisando sair com algum cara, sabia? Isso se algum cara quiser sair com você. Esse seu mau humor é de matar!

Nesse momento, Samantha e Sam apertaram o passo, deixando os dois brigões para trás.

- Esses gostam de passar vergonha em público! - exclamou Samantha, entre risos. Sam também ria.

Todos se acomodaram em uma mesa, a mesma disposição de lugares de sempre: Dean do lado de Louise, e Sam do lado de Samantha.

- Sammy, eu me esqueci de te contar... - disse Louise, mexendo nervosamente em seu cappuccino.

- O quê, Louise? - perguntou Samantha, com a voz alterada. Odiava quando a irmã escondia coisas importantes dela.

- Eu sonhei de novo com... Com Alastair.

Samantha olhou preocupada para a irmã, e lançou o mesmo olhar a Sam e Dean.

- Não nos culpe, não sabíamos que ela iria continuar sonhando com ele depois da sessão de hipnose - disse Dean, dando de ombros.

- Não estou os culpando! Eu só quero que isso acabe! Será que você não vê que isso está acabando com a Lou? - retrucou Samantha, desesperada.

- Sabemos disso, mas não temos como parar enquanto não soubermos o que está fazendo isso!

- Estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos, Sammy. Acredite nisso - tranqüilizou-a Sam.

Samantha bebericou seu chocolate, tentando se acalmar. Ela teria que ter paciência, era uma questão de tempo até que tudo se acertasse. E era verdade, os Winchester estavam fazendo o melhor que podiam.

Naquele momento, um grupo de policiais entrou no café. Abordaram um dos balconistas, mostrando os distintivos.

- Olha só, o que será que o balconista aprontou? - perguntou Louise, olhando curiosamente para o que se sucedia.

- Seja lá o que for, eu não queria estar na pele dele... Lembra daquela vez em que fomos presos, Sam? - disse Dean, chamando a atenção do irmão.

Não deu tempo nem de Sam responder. Os policiais estavam indo em direção à mesa em que eles estavam sentados. Dean e Sam entreolharam-se, assustados.

- Bom dia - disse o policial, dirigindo-se a Samantha - Você é Samantha Schafner?

- Sou sim. Por quê? - indagou a garota, com uma tranqüilidade incomum.

- Temos um mandado de prisão. Precisamos te levar, Samantha.

Todos à mesa levaram as mãos à boca, inclusive Samantha.

- Como é que é? Mas eu não fiz nada! - desesperou-se a garota.

- Não se faça de inocente! Você matou Matthew Hindley!

Todos olharam para Samantha, exasperados.

- Eu já prestei depoimento sobre esse caso! Eu não fiz nada!

- Não é o que diz a fita.

- Que fita? Não tem fita!

- Pois é, ela acabou de aparecer. Nela mostra claramente você saindo do apartamento de Matthew, coberta de sangue!

- Devem ter manipulado as fitas, eu juro que eu não fiz isso! Eu não mataria meu namorado!

- Não adianta. Temos que levá-la. Melhor você ir logo conosco, senão seremos obrigadas a algemá-la. E por sinal, você usou um disfarce péssimo no dia do crime!

Samantha pensou em controlar as mentes dos policiais, evitando que eles a prendessem. Mas ela não quis. Sabia que se o fizesse, estaria condenada a viver como foragida, e isso ela não queria. Ela levantou-se da mesa.

- Por favor... - murmurou súplice para a irmã e para os Winchester - Me ajudem... Eu sou inocente!

Nisso, os policiais a puxaram pelo braço, e a levaram para a viatura.

- Minha irmã... Assassina... Não é possível! - inconformou-se Louise, chorando.

- Pensando bem... - disse Sam, com a expressão pensativa - O policial disse que Samantha estava usando um péssimo disfarce.

- E daí? - indagou Louise, incrédula.

- Sua irmã pode ser inocente - contestou Dean, com a mesma expressão incrédula para Louise.

- Sim. Quem matou Matthew aquele dia podia ser um metamorfo. Ou Sammy estava possuída. - confirmou Sam, ainda pensativo - Isso significa...

- Que temos que assistir àquela fita - completou Dean, enquanto Louise os olhava, com uma expressão embasbacada em seu rosto.


	7. Sombras

**7. Sombras**

- Eu não acredito que estamos tentando arrumar um vídeo-cassete emperrado enquanto minha irmã está em perigo.

Com efeito, a madrugada já ia alta e Samantha continuava na prisão sem qualquer auxílio aparente. Dean tivera muito jogo de cintura para conseguir a fita, não era muito fácil assaltar a polícia. E depois de tudo, o vídeo-cassete do hotel não funcionava, ameaçando corromper a fita.

- Esse desgraçado vai pegar! — exclamou Dean furioso — Não coloquei a minha liberdade em risco pra nada.

- Calma, Dean — ponderou Sam — não vamos conseguir com violência.

- É que tem uma fita lá dentro — Louise observou.

- E por que a infeliz não sai?

- Porque você é um bruto, Dean, se soubesse usar as mãos com delicadeza...

- Eu sei usar as mãos com delicadeza pra outras coisas, gatinha.

- Não me interessa. — rebateu Louise com raiva — Por que você é tão idiota, Dean?

- Ah, não briguem agora — implorou Sam — precisamos resolver isso.

- Sai da frente, Dean.

Louise o empurrou para o lado e assumiu seu lugar, destravando o vídeo com destreza.

- Viu? Nem estraguei a outra fita!

- Parabéns! — zombou Dean — Quer um troféu por isso? Garota vídeo-cassete.

- Vai se ferrar, Dean.

Ignorando-os, Sam colocou a fita. Ela provinha da câmera do hall do prédio de Matthew Hindley. Após cinco minutos de imagens do corredor vazio, Samantha saiu do apartamento ensanguentada. Louise levou as mãos à boca, reprimindo um grito. As imagens foram claras e rápidas, apenas o tempo que Samantha levou para atravessar o hall a passos largos. Quando a garota saiu do plano de visão, Sam apertou o _pause_. Louise chorava com tanta força que seu corpo sacudia.

- Sam, volta um pouco a fita — disse Dean abraçando Louise pelos ombros, tentando acalmá-la.

Os passos rápidos de Samantha retrocederam, de forma agourenta, e novamente lá estava ela, saindo do apartamento de Matthew.

- Para aí!

Por um milésimo de segundo, Samantha olhou para a câmera. Depois de algumas tentativas, Sam conseguiu parar no momento certo.

- Vejam — Dean apontou para a tela — os olhos dela estão negros, não estão?

- Merda de coisa antiga! Porque não usam o DVD, que tem zoom?

- Também acho, mas tentem ver bem, estão negros, não estão?

- O que isso significa? — indagou Louise desolada.

- Que Samantha foi possuída — respondeu Sam — os olhos ficam assim quando isso acontece.

- Então vamos levar isso à delegacia!

- É claro — desdenhou Dean — posso chegar lá e dizer: "Oi, delegado, vim entregar a fita que tomei emprestada. Olhe, ela me ajudou a descobrir que minha amiga foi possuída, e isso a levou a matar o namorado. Legal, não é? Agora pode liberá-la?"

- Chega, Dean — Sam repreendeu-o rispidamente — vamos resolver isso de uma vez.

- Como, Sam?

- Não sei, podemos conversar e chegar a um consenso. Se importa se nos ausentarmos por alguns minutos, Lou?

- À vontade — a garota respondeu apática.

Enquanto Sam e Dean conversavam no quarto, Louise aguardava no saguão. A imagem da irmã com olhos negros a aterrorizavam, o que fê-la tirar a fita de uma vez. Foi então que lhe ocorreu que havia uma outra fita, a que estava no vídeo-cassete quanto eles chegaram. Louise decidiu assisti-la, como artifício para passar o tempo.

Era um vídeo caseiro e bem amador, retratando uma velha casa de campo. A julgar pela voz atrás da câmera, uma jovem filmava. O homem filmado brincava com uma criança, aparentemente filha do casal. Ele jogava uma bola para ela e ela jogava-lhe de volta. Todos riam. Louise ficou feliz em poder ver uma cena bonita depois de todo aquele terror, e se deixou levar pelo entusiasmo da criança, pelo amor dos pais. Estava concentrada, recordando a sua própria infância, mas um vulto às costas da mulher e da menininha despertou sua atenção, sobressaltando-a. Foi extremamente rápido, mas Louise podia jurar que havia visto. A curiosidade venceu o medo, e ela rebobinou a fita, vendo o vulto sinistramente andar de costas. Colocou, então, em câmera lenta. O vulto tomou a forma de uma menina um pouco mais velha que a filha do casal. Tinha cabelos muito claros, vestido sujo e uma expressão transtornada. Ela se movia meio curvada, a passos ritmados. Dessa forma, então,entrou na casa.

- Dean! — Louise gritou, como se saísse de um transe— Sam! Venham ver isso!

Os rapazes chegaram o mais depressa que puderam, enquanto Louise rebobinava a fita, a mão trêmula mal sustentava o controle remoto. Dean agachou a seu lado, e Sam ao lado dele. Ao passar a imagem da menina em câmera lenta, Louise agarrou instintivamente o braço de Dean.

- Legal — ele disse ao terminar o vídeo — temos mais um caso agora. Obrigado, Lou.

- Estou com medo— ela admitiu.

- Assim aprende a não ser tão curiosa.

- Dean...

- Qual é, Sam? Essa garota só nos dá problemas!

- Bom saber, Dean! — exclamou Louise, erguendo-se — Apenas peço que me ajude a tirar minha irmã da cadeia, depois pode esquecer o caso. Não quero ser um peso pra vocês.

Dito isso, ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta sem fazer ruído.

— Ótimo!— gritou Dean chutando a fita de Samantha que jazia ao chão.

— Você não precisava ser tão rude com ela, Dean.

- Agora eu sou um monstro!

- Um monstro eu não diria, mas você a magoou. Vá se desculpar com ela, Dean.

- Não mesmo!

- Dean, por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. Imagine como está a cabeça de Lou depois disso tudo.

- Certo, certo. Eu vou me desculpar, está bem?

Dean foi a contragosto, e encontrou Louise no hall, chorando, encostada a um canto da parede.

- Desculpa, Louise — ele disse de uma vez.

- Não é culpa sua — balbuciou.

- Eu fui rude com você.

- Isso é verdade.

- Desculpa?

- Tudo bem.

O meio sorriso de Louise fez com que Dean ficasse um pouco mais sossegado. Afinal, aquela discórdia não poderia durar muito mesmo, embora a relação de ambos ainda estivesse longe de amistosa.

- E quanto à Samantha? — indagou Louise secando as lágrimas com os nós dos dedos.

- Sam e eu temos um plano.


	8. Libertação

**8. Libertação**

Samantha estava na cela, tentando dormir. Aquela era uma tarefa quase impossível, já que ela apenas dispunha de um fino colchonete. Isso sem contar nas outras presas, que faziam questão de que tudo aquilo se tornasse um inferno ainda pior.

Quando ela finalmente achou que ia pegar no sono, uma voz ríspida assustou-a.

- Samantha Schafner, visita.

Samantha esfregou os olhos com os nós dos dedos, e acompanhou o policial, que havia aberto a cela. Ela estava achando tudo muito estranho, já que fazia horas que o horário de visitas tinha terminado.

Ao chegar na sala reservada às visitas, Samantha não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Lá estava Sam, esperando por ela. Ela esperou o policial se retirar para poder conversar com Sam.

- Não nego que estou feliz em te ver, mas... O horário de visitas já passou! Como você conseguiu?

- Digamos que eu tenho as minhas artimanhas...

- Onde está o Dean?

- Está com a Louise. Ela achou uma fita estranha, então decidimos que ele iria ajudar Louise com o caso. E eu iria te ajudar - respondeu Sam, levando displicentemente as mãos aos bolsos.

- E então? Quando eu vou sair daqui?

- Não sei ainda. Eu conversei com o Victor Henricksen. Ele sabe sobre a existência dos demônios. Além do mais, ele é agente do FBI, pode muito bem te soltar. Mas isso ainda vai demorar um pouco.

- Bom, pelo menos eu vou sair desse inferno!

- E você acha que eu ia te deixar aqui? Muito em breve você sairá daqui, eu prometo. É só uma questão de tempo até que o Henricksen encontre uma boa história para te soltar e te livrar de todas as acusações.

Samantha sorriu aliviada. Se pudesse, teria dado um abraço em Sam, em forma de agradecimento. Mas o policial já estava entrando na sala, pronto para levá-la de volta à cela.

Sam voltou para o hotel, mais tranqüilo. Agora ele só precisava ajudar Dean a desvendar o caso da fita. Largou o casaco em cima da poltrona, e viu que Louise e Dean estavam assistindo de novo a fita. Louise tremia levemente.

- E aí, Sam? Como foi lá? - perguntou Dean, pausando a fita, enquanto Louise respirava aliviada.

- Espero que dê certo. Agora está tudo nas mãos do Henricksen, espero que ele consiga um álibi para libertar a Sammy logo.

- Como assim? Você não tem certeza de que ela pode ser libertada? - resmungou Louise, com a voz dura.

- E você esperava o quê? Que ele desse uma de Harry Potter e destrancasse a fechadura da cela e a trouxesse debaixo de uma Capa da Invisibilidade? - retrucou Dean, incrédulo.

- É claro que não, seu idiota! Eu só esperava que Sam trouxesse a minha irmã hoje!

- Fique tranqüila, Louise. Henricksen vai conseguir libertá-la. Ele é agente do FBI, ninguém vai contestá-lo... Pelo menos assim eu espero - disse Sam, tentando acalmar Louise - Bom, por que vocês estavam vendo essa fita de novo?

- Na verdade, eu estava vendo. A Senhorita Eu-tenho-medo-de-sombras não aguenta ver nada. Enfim... Queremos identificar as pessoas que estão nessa fita, para depois procurá-las.

- Ótimo. Então volta a fita, eu também quero ver.

Louise levantou-se discretamente, pronta para deixar o cômodo. Não iria agüentar ver aquela fita maldita mais uma vez.

- Onde você pensa que vai? Foi você que encontrou essa fita, então trate de nos ajudar! - protestou Dean.

- Eu já vi essa porcaria duas vezes, e não tenho idéia de quem são essas pessoas! Se você me der licença, eu vou dormir, antes que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco e você ache que eu só sirvo para te sobrecarregar!

E, decidida, foi para o quarto, deixando para trás um Dean totalmente estupefato.

- Ô garotinha revoltada! Deve ter muita adolescente por aí bem mais racional do que ela!

Sam não deu atenção ao comentário do irmão, e assistia ao vídeo atentamente. Ele tinha a impressão de ter visto aquele homem em algum lugar, mas ele não sabia onde. De repente, ele conseguiu se lembrar, e pausou a fita, o que sobressaltou o irmão.

- O que foi? - perguntou Dean.

- Eu acho que eu sei quem é esse homem... É o atendente do café onde conhecemos Samantha e Louise. Aquele que deu o brownie de graça pra Sammy.

Dean olhou para a tela, pensativo. Sam tinha razão. Aquele era o atendente do café. Agora eles só teriam que interrogá-lo. Mas como fazer isso? O cara não cairia em um disfarce qualquer, ele tinha os visto todos os dias lá. Se Samantha estivesse livre, eles poderiam persuadi-lo com mais facilidade. Mas não podiam esperar muito tempo. Agora que eles sabiam de quem se tratava naquele vídeo, não havia tempo a perder.

----- x -----

Dois dias depois, Sam e Dean insistiram que Louise fosse com eles até o café. Ela não parecia querer ceder.

- E quem vai receber a Sammy quando ela chegar?

- A gente nem sabe quando ela vai chegar! - disse Dean, indignado.

- Louise está certa. Bem ou mal, alguém tem que ficar. A fechadura está ruim, qualquer um pode entrar aqui e roubar as nossas coisas - afirmou Sam.

- Está certo então. Eu fico - confirmou Louise, jogando-se na poltrona.

- Ah, nem pensar! Sam fica. Acho que ele consegue se defender melhor aqui se algum ladrão aparecer. Se você ficar, é bem capaz de desmaiar. Vai ser a mesma coisa que não ter ninguém.

Louise levantou-se e olhou para Dean, emburrada. Segurou todos os xingamentos que estavam na ponta de sua língua. Apenas pegou a bolsa, e puxou Dean pelo braço.

- Então vamos logo!

Depois que os dois saíram, Sam pegou uma cerveja e sentou-se no sofá, para assistir a um jogo que estava passando na televisão.

No intervalo do jogo, Sam foi até a pequena cozinha do local, para jogar a garrafa fora. Ouviu um barulho de fechadura se abrindo, e, prontamente, pegou a arma que Dean havia deixado ali mais cedo. Silenciosamente, ele dirigiu-se para a sala, com a arma em punho. Ele viu que Samantha estava ali, mas mesmo assim não abaixou a arma. Ela ainda não o tinha visto ali, e quando o fez, sobressaltou-se.

- Sam! Fique tranquilo, sou eu... Samantha!

Ainda com a arma em punho, Sam disse "Cristo" alta e claramente. Samantha o olhou, confusa, enquanto ele abaixava a arma.

- O que que foi isso?

- Eu tinha que me certificar que era mesmo você. A maioria dos demônios, ao ouvir "Cristo", não gosta nem um pouco, por assim dizer.

Samantha deu um sorriso sem graça, e sentou-se no sofá. Sam sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Obrigada, Sam. Se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria lá - agradeceu Samantha, fitando Sam.

— Não foi nada. Fiz apenas o que era para ser feito, e eu faria mil vezes se precisasse.

Samantha aproximou-se mais de Sam, e tocou a sua mão.

- Agradeço mais uma vez. E agradeço também por ter encontrado alguém assim como você. Tão compreensivo, inteligente, protetor e até mesmo...

Mas Sam interrompeu-a. Tomou o seu rosto nas mãos, e a beijou calorosamente nos lábios.


	9. Paz

**9. Paz**

- Olha, Dean, se for para me dizer o que fazer, eu volto para o hotel.

- Não sei o que te impede...

Louise ia mal humorada ao lado de Dean no Chevy. Tinha a garota os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos na estrada.

- Chegamos — ele disse estacionando, ao que ela não respondeu.

Dean saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Louise, em um gesto falsamente cortês.

- Obrigado, _mon cherr_ — desdenhou — agora vai me convidar para tomar um frapuccino de morango?

- Vai nessa...

O pobre homem estava, como sempre, em seu lugar atrás do balcão, com a postura encurvada. Seu rosto era triste e cansado, a despeito do vídeo.

- Boa sorte, Lou, eu estarei ali, na mesa vinte e oito.

- Como assim, estará na mesa vinte e oito? Você não vem comigo, Dean?

- Por enquanto não, acho que você saberá persuadi-lo melhor. Eu não resistiria.

- Eu quero que você morra, Dean Winchester.

Louise caminhou insegura até o balcão. Por sorte, o estabelecimento estava vazio, mas mesmo assim, ela não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer.

- Bom dia — saudou cordialmente.

- Bom dia, senhorita — o homem respondeu com um sorriso cansado — o que vai querer hoje?

- Ah, estou pensando ainda.

A garota refugiou-se no cardápio, tentando ganhar tempo e inspiração, e ao mesmo tempo fuzilando Dean com a mente.

- A sua irmã, como está? — indagou o homem, para a surpresa de Louise — É sua irmã, não é? São muito parecidas.

- Sim, é minha irmã — respondeu meio intrigada — e parece que vai ser liberta hoje. Foi inocentada, sabe?

- Eu sabia, ela me parece uma boa garota.

- Sim, ela é, sempre foi, desde criança. Aquele tipo de menininha que não pode ver ninguém se machucar, e se solidariza.

- Como a minha filhinha — ele disse tristemente.

Louise piscou algumas vezes. Não podia acreditar naquele golpe de sorte.

- O senhor tem uma filha? — ela indagou inocentemente — Eu adoro crianças! Quantos anos ela tem?

- Tinha seis.

"Tinha" — pensou — "Isso quer dizer que a garota morreu".

- Eu sinto muito, muitíssimo.

- Já faz dez anos, e eu ainda não posso acreditar.

O homem estava disposto a desabafar, e Louise agradecia mentalmente por ter dado essa sorte.

- Que ela esteja com Deus — Louise mal podia conter a ansiedade — estava doentinha?

Não, ela tinha a saúde perfeita. Morreu repentinamente, em uma viagem que fizemos para o Austin, no Texas. Simplesmente a encontramos morta, sem nenhum vestígio de luta. Até hoje ninguém sabe a causa.

- E vocês chegaram a fazer alguns vídeos dessa viagem?

Os músculos do homem se retesaram, e ele olhou Louise muito gravemente, os olhos querendo saltar para fora das órbitas.

- Como você sabe?

Meu amigo e eu assistimos à fita, acidentalmente, e descobrimos o espírito de uma garotinha nela, e decidimos investigar. Lembramos do rosto do senhor...

- Céus, Milena falava nessa garotinha!

- O senhor acredita em espíritos, então?

- Sim, claro.

- Ótimo, então assim fica mais fácil. Sou Louise Schafner.

- Peter Stanley.

- Pode vir conosco até o hotel, para assistir à fita?

- Receio que não, Srta. Schafner, estou sozinho aqui hoje.

- Amanhã, talvez?

- Sim, com certeza. Deixe-me o seu número.

Louise escreveu o número do celular de Samantha em um guardanapo, já que o seu sempre estava fora de área, e o entregou ao Sr. Stanley. Despediram-se brevemente e a garota encaminhou-se à mesa vinte e oito, triunfante.

- Vamos, Dean? — falou, com um sorriso enorme.

- Como assim, vamos?

- Quer ficar para tomar um frapuccino?

- Não se faça de idiota, mais do que você já é.

- Se você está preocupado com o caso da fita, não se preocupe, amor, eu já resolvi. Sr. Peter Stanley ligará amanhã no celular de Samantha, e então irá ao hotel assistir a fita. Ah, sim, ele acredita em nós.

- Você fez tudo isso sem a _minha_ ajuda?

- Impressionante, não é? Nunca pensei que pudesse respirar sem você, Dean.

Louise estava animada na volta para o hotel, e aquilo era descomunal. Após explicar a Dean tudo o que se passara, ela cantava a música country, acompanhando o cantor. Aquilo poderia irritar Dean profundamente em qualquer outro momento, mas ele apenas sorriu obliquamente, experimentando, pela primeira vez, um pouco de orgulho pela moça detestável.

Foi uma festa chegar ao hotel e reencontrar Samantha. Comemoraram como se conhecessem uns aos outros há anos, e só depois de muita conversa sem tensão, inclusive sobre o recém-romance de Samantha e Sam, é que Louise resolveu deixar a irmã e o mais novo cunhado a par de tudo o que acontecera no café.

- Que bom que ele acredita em nós — disse Sam visivelmente aliviado — assim tudo fica mais fácil. É, pessoal, acho que vai ficar tudo bem, e teremos paz ao menos por um tempo.

Samantha respondeu com um beijo, que Dean e Louise aplaudiram.

- Dean, vou pegar o carro — anunciou Sam levantando-se de repente — Sammy e eu vamos passar o dia fora.

- Vamos? — indagou Samantha confusa.

- A menos que você não queira.

- Impossível, não suporto mais esse maldito quarto de hotel!

Sam riu, beijou-a nos lábios e puxou-a pela mão. Sammy deixou-se ser conduzida, estava apaixonada demais para contestar o lugar aonde ia. Qualquer lugar ao lado de Sam poderia ser perfeito.

- Ficamos — disse Dean quando a porta fechou atrás de seu irmão — vou pegar uma cerveja.

- Por que você só pensa em beber?

- Porque não tem nada de mais interessante para se fazer nesse quarto.

Louise deu de ombros e Dean partiu para o frigobar, anunciando um palavrão ao abrir a portinha.

- Merda, não tem mais cerveja!

- Bem feito — riu Louise — acho que agora você não tem mais nada pra fazer.

Ignorando o comentário, Dean sentou-se sobre a cama e ficou pensativo. Mais pensativo do que o de costume. Louise percebeu.

- Que foi? — ela indagou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Tudo está bem — ele disse tristemente — e parece que vai ficar por um bom tempo.

- E por que vejo uma sombra em seu semblante? Está com inveja de Sammy e Sammy?

- Não — ele riu muito levemente — só estou preocupado com o meu tempo. Isso geralmente me pesa quando estou feliz.

- Seu tempo?

- Acho que não tem problema se eu te contar, você e Samantha já estão tão assíduas nas nossas vidas... Enfim, eu fiz um pacto, para salvar a vida de Sam, segundo o qual, meu tempo está determinado. Meio que troquei a minha vida pela dele.

- Dean — Louise parecia sem chão — isso foi muito bonito, mas você está correndo um risco...

- Não estou correndo um risco — ele riu — eu vou para o inferno em pouco tempo, com certeza. Irrevogavelmente.

- Não há o que se possa fazer? — Louise buscava em sua mente alguma solução — e se desfizesse o pacto? Tem como?

- Tem, mas aí o Sam morreria.

Louise se calou, à procura de mais argumentos.

- Esquece isso — o rapaz disse com um sorriso mais largo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da menina ao seu lado — vou agir que nem um cara que ganha uma fortuna inesperada e tem um mês pra gastar. O que você faria nesse caso?

- Gastaria o máximo que pudesse, é claro.

- Fazendo tudo aquilo que você sempre sonhou?

- Exato.

- Pois então. Quantas pessoas têm uma vida inteira e não são felizes, enquanto outras podem ter toda a felicidade do mundo em um mês. Espero que este seja o meu caso.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, Dean — admitiu Louise — não sabia que você poderia ser assim.

- Assim...?

- Assim, fantástico. Você me surpreendeu.

- Ah — ele sorriu sem graça — pra mim você continua chata, sabe? Mas me parece cada vez mais linda e inteligente.

- Qual é, não precisa mentir!

- Pode apostar que é verdade. Quer a prova?

- Quero.

Dean enlaçou Louise pela cintura e a beijou. Ela sentiu-se sufocar pelo calor que emanava do corpo do rapaz, mas nem pensava em se esquivar. O beijo obviamente não parou por ali, e os antigos (e por que não atuais?) inimigos acabaram na cama. Poder-se-ia dizer que Dean estava aproveitando muito bem o seu tempo.

Louise e Dean poderiam ter ficado um dia inteiro na cama, porque já caíra a noite quando Samantha e Sam retornaram.

- Dean, Lou, vocês estão aí? — disse a voz de Samantha do outro lado da porta, enquanto batia freneticamente.

- E agora? — murmurou Louise com alguma tensão.

- Que foi? — Dean parecia despreocupado, como sempre — é só usar o lençol.

Ele realmente se enrolou cintura abaixo no lençol e encaminhou-se até a porta, enquanto Louise se cobria com o edredom. Entretanto, Samantha não deu muita importância a esse fato. A garota tinha o rosto completamente lívido.

- Peter Stanley está morto.

Dean e Louise se entreolharam, como quem pensasse: "Era bom demais para ser verdade."


	10. Disfarce

**10. Disfarce**

No dia seguinte, Louise e Samantha estavam conversando na sala, enquanto Dean e Sam ainda estavam em seus respectivos quartos.

- Como você e Sam ficaram sabendo da morte do cara do café? - perguntou Louise, enquanto mudava os canais da televisão constantemente.

- Estávamos passando de carro. Vimos o corpo dele na frente do que imaginamos ser a sua casa. Íamos descer para dar uma olhada, mas fomos bloqueados. Sam não estava com os distintivos falsos, então ia ser bem complicado investigar alguma coisa - respondeu Samantha.

- Que estranho! Primeiro aquela fita medonha, depois isso! Talvez a morte dele tenha algo a ver com aquele espírito da fita.

- É bem provável. Mas vamos deixar isso com quem entende do assunto, não é? E a morte do Peter não foi a única coisa estranha que aconteceu ontem.

- Como é que é? - empertigou-se Louise, amedrontada, olhando para a irmã. Samantha, por sua vez, sorriu.

- Você e Dean sem roupas no quarto. Isso sim foi estranho. Brigavam mais que gato e rato!

- Uma hora o rato tem que se render.

- Lou, só você mesmo!

Nesse momento, Sam e Dean apareceram, elegantemente vestidos.

- Mas olha só! Se estão vestidos assim para nos impressionar, parabéns. Conseguiram - disse Louise, com um olhar cobiçoso para Dean.

- Vamos conversar com alguns parentes do Peter. Diremos que somos agentes do FBI. Só assim pro povo abrir a boca. Também vamos dar uma olhada na casa. Talvez encontremos uma boa pista do que o matou - explicou Dean, arrumando a gravata em frente ao espelho - E o que vocês estão fazendo com essas roupas?

Louise olhou para Samantha, mas viu que a irmã havia entendido tanto quanto ela.

- Vocês vão nos ajudar. Enquanto nós interrogamos as pessoas, vocês vão olhar o corpo - disse Sam.

- COMO É QUE É? E eu lá tenho cara de quem gosta de ver autópsias? Se eu vir alguém destripado, eu desmaio!

- Relaxa, Lou. Peter não foi destripado. Disso eu tenho certeza. Não havia nem sinais de sangue no local - afirmou Samantha, tranqüilizando a irmã.

- Hm... Certo. Então, e as roupas? - perguntou Louise, tentando esconder o seu nervosismo.

- Pensamos em tudo. Suas roupas estão no quarto, junto com os distintivos. Aconselho que se troquem logo. Do jeito que mulheres demoram para se arrumar... - respondeu Dean, com a voz divertida.

As duas irmãs foram se trocar, e viram que elas também tinham dispositivos do FBI. Seria fácil entrar e examinar o corpo. O difícil era ser convincente. Elas não podiam levantar a menor suspeita, senão poderiam ser presas por falsidade ideológica e sabe-se lá mais do quê. E Samantha não queria ser presa de novo. A última coisa que ela queria era ver-se atrás das grades novamente.

Sam e Dean deixaram as garotas em frente ao local onde o corpo de Peter estava sendo examinado. Temerosas, as garotas desceram do carro e foram para a recepção do lugar.

- Bom dia - disse Samantha, mostrando o distintivo, enquanto Louise fazia o mesmo - sou Julia Giggs, e essa é Alice Hudson. Somos do FBI.

- Em que eu posso ajudar? - perguntou a recepcionista, olhando curiosamente para as irmãs.

- Viemos dar uma olhada no corpo de Peter Stanley. Investigações, você sabe - respondeu Samantha.

- Mas a polícia já veio aqui.

- A polícia. Não o FBI. Deixe-nos entrar, por favor - afirmou Louise.

Mesmo desconfiada, a recepcionista indicou o caminho para as duas.

- Livrou a gente de uma boa, Lou - admitiu Samantha, enquanto andava no corredor com Louise.

- Se o FBI já tivesse aparecido aqui, a única coisa que eu faria era correr. Antes que nos prendessem.

- Não seja dramática, a gente ia arranjar uma desculpa!

Chegaram ao lugar indicado pela recepcionista, e abriram a porta. O local cheirava fortemente a éter, e havia algumas macas com corpos cobertos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sammy. Seja rápida - implorou Louise, aos cochichos.

Pouco tempo depois, um homem de aspecto untuoso recebeu as garotas. Ambas mostraram os distintivos. Via-se que o distintivo de Louise tremia levemente em sua mão.

- Ah, sim. FBI. Querem ver Peter Stanley, suponho?

- Certamente - afirmou Samantha, aliviada por não ter que explicar tudo de novo.

Samantha acompanhou o médico legista. Via-se, pelo estado do corpo de Peter, que o médico ainda estava fazendo a autópsia no corpo. Samantha franziu o nariz, com nojo, enquanto Louise levava as mãos à boca, nauseada.

- Er... Conseguiu descobrir a causa da morte? - perguntou Samantha, ligeiramente enojada.

- Aparentemente, ele era um rapaz saudável. Coração, pulmões, fígado... Tudo em perfeito estado. Mas vê o pescoço e a garganta dele?

Samantha aproximou-se mais do corpo, e olhou atentamente para onde o médico havia indicado.

- Decapitação?

- Bom, uma tentativa de decapitação. Sem contar nos ossos quebrados. Parece que ele caiu de um lugar bem alto.

Louise olhou para a perna do cadáver, e viu que o osso estava saindo da pele. Uma fratura exposta. Ela levou as mãos à boca novamente e saiu correndo.

- Sua colega não tem o estômago forte, não é? - perguntou o médico, com um sorriso torto.

- Perdão, ela é nova no departamento. Vivia mexendo só com papéis...

- Entendo. Bom, no que mais sou útil? - o médico olhava cobiçosamente para Samantha.

- É só isso. Obrigada - disse Samantha, percebendo o olhar.

Samantha encontrou Louise no corredor. Seu rosto estava levemente esverdeado.

- Onde é que você foi? A sorte foi que o legista achou engraçado, e não desconfiou de nada! - indagou Samantha, rispidamente.

- Você sabe, Sammy! Se eu não desmaio quando vejo sangue, eu fico enjoada. Das duas uma!

Nisso, o celular de Samantha tocou. Era Sam, avisando que ele e Dean já estavam na porta do hospital, esperando-as. Elas foram rapidamente encontrá-los.

- O que vocês conseguiram descobrir? - perguntou Dean, já no carro.

- Parece que o espírito tentou cortar o pescoço de Peter. Ñão satisfeito, deve ter jogado ele de uma janela - respondeu Samantha, num tom estranhamente indiferente.

- Isso se encaixa. A janela do quarto de Peter estava quebrada - afirmou Sam, pensativo.

- Com o que será que estamos lidando? - perguntou Louise, aterrorizada.

- Não sei. Nunca vi espíritos jogarem pessoas da janela - respondeu Dean - Pode ser qualquer coisa.

- Pode ser que não seja um espírito. Pode ser que nem seja algo sobrenatural - contestou Samantha, pensativa.

- É uma hipótese, mas eu duvido. Aquela fita já é uma pista de que não é algo humano.

- A fita dizia respeito à filha de Peter, não a ele. Então não sabemos o quê ou quem o matou.

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se. Samantha poderia estar certa.


	11. Laços Rompidos

**11. Laços rompidos**

O silêncio reinou dentro do carro, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. De vez em quando um som estalado de beijo vinha do banco de trás, onde estavam Sam e Samantha, e Dean, na direção, olhava de soslaio com cara de poucos amigos. Louise mantinha os olhos fixos na estrada, tentando controlar o estômago, que embrulhava mais a cada segundo.

- Se for vomitar, abre a janela — Dean falou mal humorado.

- Que nojo, Dean! Relaxa, eu não vou sujar o seu Chevynho.

- Acho bom.

- E eu não entendo o seu mau humor, sabe? Você me manda para aquela tarefa nojenta, e eu não posso sequer ficar enjoada? Por Deus, Dean, eu nunca suportei nem os museus de anatomia da universidade.

- E você fez faculdade? — desdenhou.

- Filosofia — ela respondeu de cara feia — mas já tive a funesta ideia de visitar aquele lugar horrendo.

Mais uma vez o silêncio, e o casal no banco de trás sequer parecia se dar conta da situação.

- Lou, acho que eu também vou vomitar — declarou Dean, lançando um rápido olhar para o banco de trás.

- Não brinca, cara, eu realmente não estou bem.

- Quer um comprimido?

- Pílula do dia seguinte?

Dean riu, e um atípico rubor passou por seu rosto.

- Eu acho que não vai precisar — brincou — quem sabe um pequeno e amaldiçoado Winchester?

- Nem brinca, Dean, seu idiota. — a garota também riu.

- É só um comprimido que o fresco do Sam toma quando não se sente bem — ele disse abrindo a carteira — mas não estou achando.

- Mas também, carteira não é lugar de medicamento.

- Não se meta com os lugares onde enfio minhas coisas, Lou — disse o rapaz concentrado — ih, olha só! Já estava esquecendo disso. Eu peguei o telefone do rapaz da perícia, que está cuidando do caso. Assim, futuramente, poderemos conseguir mais informações.

Mas Louise parecia não estar escutando nenhuma palavra.

- Dean — ela disse tomando para si o cartão onde havia um número anotado — onde você conseguiu isso?

- Estava na escrivaninha do tal Peter, achei que não tinha problema pegar.

- Dean, seu idiota lindo! Você acaba de nos dar uma pista e tanto!

- Como é?

- Olha só, este cartão é do lugar que aluga chalés em Austin, no Texas. Possivelmente onde Peter passou as férias e encontrou a nossa amiguinha estranha da fita.

- Tá brincando!

- É só ligarmos para lá e nos informarmos. Ah, Dean, que pista!

- Está vendo, gatinha? Até sem querer, eu sou demais.

Louise sorriu e o beijou na bochecha. Ele virou para beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios, sem desprender a atenção da estrada.

- Ei, vocês estão vivos? — indagou para o banco de trás — Ei, Sam's!

- Oi? — disseram em uníssono.

- Oi, tudo bem? — provocou Louise — Como vai a família?

- Ouvi falarem em uma pista — disse Sam confuso e ligeiramente descabelado.

- Esquece — Dean suspirou, enquanto Louise ria — no hotel a gente conversa. Por enquanto, vocês podem continuar se enroscando.

A ordem de Dean não foi contestada, e realmente foram conversar apenas no hotel. Na manhã seguinte, Samantha ligou para o chalé, passando-se pela Sra. Stanley, e assim descobrindo que realmente a família de Peter se hospedara lá há dez anos.

- E agora? — indagou Louise em meio a um bocejo, abraçando-se a uma almofada.

- Vamos para o Texas, é claro — respondeu Dean com simplicidade.

- Ah, claro, é só virarmos a esquina.

- Então que nos apressemos — falou Samantha fechando o celular.

- É o que eu digo, gatinha — provocou Dean — mas você e Sam não param de se concentrar em outra coisa desde ontem...

- Vá se ferrar, Dean — revidou Sam — acho que isso é inveja.

- No fundo, é mesmo. Dá pra vocês darem um pouco de licença pra mim e pra Louise?

- Não enche, Dean — a garota levantou e jogou a almofada sobre o amante renegado — vou tomar banho.

- Quer ajuda?

Louise se limitou a mostrar o dedo médio a Dean, que desdenhou esse gesto mandando-lhe um beijo.

- Nem parece que estamos em meio a um trabalho — disse Sam com um sorriso bobo — essas garotas nos fazem bem, principalmente a Sammy.

- Samantha respondeu com um beijo, enquanto Dean fazia uma cara de nojo.

- Fale por você, irmão.

Louise e Sam fizeram questão de cantar músicas country durante praticamente toda a viagem até o Texas. De vez em quando, Samantha interrompia a cantoria, roubando um beijo demorado de Sam. Mas Louise nunca parava.

- Vem cá, como eu faço pra calar a sua boca? — indagou Dean, os olhos sempre presos à estrada.

- Você teria que largar a direção, amor.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e não respondeu, mas Louise parou de cantar, não porque quisesse parar de irritar, mas porque lhe ocorrera um pensamento perturbador.

- E o sonho? — ela indagou repentinamente — Por que não tenho mais?

- Está reclamando? — perguntou Dean, desdenhando.

- Não, mas não é estranho? Parar assim, do nada? Quem é Alastair, Dean?

- Não sei.

- Você falou que sabia o suficiente.

- Mas não sei, Louise!

- Então por que falou que sabia?

- Falei pra te impressionar, droga!

- Verdade?

Dean fitou rapidamente Louise com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, que bonitinho, Dean, mas não me impressionou nem um pouco. Estamos chegando?

- Não.

- Então vou cantar mais um pouco. Você me acompanha, Sam?

- Sam foi abduzido junto de Samantha — resmungou Dean.

A cidade de Austin era bem o típico interior dos Estados Unidos, remetendo a todo o tipo de filmes de faroeste. Dean estacionou o Chevy em frente ao que seriam os referidos chalés.

- Qual era o chalé em questão, Sammy? — indagou Dean.

- Não sei — Sam respondeu, distraído.

- Eu to falando com ela, animal.

- Chalé oito – Samantha respondeu, rindo.

Fecharam um pacote de uma semana no chalé. Louise tremia ao adentrar o lugar.

- Não gosto de me imaginar pisando no mesmo lugar que aquele espírito — desabafou.

- Não vou deixar que ela te machuque — falou Dean, passando o braço pelos ombros da garota em uma atitude protetora.

- Não é exatamente machucar, Dean, se eu apenas vê-la, vou surtar.

- Ah, você vai vê-la, querida, sinto muito.

- Obrigada, você é tão encorajador, Dean...

- O lugar me parece bem limpo — observou Samantha.

- Será que ninguém mais morreu por vir aqui? — Sam indagou, confuso — Porque parece que não se tem nenhum problema em frequentá-lo.

- Talvez o espírito nem esteja mais aqui — disse Dean pensativo.

- Nem o espírito, nem indício algum — falou Sam olhando por toda a extensão do chalé — mas precisamos procurar.

- Antes eu posso tirar um cochilo? — Dean bocejou, jogando-se a uma das duas camas — To cansado da viagem, pow.

- Dean, como você pode ter o sangue tão frio? — indagou Louise com desprezo.

- Anos de prática, boneca.

Mas Dean não dormiu, e acompanhou o irmão e as garotas na vistoria do chalé. Ficaram até a noite nessa tarefa, e não encontraram nada de suspeito.

- Chega — decretou Sam — não há nada aqui. O espírito deve ter deixado este lugar há muito tempo. Talvez nem mesmo tenha relação com a morte de Peter Stanley.

- Então vamos pedir uma pizza, depois dormir? — sugeriu Dean.

- Não deve haver pizzarias por aqui — observou Samantha.

- Mas que fim de mundo é esse?

- Ah, não reclama, Dean — falou Louise puxando-o pela mão, tentando erguê-lo — vamos sair pra comprar alguma coisa. Assim damos um pouco de privacidade para os dois, o que acha?

- Não somos como vocês — Samantha respondeu, fuzilando a irmã com os olhos.

- Então eles vão e nós ficamos com a privacidade.

- Cala a boca, Dean, e vamos logo!

Não demorou até a noite cair. A atmosfera do chalé ficava muito mais lúgubre com a luz da lua cheia entrando pela janela.

- Gente, não vamos dormir? — implorou Louise — Podemos ficar acordados conversando, o que acham? Contando casos da infância, adolescência...

- Ah, eu estou morrendo de sono — declarou Sam, deitando-se delicadamente ao lado de Samantha.

- Eu também — a garota bocejou em resposta, recostando a cabeça no peito do recém-namorado.

Louise parecia súplice.

- Dean?

Ele respondeu tirando a roupa e jogando-se à cama, apenas de peças íntimas.

- Dean, você está seminu! — Louise exclamou, inconformada.

- E daí? Sam é meu irmão, Samantha já está sonhando com carneirinhos, e você já viu muito além disso.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai dormir?

- Naturalmente.

- Ah, não ,Dean, por favor! Eu estou com medo.

- Não seja boba, Lou, vem deitar, que já está tarde.

Não vendo outra saída, e mesmo estando morta de cansaço, ela cedeu. Deitou-se de frente para Dean e aninhou-se em seu peito, colocando os pés entre os dele. A garota tinha sempre, antes de dormir, a incômoda sensação de que alguém os puxaria. Ele, em um momento atipicamente dócil, sussurrou uma das músicas country da viagem, até que ela adormeceu.

Samantha acordou no meio da noite, não sobressaltada, mas com um sentimento estranho de perda. Sam, percebendo a pequena agitação da garota, também despertou.

- Está tudo bem, Sammy? — murmurou.

- Acho que só estou impressionada — ela murmurou de volta, olhando para o chalé iluminado pela lua.

- O que você viu?

Ouvi uma voz de criança, mas acho que sonhei.

- E se não foi sonho, Sammy?

- Foi sim, amor. Eu saberia diferenciar.

- Você é muito mais corajosa do que se supõe por sua aparência frágil, Sammy.

- Já Louise...

Sam virou-se e olhou para a cama ao lado. Louise parecia uma criancinha encolhida nos braços de Dean.

- Acha que eles estão se dando bem? — indagou, com a voz quase inaudível.

- Acredito em milagres — a de Samantha não era mais alta — e quanto a nós?

- Eu nunca estive tão feliz.

- Nem eu.

Foi nessa atmosfera de paz que Sam acordou quando o dia amanheceu, mas Samantha não estava ao seu lado. Ele lançou um olhar rápido pela cama ao lado e percebeu que Louise estava sozinha.

- Lou — chamou, e a garota resmungou em resposta — Lou, o Dean te falou que ia sair?

- Que? — ainda estava entorpecida pelo sono.

- Louise, acorda!

Ela, então, abriu os olhos e percebeu que Dean não estava à cama.

- Onde está o Dean? — indagou confusa — E a Samantha?

- É o que eu estou tentando descobrir.

Louise se levantou e olhou à sua volta. Tanto as roupas de Dean quanto as de Samantha, inclusive os casacos, não estavam lá.

- Será que foram comprar pão? — disse a garota, dando de ombros.

- Pra mim tem coisa a mais, Lou.

- Tipo o que? — o desespero ia ganhando lugar em sua voz — Por Deus, Sam, onde eles estão?

- Não sei — ele também parecia um tanto apavorado, embora tentasse se conter — Samantha deixou o celular aqui. Dean levou o dele?

- Não — Louise lançou um rápido olhar para a mesa de cabeceira.

- Espera, ali é um bilhete?

Na mesa das refeições, havia um papel dobrado.

- Eu conheço essa folha, é do meu diário — ela se adiantou, pegando-o.

- E o que diz aí?

- "_Os que lhe são caros vieram a mim por vontade própria, quebrando, de uma vez, os laços mais fortes._" É uma grafia infantil, Sam.

- Ah, meu Deus, já sei do que se trata...

- Incomoda-se se eu perguntar?

- Conheço esse tipo de espírito, Louise. Não me lembro como se chama, mas Dean e eu já nos deparamos com algo desse tipo. Geralmente, quando humanos, eles morrem pelas mãos de alguém que amavam, e então, amargurados, tentam destruir o máximo de laços que puderem. Como ela fez com a menina e o pai. Ah, meu Deus, por que não pensei nisso antes?

- E onde estão Dean e Samantha?

- Não sei. Ela provavelmente os hipnotizou, levando-os a algum lugar por vontade própria.

- Que lugar?

- Não sei, Louise, precisamos investigar.

- Sem pistas?

- Vamos pensar em algo. Esses espíritos geralmente levam as pessoas a lugares onde ela passou momentos importantes com seu objeto de afeto. Para causar mais sofrimento, sabe?

- Por que Dean e Samantha, e não você e eu?

- Porque somos mais suscetíveis.

- Suscetíveis?

- Mais frágeis, eu diria. Não sei qual o laço que ela quis cortar, se o de amor conjugal ou de fraternidade. De qualquer forma, eu sou mais frágil que Dean, e você é mais frágil que Samantha. Se analisarmos do lado conjugal, você é mais frágil que Dean, e, acredite, eu sou mais frágil que Samantha.

Louise não pôde mais se conter, e jogou-se à cama, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos, chorando copiosamente.

- Calma, Lou — Sam encorajou-a — onde Dean poderia lembrar de vocês dois?

- Não sei — ela respondeu quase sem fôlego — não tivemos muitos momentos juntos, sabe?

- Eu e Samantha também não, nesse caso...

- Nesse caso?

- Você e Samantha, qual o lugar em que sua irmã mais lembraria de você?

- Nossa casa, em Wisconsin, não a que pegou fogo, mas a outra, em que vivemos com papai até ele surtar.

- Então arrume as suas coisas, é pra lá que nós iremos.


	12. O Começo do Fim

**12. O começo do fim**

Enquanto Louise arrumava as suas coisas, Sam estava mexendo no notebook, completamente absorto.

- O que você está procurando? - perguntou Louise, enquanto dobrava uma blusa.

- Informações. Preciso saber quem é esse espírito... Espere, acho que encontrei! Vem cá, Lou.

Louise largou a blusa de qualquer jeito na mala e foi ver o que Sam apontava na tela do computador.

- É a garota da fita! - exasperou-se Louise, levando as mãos à boca.

- Exatamente. Em 1936, Melanie Brown foi morta pela mãe, que acabou se matando depois do assassinato. Melanie é o espírito que vêm quebrando os laços desde então.

- E como fazemos para detê-la?

- Iremos até onde o corpo dela está enterrado. Para a nossa sorte, é bem perto de Wisconsin, então não perderemos tempo. Então, queimaremos o corpo. Faremos isso antes de resgatarmos Dean e Samantha.

Louise franziu o nariz para essa estratégia de Sam. Por ela, salvaria logo a irmã e Dean e só depois deteria o espírito de Melanie. Mas ela acabou cedendo. Seria muito difícil salvar os dois com o espírito lá. Ele poderia muito bem matar Louise e Sam também.

Sam pegou o carro, e Louise sentou-se no banco do passageiro, ansiosa. Dizia repetidamente para Sam ir mais rápido, já que a viagem até Wisconsin seria bem longa e eles não poderiam perder tempo, pois eles poderiam encontrar Samantha e Dean mortos se demorassem.

Algumas horas depois, eles chegaram ao cemitério onde Melanie Brown estava enterrada. Louise pulou do carro e foi logo procurar o túmulo da garota. Suas mãos tremiam constantemente, enquanto ela segurava uma pá. A idéia de abrir um túmulo não a estava agradando nem um pouco. Finalmente, Sam encontrou o túmulo. O nome e a data de nascimento e de morte da Melanie estavam talhados numa pedra gasta suja de lodo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sam começou a cavar, enquanto Louise permanecia estática.

- Vamos, Lou! Ajude-me a cavar! Não temos tempo a perder!

- Eu... Eu não vou fazer isso - contestou Louise, ainda trêmula.

- Está com medo do quê? É com o espírito que devemos nos preocupar, não com um monte de ossos - irritou-se Sam.

- Eu sei disso, Sam! Mas estamos cometendo um crime, não é? Estamos violando um túmulo!

- Sim, podemos ser presos. Mas estamos fazendo isso por nossos irmãos, Lou. Ou você prefere que eles sejam mortos?

Depois disso, Louise não hesitou e ajudou Sam a cavar. Encontraram o caixão e Sam o abriu. Um cheiro forte de podridão fez os dois franzirem os narizes.

- Vamos Lou, pegue o sal grosso!

Louise jogou sal grosso no corpo, enquanto Sam despejava querosene para poder incinerá-lo. Finalmente, ele jogou um fósforo no corpo, que imediatamente começou a pegar fogo. Louise e Sam ficaram observando enquanto o corpo desfazia-se em cinzas.

- Sammy e Dean estão a salvo agora? - perguntou Louise, com a voz fraca.

- Estão a salvo do espírito. Mas não sabemos o que ela fez com eles.

- Então vamos logo. Já queimamos o corpo, então está na hora de resgatarmos nossos irmãos.

Sam assentiu, e, junto com Louise, dirigiu-se até o carro, pronto para dirigir até onde Louise e Samantha moraram.

- Sam, eu estava pensando... Foi o espírito de Melanie que matou Peter, ou Sammy estava certa? Foi um humano que o matou?

- Saiu no jornal de ontem, eu acho. Prenderam a pessoa que o matou. Sammy estava certa, foi um humano.

- Ah, tudo o que eu precisava saber... Vi uma perna estrunchada para nada. Vocês deviam ter avisado! - disse Louise, inconformada.

- Você está certa, foi um erro nosso! Mas agora isso não importa mais. Peter está morto, e não tem como reverter isso.

Louise calou-se, observando a paisagem que passava rapidamente pela janela. Reconhecia aquelas árvores, aquelas casinhas ao longe... O lugar onde ela morava com Samantha, e de onde nunca deveriam ter saído, se aquela tragédia não tivesse acontecido. Em uma rua ali perto, ela viu a casa onde ela morava com a família antes da mãe morrer. Seu coração apertou ao ver uma moça esguia sair da casa com seu filho, que aparentava ter uns 7 anos. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar que ele poderia perder a mãe da mesma forma. E também que agora ela e Samantha poderiam estar do lado da mãe e do pai, tendo uma vida normal. Mas nem ela nem Samantha teriam conhecido os Winchester. Independente disso, Louise sabia que se o destino quisesse que eles se encontrassem, teria dado um outro jeito. Ao pensar isso, ela não conseguiu não dar um sorriso triste. Aquele pensamento era típico de Samantha, que acreditava irrevogavelmente no destino. E agora esse mesmo destino fez com que ela estivesse à mercê da morte.

A poucas quadras dali, eles chegaram na casa. Sam arrombou a porta, e a visão que eles tiveram chocou os dois. Samantha estava pendurada pelos pulsos, que sangravam profusamente. Ela tinha vários cortes e hematomas pelo corpo, e um corte bem fundo na cabeça. Louise debulhou-se em lágrimas, e, aos prantos, correu para a irmã desacordada, tentando desamarrá-la com as mãos trêmulas.

- Sammy, o que aquela coisa fez com você? - disse Louise, com a voz embargada.

Sam também estava chocado, e não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer. Ajudou Louise a desamarrar Samantha, e carregou-a até o carro.

- Cuide dela enquanto eu dirijo para o Kansas - pediu Sam, com a voz fraca, enquanto entregava um kit de primeiros socorros para Louise.

Enquanto Sam dirigia a toda velocidade, Louise cuidava da irmã. Fez curativos em todos os seus cortes e deu-lhe água para beber. Mas Samantha parecia não estar melhorando, continuava tão desacordada quanto como a encontraram.

- Sam, pelo amor de Deus, ela não está acordando! Seu coração bate, ela está respirando, mas nada! - exclamou Louise, completamente desesperada.

- Vamos resgatar Dean, depois a levamos para um hospital aqui perto. Deus queira que não, mas Dean pode precisar de acompanhamento médico também.

Louise continuou fazendo de tudo para acordar a irmã, mas só quando Sam tinha estacionado o carro na porta da casa em que ele morava com Dean e os pais no Kansas é que Samantha mostrou alguns fracos sinais vitais.

- Sam... Lou... - disse a garota uma única vez, antes de perder os sentidos novamente.

- Fique com ela, Lou. Vou buscar o Dean.

Louise assentiu. Alisava o cabelo da irmã, ainda chorando copiosamente. Perdera a mãe e o pai estava surtando. Não precisava perder a irmã também... O que ela não daria para estar no lugar de Samantha? Queria morrer em seu lugar. Sabia que a irmã era mais forte, saberia superar aquela dor mais rapidamente... Mas Louise não. Louise não iria conseguir. Se ela perdesse a irmã, estaria perdendo uma parte dela.

Pouco tempo depois, Louise ouviu Sam gritar, de lá de dentro da casa. Deixou a irmã no carro e foi correndo ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Sam, segurando Dean, que também estava desacordado e tão machucado quanto Samantha.

- Vem, Sam, vamos levá-lo para o hospital com Sammy - disse Louise, tentando esconder o quão desesperada estava ao ver as duas pessoas que ela mais gostava naquele estado.

- Não adianta, Lou! Leve Samantha, eu fico com o Dean - retrucou Sam, com a voz embargada e o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas.

- Você está louco? É claro que vai adiantar, os médicos cuidarão dele e...

- EU SOU UM IDIOTA, EU DEVIA TER LEMBRADO! SABE QUE DIA É HOJE, LOUISE? - gritou Sam, interrompendo Louise.

A garota, por sua vez, ficou calada. Ela achou que Sam estava enlouquecendo, ele não estava falando coisa com coisa.

- Venceu o prazo do acordo. Dean morreu, Lou. Ele está no inferno.


	13. Invisível

**13. Invisível**

A princípio, Louise ficou sem voz. Sabia do acordo que Dean tinha feito, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que ele havia morrido. Olhou mais uma vez para o corpo inerte, e desabou. Chorava mais desesperada e desconsoladamente do que Sam, que segurava o seu ombro, numa tentativa inútil de consolo, já que ele mesmo não conseguia ser consolado.

- Dean, não! Você não está morto! Sei que você pode me escutar! - disse Louise, com o tom de voz alterado.

Louise desabou sobre o peito de Dean, e ficou ali não se sabe por quanto tempo. Sam não estava melhor do que ela.

- Lou... Leve Sammy para o hospital. O Dean já está morto, não suportaríamos se acontecesse o mesmo com a Sammy - aconselhou Sam, com a voz fraca.

- Não saio daqui até o Dean acordar! - revoltou-se Louise.

- Eu sei que é difícil, Lou. Mas ele... Não vai acordar - Sam disse, segurando as lágrimas.

Vencida, Louise pegou as chaves do carro e levou Samantha até o hospital. Enquanto isso, Sam pegou o corpo de Dean e o enterrou num túmulo próximo ao de Mary Winchester, mãe dos dois.

Louise andava de lá pra cá pela sala de espera do hospital. Não conseguia acreditar que poderia perder as duas pessoas que ela mais gostava em apenas um dia. Samantha estava em estado grave. As lesões foram tão graves que os médicos tiveram que induzi-la ao coma.

Algum tempo depois, Sam foi para o hospital, cheirando fortemente a bebida.

- Caramba, Sam! Caiu num barril de vinho, foi? - indagou Louise franzindo o nariz.

- Dean está morto e Sammy está indo pelo mesmo caminho. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Contasse estrelas? - retrucou Sam, muito alterado por causa da bebida.

- Vá à cafeteria, Sam. Você precisa tomar um café forte - aconselhou Louise.

- Se esse café me levar pro inferno pra eu salvar meu irmão, eu tomo.

No fundo, Louise sentia o mesmo. Ela faria de tudo para salvar Dean e a irmã, se ela pudesse. Até encararia o inferno se fosse preciso.

Enquanto Louise e Sam estavam na sala de espera, Samantha estava na UTI do hospital. Seu corpo jazia na maca, em meio a vários aparelhos. Mas o seu espírito não estava ali. Estava em pé ao lado da cama, observando tudo o que se passava.

- Credo, foi isso que o espírito fez comigo? Espero que o Dean esteja melhor do que eu. Eu devo ter morrido, só pode. Ei, enfermeira... - disse Samantha, tentando cutucar a enfermeira que trocava o soro, mas ela não deu a menor atenção.

Confusa, Samantha saiu do quarto, deixando o seu corpo ali. Começou a vagar pelo hospital, mas ninguém parecia notar que ela estava ali. Ao ver Sam e Louise quando chegou à sala de visitas, seu coração deu um pulo. Isso se ela pudesse sentir seu próprio coração.

- Sam! Lou! Que bom que vocês estão bem! - exclamou Samantha, indo ao encontro da irmã e tentando abraçá-la. Mas Lou continuava imóvel, com o rosto triste e cansado.

- Vamos, Lou! Eu estou bem na sua frente! Oi! - Samantha tentou mais uma vez, acenando exageradamente bem perto do rosto da irmã.

Vencida, Samantha voltou-se para Sam, que estava com a mesma expressão triste e cansada.

- Sam, você pode me ver, não é? - disse, encostando a mão no rosto de Sam, que ele pareceu nem sentir.

Não estava acreditando que ninguém podia vê-la. Ela sabia que era apenas um fantasma, mas ela também sabia que muitos espíritos eram visíveis. Por que com ela isso era diferente?

Resolveu fazer uma última tentativa. Postou-se atrás da poltrona onde Sam estava sentado. Abaixou-se e soprou em seu ouvido. Ele sentiu, e olhou para trás.

- O que foi, Sam? - perguntou Louise, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Acho que tinha um mosquito voando perto da minha orelha. Que estranho.

Samantha levantou-se e foi até a poltrona onde estava a irmã, fazendo o mesmo que fez com Sam.

- Ai! - sobressaltou-se Louise.

- O que foi? - indagou Sam.

- Acho que aquele mosquito está voando na minha orelha agora.

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO VÊEM QUE EU ESTOU BEM AQUI DO LADO DE VOCÊS? - gritou Samantha, a plenos pulmões. Mas mesmo assim, ninguém a escutou.

Nesse momento, um médico entrou na sala de visitas, e olhou pesaroso para Sam e Louise, que levantaram-se prontamente.

- São os familiares de Samantha Schafner? - perguntou.

- Sim, sim! Doutor, ela está melhorando? - disse Louise, súplice.

- Nenhuma melhora. Ainda está em coma, e seus sinais cerebrais estão cada vez mais lentos. Estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos, mas receio ter que prepará-los para o pior. Samantha não está respondendo ao tratamento, e está piorando.

- Ah, não! EU QUERO VOLTAR! EU QUERO VOLTAR! - desesperou-se Samantha, enquanto via Louise e Sam abraçando-se, chorando desconsoladamente.

- Vocês querem vê-la? Talvez a presença de entes queridos junto dela seja a nossa última esperança.

Louise e Sam assentiram silenciosamente, e acompanharam o médico até onde Samantha estava internada. Samantha acompanhou os três, ainda gritando a altas vozes que não queria morrer.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Sam e Louise chocaram-se com a visão de Samantha ali, cheia de tubos e máquinas ao seu redor. Sua respiração era fraquinha. Se não estivesse em coma, poder-se-ia até dizer que estava dormindo profundamente.

Samantha sobressaltou-se ao ver um homem ao lado de sua cama. E ele realmente parecia enxergá-la.

- Olá, Samantha - disse o desconhecido.

- Ah, finalmente! Alguém que consegue me ver! Quem é você?

- Sou Castiel. Vim te trazer de volta.

- Como é que é?

- Não é a sua hora de morrer, Samantha. Volte para o seu corpo. Você ainda terá uma longa vida pela frente.

- E como você tem tanta certeza assim? É o guardião das chaves do céu? Ou das portas do inferno?

Castiel deu um meio sorriso.

- Não sou tão poderoso assim. Mas sou um representante. Sou um anjo do Senhor.

Samantha gargalhou. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada.

- Cara, isso só pode ser uma pegadinha. E muito bem feita por sinal.

- Não é brincadeira, Samantha. Você ainda não completou a sua missão na Terra. Deve voltar.

- Então pode me explicar como eu faço isso? Sam e Louise estão desesperados e eu... Não quero morrer.

- Eu já disse. Você não vai morrer. Não hoje. Não agora.

Samantha olhou para o seu corpo. Viu Sam e Louise, desesperados, serem empurrados pelo médico enquanto um barulho insistente vinha de uma das máquinas. O coração de Samantha estava parando. Ela estava morrendo.


	14. Reencontro

**14. Reencontro**

- O que eu faço, Castiel? Estou morrendo! - implorou Samantha, aos prantos.

Castiel apenas encostou seus dedos na testa de Samantha, e tudo pareceu sumir.

O coração de Samantha voltou a bater, e ela acordou no mesmo instante. A garota olhou para o lado, e viu que Castiel ainda estava ali.

- Obrigada - murmurou Samantha.

Castiel sorriu em resposta, e sumiu.

Foi Sam quem reparou que a garota havia acordado, enquanto Louise ainda chorava desconsoladamente.

— Sammy — ele disse, segurando a sua mão.

— Ah, Sammy! — ecoou Louise — Você acordou, eu não acredito!

— Ainda não era minha hora — respondeu com a voz fraquinha, refazendo as palavras do anjo.

— Vou chamar o médico — exclamou Sam, erguendo-se.

A garota, entretanto, segurou-lhe pelo punho.

— E Dean? — indagou.

O rosto de Louise imediatamente se contorceu em uma máscara de dor, não menos que de Sam, mas ele sabia disfarçar melhor.

— Dean está morto — ele disse, cobrando se si uma força já ausente.

— Morto? — indignou-se.

— Lembra que ele tinha um prazo para morrer e ir para o inferno? Esse prazo venceu.

Samantha abaixou os olhos e meneou de leve a cabeça, em busca de uma solução.

— E se não for a hora dele? — ela disse finalmente — Ele não pode voltar?

— Está acabado, Sammy. Nunca mais veremos o rosto de Dean, ou ouviremos a sua voz, ou riremos com suas piadas.

As lágrimas de Sam irromperam, e ele deitou a cabeça sobre a cama de Sammy, enterrando nos braços, o rosto arrasado. Ela afagou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-os em seguida, e então ele chorou como uma criança, sentindo que poderia desabafar toda a sua dor, uma vez que os braços de Samantha o protegiam. Louise, entretanto, perdera a sua proteção, e estava totalmente suscetível. Vendo que a irmã já estava bem, ela saiu desabalada pelo quarto, sem mesmo justificar aonde iria.

— Louise! — Samantha chamou, com sua voz que melhorava consideravelmente rápido.

— Deixe-a — sugeriu Sam — ela precisa ficar sozinha.

— Eu sinto muito por Dean. Posso imaginar a dor que está sentindo, eu não consigo me imaginar sem a minha irmã.

— Parece que cavaram o meu peito e arrancaram o meu coração, Sammy.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele beijou a mão da garota e olhou-a profundamente nos olhos, entregando-lhe o que sobrara de sua alma.

— Ainda bem que eu tenho você — ele disse com a voz falhada — que é quem vai me manter vivo daqui pra frente. Eu te amo.

— Eu também — ela respondeu — tenho certeza que voltei à vida por você.

Enquanto isso, Louise corria sem cessar, tencionando esgotar todas as suas forças e finalmente cair por terra, não acordar mais. E veio a cair apenas quando adentrou uma praça abandonada. Caiu em meio às folhagens altas, esgotada. Louise chorou aos gritos, como desejava fazer assim que recebera a notícia, mas não pudera. Ela, antes, jamais se apaixonara verdadeiramente, e quando o fizera, perdera-o. Lembrava que há apenas algumas horas, tinha Dean ao seu lado, podia sentir o calor de seu corpo. Agora ele estava frio, coberto por terra, e todos os seus sonhos haviam sido sepultados com ela. A garota chorou até carecer de forças e cair sobre a densa folhagem, respirando de modo totalmente descompassado e dificultado. Seus pensamentos começaram a se embaralhar, e ela sentiu vir a vertigem. Isso a aliviou, queria ficar inconsciente ao menos por alguns momentos, mas quando pensou ter encontrado um pouco de paz, uma voz a despertou, fazendo com que aquela sua agonia anterior parecesse ínfima.

— Louise — ele repetiu, com sua voz maliciosa e arrastada — que feliz reencontro!

Ela virou-se para ver o rosto que tanto assombrara os seus sonhos, e ele estava lá, perfeitamente igual.

— Reencontro? — indagou com um fio de voz, enquanto recuava, ainda ao chão.

— Não lembra de mim? — Alastair avançava em sua direção, ameaçador — É claro que não, eu não estava nesse corpo.

A garota não respondeu, mas parou de recuar.

— Mas com certeza se lembra do garotinho ruivo no dia do enterro de sua mãe. Eu estava apenas espreitando, Louise, e você é extremamente talentosa. Agora que não tem mais ninguém, pode vir comigo.

— Onde ele está? — ela se ergueu, fitando de perto os olhos azuis do demônio — Onde Dean está?

— No inferno — ele respondeu com simplicidade — e eu tenho sido uma boa companhia para ele, em outro corpo, é claro, porque…

— Não me interessam os seus corpos ou qualquer coisa que venha de você! Leve-me até o Dean.

— Não agora — um sorriso meio torto se formou em seus lábios — você ainda não está pronta, criança.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui sem ele!

— Como é bonito o amor juvenil! — desdenhou — Mas receio que tenha de esquecer essas besteiras e se concentrar no que é importante. Eu a ajudarei a treinar o seu poder, agora que está sozinha e virá a mim.

— EU NÃO ESTOU SOZINHA! TENHO A MINHA IRMÃ!

— Que, no momento, está com o demoniozinho, e sequer se comove com o seu sofrimento.

Um sorriso quase maníaco se formou nos lábios da garota.

— Você pode me tirar tudo, Alastair — ela disse com a voz trêmula — mas a minha alma, a minha essência, nem você, nem demônio algum poderá tirar.

Sentindo-se segura, ela contornou Alastair e rumou de volta para o hospital. Ele não a seguiu.


	15. Futuro

**15. Futuro**

A caminho, Louise começou a pensar em tudo o que presenciara, e no quanto aquilo não parecia real. De repente, lembrou-se com perfeição do dia do enterro de sua mãe, quando se isolara um pouco da família e encontrara o garotinho ruivo.

— O que você tem? — ele dissera tão inocentemente.

— A minha mãe morreu. — respondera a pequena Louise.

Ele a abraçou de um modo protetor e depois foi embora. Louise nunca tornou a vê-lo, mas nunca o esqueceu por completo. Não podia acreditar que ele fosse um demônio, quando acreditava ser um anjo. E o poder? Que poder era esse ao qual Alastair se referia? Ela se torturava mentalmente por pensar que teria aceitado de bom grado ir para o inferno com Alastair, caso ele quisesse levá-la. Iria até lá atrás de Dean, sem pensar no que deixaria para trás.

Enquanto isso, o anjo observava com certo carinho a vítima que salvara da morte, que agora dormia como uma criança.

- Ah, Samantha... Se você soubesse... - disse pesaroso.

Samantha despertou com a voz suave do anjo. Sonolenta, olhou para o lado e viu que ele estava ali, fitando-a.

- Castiel? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a garota, sentando-se enquanto esfregava os olhos com os nós dos dedos.

- Te observando. Pois é isso o que os anjos fazem. Observam as pessoas.

- Por favor, tem milhões de pessoas no mundo. Eu estou bem, tem muita gente que precisa mais de você do que eu.

- É aí que você se engana, Samantha. Observei-a durante toda a sua vida. E acredite, eu sei mais sobre você do que imagina.

- Que bonitinho, você é o meu anjo da guarda!

- Não sou - disse Castiel, com um meio sorriso - Mas tenho o dever de adverti-la.

- Sobre o quê? - indagou Samantha, confusa.

- Sam Winchester. Ele é perigoso. Uma garota com a alma tão cheia de luz e pureza não deve se envolver com alguém com o futuro tão nebuloso.

- Eu o amo, Castiel. Você, como um anjo, deveria entender isso. E o meu futuro não deve ser menos nebuloso que o dele, já que temos a mesma história de vida.

- Só vai ser se você quiser. Sam já tem o futuro escrito, mas você não. Seu futuro depende de suas decisões. Se você seguir o caminho certo, Deus terá grandes planos para você.

- Como assim? Deus não sabe o futuro de todos nós?

- Sabe. Menos o seu. Seus poderes e suas escolhas podem te levar ao mesmo futuro sangrento e horrendo de Sam, mas também podem te levar a um caminho de luz. Tudo depende de você, Samantha. Por isso é que eu te digo: cuidado com o Sam. Ele é capaz de coisas que nem você e nem ele imaginam.

- Não vou largá-lo assim. Aconteça o que acontecer, estarei ao lado dele.

Nesse momento, a porta abriu, e Sam entrou no quarto, dando o primeiro sorriso em dias. Samantha percebeu que Castiel havia sumido novamente.

- Sammy, tenho ótimas notícias! - exclamou Sam animado.

Samantha olhou-o, impassível. O que Castiel havia dito ainda ecoava em sua mente.

- O que aconteceu? - Sam finalmente perguntou, ao ver que Samantha não demonstrava a menor reação.

- Er... Nada de mais. Só um sonho ruim.

Samantha sabia que deveria contar a verdade para Sam, mas não se atreveu. Duvidava muito que ele acreditasse na existência de um anjo, e que ele conversava com ela.

- Então, o médico me disse que amanhã você já receberá alta!

Mesmo com a boa notícia de que ela não comeria mais aquela comida horrível de hospital, Samantha não conseguiu ficar feliz com isso, porque agora outra coisa a incomodava.

- Sam, onde está a Lou?

- Não a vejo desde que você acordou.

- Sinto que ela vai fazer alguma besteira.

Ao dizer isso, Samantha começou a tirar a agulha que estava em seu braço, para receber soro, e levantou-se rapidamente da cama.

- Sammy, enlouqueceu? - disse Sam, segurando Samantha - Você tem que ficar aqui!

- Não vou ficar, Sam. Minha irmã está alterada, eu a conheço! Preciso ir atrás dela! Além do mais, os médicos vão me dar alta. Sair 24 horas mais cedo não vai fazer diferença, vai?

Sam soltou Samantha. Sabia que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria detê-la.

Ao fechar a porta do quarto, Samantha pôde ouvir claramente a voz de Castiel em sua cabeça.

- Muito bem, Samantha. Ajudar a sua irmã é uma das decisões que eu te falei. As decisões que te levarão para o caminho certo.

Samantha sorriu, de si para si. Qual era a daquele anjo? Será que ele a perseguiria até o dia de sua morte?

Enquanto isso, Louise estava sentada em um banco de uma praça. Tinha desistido de voltar ao hospital. Não suportaria abrir a porta do quarto de Samantha e vê-la com Sam, feliz. Sam ainda tinha alguém em que se apoiar e buscar forças. Louise não. Samantha a dava forças, mas não tanto quando Dean. Ao lado dele, ela não se sentia vulnerável e fraca. Ao lado dele, ela estava protegida. Agora ela havia perdido aquela proteção, e, junto com essa proteção, uma parte de seu coração foi junto com Dean. Louise estava sofrendo. Não agüentaria viver mais um dia ser vem o rosto de Dean, de ouvir a sua risada, de sentir os seus lábios... Foi isso que levou-a a tomar uma decisão. Levantou-se do banco, decidida, quando uma voz a sobressaltou.

- Não precisa me procurar, Louise. Eu já estou aqui - disse Alastair, com o sorriso desdenhoso.

- Como você sabia que eu queria falar com você?

- Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer - Alastair disse, deslizando seus dedos no rosto de Louise, que ela prontamente afastou.

- Não pense que sou seu brinquedinho, Alastair. Vou fazer isso por Dean, não por você - retrucou, amargamente.

Nesse momento, Sam e Samantha apareceram, ofegantes. Tinham corrido do hospital até ali.

- Louise! Por favor, não! - implorou Samantha.

Louise voltou-se para a irmã. Em seu semblante era visível o quanto estava desesperada.

- Não tenho outra opção, Sammy! Ou eu faço isso, ou eu vou definhar! Eu não sou forte igual a você!

- Lou... Há outras formas de superar a dor... Não se alie a esse... Demônio - argumentou Sam.

- Vocês não entendem! E nunca vão entender! Eu preciso!

- Não precisa! Por favor, desista.

- Adeus, Samantha. Adeus, Sam.

Samantha ainda tentou agarrar a irmã enquanto ela se virava para Alastair. Não deixaria a irmã fazer aquilo. Só de ver o que tinha acontecido com Dean depois de ele ter se aliado com o demônio era uma razão bastante forte para que Samantha não quisesse que a irmã fizesse o mesmo.

- Sammy, deixe-me. Seja feliz com o Sam, que eu também serei feliz. À minha maneira.

Samantha largou a irmã, lágrimas caindo pesadamente de seus olhos.

- Estou pronta, Alastair. Ensine-me esses malditos poderes, para que eu possa resgatar Dean do inferno.


	16. Suscetível

**16. Suscetível**

— Não há poder algum — Alastair disse bem próximo ao ouvido da garota, enlaçando-a — nem mesmo vamos para o inferno. Ao menos, não agora.

Antes que Louise pudesse indignar-se, ele tomou o seu rosto com força e a beijou. Sumiram de lá, evaporando como fumaça.

— Como…

— Não sei, Sammy — disse Sam meio apático — mas é irreversível. Ela fez a sua própria escolha.

— Não há nada que possamos fazer?

— Nada, Sammy, tente se conformar.

— Eu não vou me conformar! — a garota exclamou, com a voz alterada — É a minha irmã!

— O meu irmão também está morto!

— Dane-se! Não é por isso que Louise precisa morrer também!

— Ela _quis_ir atrás dele!

— Mas para onde esse Alastair a levou? Você deve saber…

— EU NÃO SOU DEUS, SAMANTHA! — gritou — E quer saber? Me deixa, tá legal?

Sam só podia mesmo estar arrasado para ter uma reação daquele tipo com a garota que amava. Ela, entretanto, continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sentindo-se fraca, vulnerável e desprotegida. Desabaria ao chão, mas alguém a segurou nos braços. Castiel. Ele a levou para um casebre abandonado que havia ali perto

— Não está tão ruim — ele disse com sua voz terna, colocando a garota sobre a cama de lençóis esfarrapados.

Samantha nada disse, apenas deixou que as lágrimas mornas caíssem por seu rosto. Castiel prontamente as secou.

— Louise foi levada — a garota balbuciou.

— Eu sei — falou, cariciando e beijando os cabelos da menina — mas tente se acalmar, você precisa dormir.

O choro de Samantha cessou, e ela ficou apenas soluçando, como uma criancinha. Castiel deitou a seu lado e envolveu-a, fazendo com que a garota obtivesse um pouco de paz. E a referida paz foi se tornando predominante, como se uma luz emanasse de Castiel e envolvesse a garota. Antes de adormecer, ela murmurou baixinho o trecho de uma música que lembrara:

"_In the arms of an angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel."_

No outro extremo da cidade, em um lugar que parecia ser um bosque abandonado, Alastair se materializou com Louise, que cambaleou um pouco, olhando confusa para aquela paisagem desconhecida.

— Aqui não é o inferno — disse Louise decidida — embora se pareça bastante.

— Ah, não — Alastair respondeu sorrindo, enquanto contornava a garota — aqui é muito mais frio, não é? Vejo que está arrepiada. — e tocou o pescoço da garota, que imediatamente deu um pulo para trás.

— Leve-me até Dean — ela disse entre dentes — Você prometeu.

— Ora, que lhe prometi? Não me lembro…

— Disse que me levaria até o inferno.

— E levarei, mas não agora. Você terá toda uma eternidade para aproveitá-lo, por que a pressa?

— Você disse que não tenho poder algum…

— E não tem mesmo, ao menos não ainda.

— Quais são as suas intenções, Alastair?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, tocando de leve o rosto de Louise com as pontas dos dedos. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da garota, e ela quis esquivar-se, ignorando aquela sensação, mas ele foi mais rápido e estreitou-a nos braços. Louise relutava, empurrando Alastair com as mãos, o que era uma tentativa inútil. Os rostos estavam extremamente próximos, e ela não conseguia desviar os seus olhos dos orbes azuis e enigmáticos do demônio.

— Por enquanto — ele sussurrou — tê-la é a minha única intenção. Depois pensaremos em outra coisa.

Louise não entendia o sentimento de suscetibilidade que a acometia. Parte de sua mente estava em Dean, a causa principal daquela loucura à qual se aventurara, mas outra, predominante, vagava como um fantasma, entorpecendo-a, fazendo-a aceitar os beijos de Alastair com sofreguidão. Em poucos segundos, a parte de sua mente que clamava pela realidade, esvaneceu-se como fumaça, e Louise foi possuída por um desejo irracional, mas extremamente forte, incontrolável. Deitou-se com o demônio ao mato cerrado, esquecendo-se por completo de tudo o que pensava momentos antes.

Aos primeiros raios da aurora, Samantha acordou sobressaltada, tendo certeza de que sonhara com a presença de Castiel durante a noite. E fora um sonho muito real, então, pois sentia-se mais calma e seu corpo, outrora fatigado, não doía em absolutamente nenhum ponto. Ergueu-se da surrada cama do casebre abandonado e olhou a sua volta. Fora realidade, então, realmente havia sido levada até ali pelo anjo. Sentiu imediatamente o mesmo carinho que sempre a tomava ao pensar nele. Mas, então, fez-se uma sombra em suas lembranças divinas: Castiel a havia deixado sozinha naquele lugar, e ela não sabia como voltar para casa. Antes que pudesse alimentar qualquer sentimento de ira pelo anjo, alguém irrompeu pela porta de madeira, e ela não soube dizer se sentiu raiva ou amor pelo rosto conhecido.

— Sam? — indagou.

— Este lugar apareceu em minha visão — ele disse timidamente — então concluí que estivesse aqui. Peço desculpas por ontem, eu estava realmente abalado.

— Não importa. — ela disse tristemente — Para onde vamos agora?

— Procurar um hotel para nós dois — a voz de Sam praticamente ficou entalada ao dizer essas palavras — já que Dean e Louise…

Samantha assentiu, e uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto. Sam tirou a sua prórpia jaqueta e a cobriu, visto que a manhã estava fria e as roupas da garota não estavam apropriadas ao clima. Feito isso, ele beijou-lhe os cabelos e a abraçou ternamente.

Nesse momento, Louise acordava no bosque inabitado, coberta apenas pelo sobretudo que trajara na noite anterior. Piscou repetidas vezes para o sol que entrava pela copa das árvores e sentiu a cabeça latejar. Lembrou-se de cada ínfimo detalhe da noite que tivera com Alastair. O sentimento de entrega e irracionalidade a haviam abandonado, mas ela, por incrível que pareça, não se sentia nem um pouco arrependida. Tentou erguer-se para se recompor, mas voltou imediatamente à posição horizontal, visto que o corpo lhe doía como se houvesse sido espancada. Olhou para seus braços e pernas alvíssimos e constatou que não havia nenhum hematoma ali. As dores eram musculares, como se houvesse praticado exercícios pesados depois de um longo tempo de sedentarismo. Mas a sensação era de satisfação pura. Louise fechou os olhos para ter novamente as imagens na noite anterior diante deles. Espantava-se com o fato de ter-lhe sumido do peito a dor pela perda de Dean, mas, de uma forma perversa, gostava da sensação. Foi quando lhe ocorreu que não sabia onde estava, nem como voltar. Fora transportada misteriosamente por um demônio, podia estar nos Estados Unidos ou do outro lado do mundo. Desesperada, procurou o celular no bolso do sobretudo. Ao constatar que havia sinal, respirou aliviada. Estava perto, então. Buscou o número da irmã na discagem rápida e acionou-o com as mãos trêmulas.

O celular de Samantha tocou no momento em que ela e Sam entraram no Chevy.

— É Louise — admirou-se a garota — mas de onde ela está ligando?

— Acho que no inferno não tem sinal — brincou Sam, mas a namorada não lhe deu atenção.

— Louise? — indagou nervosa.

— _Sammy_— respondeu a irmã do outro lado da linha_— você e Sam precisam me tirar daqui._

— Mas onde você está?

— _Não sei. Alastair me trouxe para cá._

— Olhe à sua volta, não consegue ver nenhuma placa ou coisa parecida?

Louise ergueu-se, enrolada no sobretudo, ignorando as dores excruciantes no corpo inteiro, e procurou qualquer indício de identificação daquele lugar. Por sorte, havia uma placa muito gasta e enferrujada, mas onde ainda se podia ler "Eagle Park". Ela, imediatamente, passou a informação para a irmã.

— Eagle Park? — repetiu Samantha — Mas onde fica isso?

— _Não sei, peçam informação._

— Tudo bem, espere aí, está bem? Nós vamos procurar esse parque.

— _Não demorem._

Samantha desligou o celular e deu um longo suspiro.

— Às vezes não sei quem é a irmã mais nova e quem é a mais velha — desabafou.

— Vamos procurar o tal Eagle Park — falou Sam, ignorando o comentário da namorada e tentando não pensar em Dean.

Pararam em um café paupérrimo e sombrio, cuj0 atendente era um velhinho asmático, que mal parecia se aguentar nas próprias pernas.

— Bom dia — saudou Samantha meio a contragosto — Gostaríamos de uma informação.

— Pois não, senhorita? — respondeu o pobre homem com sua voz cansada.

— O senhor sabe onde fica o Eagle Park?

— A duas quadras daqui — ele respondeu com simplicidade — mas já está abandonado há muito tempo. Sabem, brinquei lá quando criança, e na minha adolescência já não era mais um parque, mas um bosque esquecido.

— Dean diria "tá brincando!" — murmurou Sam, com a tristeza a pesar em seu semblante.

— Vou lhes dizer como chegar lá.

Louise andava de um lado para o outro, sentindo um frio estranho, apesar de suas roupas quentes. Sentia medo do lugar um tanto macabro, mas não se sentia à vontade para apenas pensar em clamar por Alastair. Para seu grande alívio, não passaram-se vinte minutos e ela pôde divisar os vultos de Sam e Samantha em meio à neblina. Gesticulou um tanto exageradamente, e abriu um grande sorriso quando eles se aproximaram.

— Ah, Sammy! — ela correu para os braços da irmã, que enlaçou-a, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

— Que bom que você está aqui — disse Samantha com a voz embargada.

Mas Louise não se comovia. Ao soltar a irmã, olhou para Sam e sorriu, como se o encontrasse em uma festa. Como se Dean estivesse vivo e bem disposto, e ela pudesse esquecer as preocupações.

— Vamos, então? — ela indagou com um grande sorriso no rosto, tomando a dianteira e refazendo o caminho pelo qual vira chegar a irmã e o cunhado.

— Ela está estranha — murmurou Sam em tom confidencial.

— Também acho — concordou Samantha — acha que Alastair fez alguma coisa?

— Certamente.

Louise sentou no banco de trás do carro e esticou as pernas, gemendo.

— Estou quebrada — admitiu.

— Pode começar a nos explicar por que não está no inferno? — indagou Sam.

— Alastair acha que ainda não estou pronta para ir — ela disse com tamanha simplicidade, como se falasse do namorado que se recusa a levá-la para conhecer os pais.

— _Ainda_? — disse Samantha indignada — Isso significa que um dia ele pretende que você vá?

— É provável que sim.

— Dean não gostaria que você fizesse isso, Lou.

— Dean está morto, Sam — respondeu friamente — Sua opinião já não importa.

Sam e Samantha se entreolharam, parecendo confusos. Foi ele quem fez a pergunta:

— O que Alastair fez com você?

— Eu prefiro que você diga "o que fizemos" — ela respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso a brincar em seus lábios.

— Louise…

— Sam Winchester, o que um homem e uma mulher fazem quando estão sozinhos?

O rapaz, indignado, deixou que o carro perdesse a direção, fazendo um alto ruído de pneus, que assustou ainda mais Samantha, mas provocou uma risada exagerada em sua irmã.

— Por Deus, Louise… — recomeçou, com a voz falhada pelo susto.

— Deus? — deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso — Falar de Deus, quando se trata de um demônio?

— Transar com um demônio, garota…

— Qual o problema? Você não tem sangue de demônio e transa com a minha irmã? E vice-versa?

— Cala a boca, Louise! — exclamou Samantha — Você está fora de si.

— Eu nunca estive tão lúcida.

Ao chegarem ao primeiro hotel que encontraram, Louise resolveu ir tomar banho, então Sam e Samantha puderam conversar.

— Acha que ela está possuída? — indagou a garota aos cochichos.

— Não, ela está seduzida. — garantiu Sam — Alastair conseguiu persuadi-la, de modo que ela foi capaz de esquecer de todos os seus sentimentos bons, para dedicar-se apenas a ele. Mas ela está totalmente sã, tem noção de tudo o que aconteceu, da morte de Dean, inclusive, mas não sente mais nenhum amor ou pesar por ele.

— Mas qual a intenção de Alastair? Ele não me parece nem um pouco afetuoso.

— É isso que precisamos descobrir. O fato é que ele tem Louise nas mãos, e ela certamente mataria e morreria por ele.

— Isso não é possível! Louise não mataria nem uma mosca, que dirá as pessoas que ama!

— Ela não ama mais ninguém, Sammy — parou por um segundo para se certificar de que ainda ouvia o barulho do chuveiro — apenas Alastair.

— Como ela pode amá-lo?

— Como eu disse, ele a persuadiu, distorceu-lhe os sentimentos. Nós precisamos ajudá-la.

— Você tem alguma ideia?

— Nenhuma, mas espero que não tenha acontecido o pior.

— Pior?

— Esquece. Ela desligou o chuveiro, vai nos ouvir se continuarmos a falar.

Samantha assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. Pensou nas tragédias de sua vida, no fato de ter a mãe morta, o pai louco, e agora a irmã hipnotizada por um demônio. Era mais do que ela podia suportar, e mesmo com o rapaz a quem amava ao seu lado, ela sentiu falta do abraço divino de Castiel, que poderia lhe levar a paz até mesmo no inferno.


	17. Revelações

**17. Revelações**

Samantha passara a noite inteira em frente ao computador, pesquisando tudo o que podia sobre demônios, inferno e hipnose. De manhã, haviam profundas olheiras em seus olhos, e ela mexia distraidamente seu café, sem saber o que estava fazendo.

- A noite foi boa com o Sam? - provocou Louise, enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira ao lado da irmã.

- Muito engraçado, Lou. Na verdade eu estava fazendo umas pesquisas.

- Pesquisando o quê, garota? Não temos um caso e você não está mais na faculdade! Teve uma crise de nerdice, foi?

- Como você é engraçada, Louise, estou morrendo de rir - disse Samantha, irônica - Além do mais, se você acha que seu amor repentino por um demônio não é um caso a ser investigado... - Samantha deu um longo bocejo.

- Como se você amasse um cara muito normal, né? - finalizou Louise, pegando uma xícara de café e retirando-se.

Louise esbarrou em Sam, que entrava na sala naquele exato momento. Também haviam profundas olheiras em seus olhos, e seu cabelo estava levemente bagunçado.

- Mas o que é que é isso, hein? Estou na Casa dos Zumbis? - zombou Louise.

Sam não deu atenção a Louise, ou não a escutou. Foi sentar-se na cadeira onde Louise estava sentada, ao lado de Samantha.

- Noite difícil? - perguntou Sam, analisando Samantha.

- Acho que não foi muito melhor do que a sua - respondeu Samantha com um sorriso cansado.

- É, ultimamente não ando dormindo muito bem... - Sam viu que havia uma grande quantidade de papéis sobre a mesa - O que é isso?

- Passei a noite pesquisando. Acredite, não consegui encontrar nada que pudesse nos ajudar com a Louise. Ou com o Dean.

- Você ainda insiste nisso, Sammy? Infelizmente, não tem como ajudar o Dean! Ele está morto! - disse Sam, começando a se irritar.

- Onde está a sua esperança, Sam? Você prefere deixar o seu irmão queimando no inferno? Apesar de tudo, eu ainda prefiro acreditar que há uma forma de tirá-lo de lá.

Sam fitou os próprios joelhos, sem graça.

- Você tem certeza de que não achou nada? Nem sobre hipnose demoníaca ou sobre... Tirar pessoas do inferno? - Sam indagou, voltando a olhar para Samantha.

- Bom - ela sorriu - Nada muito útil. Descobri que os demônios só hipnotizam as pessoas quando eles querem algo delas, mas eles só fazem isso quando sabem que a pessoa se recusaria terminantemente a fazer aquilo que eles pedissem em seu estado normal. Isso a gente já sabia. Mas também tem mais uma coisa... Não tem a ver com o que estamos procurando, mas eu achei interessante.

Samantha entregou uma folha de papel para Sam, que prontamente começou a ler.

- Os 66 selos que prendem Lúcifer no inferno? - indagou Sam, confuso.

- É. Eu te disse que não tinha nada a ver.

- Agora não tem, mas pode ser que depois essa informação seja de grande utilidade. Nunca se sabe - constatou Sam, pensativo.

- Pára com isso, Sam - ela disse, pegando o papel das mãos de Sam - Isso é inútil. Os selos de Lúcifer, ou ele próprio, não tem nada a ver com isso.

Nisso, eles ouviram Louise gritando no quarto. Levantaram-se prontamente e correram para lá, exasperados. Depararam-se com Louise apontando uma arma para um homem, que vestia um terno, e, por cima deste, um sobretudo bege. Não se sabia como ele havia entrado ali sem ser visto.

- O que você quer aqui? Vamos, senão eu ligo pra polícia! Não, melhor ainda! Eu dou um tiro nessa sua cara! - ameaçou Louise, ensandecida, engatilhando a arma.

- Não, Lou! Não o mate! - implorou Samantha, que correu para postar-se entre a irmã e o invasor.

- Você é boazinha demais, Sammy. Tem muitas pessoas no mundo que merecem morrer, e esse marginal é uma dessas pessoas.

- Ele não é um marginal, Lou! Abaixe essa arma!

- E como você pode saber disso?

- Você o conhece, Sammy? - perguntou Sam, desconfiado.

Samantha ignorou o que Louise e Sam haviam perguntado, e voltou-se para o rapaz que ela estava protegendo.

- O que faz aqui, Castiel?

- Castiel? - indagaram Sam e Louise, em uníssono. Samantha novamente os ignorou.

- Não se preocupem com Dean Winchester. É com Louise que vocês devem se preocupar - disse Castiel, fitando o rosto de cada um que se encontrava naquele cômodo. Seu olhar demorou-se no rosto de Samantha.

- Você é louco? Eu estou ótima! - retrucou Louise.

- Acho que pra quem transou com um demônio, ela não está nada bem - contestou Sam.

- Esse é o motivo para que vocês se preocupem com Louise. Quanto ao Dean, nós já sabemos o que fazer com ele - admitiu Castiel, com o semblante impassível.

- Nós? Nós quem? - indagou Louise, mas naquele momento Castiel já havia sumido.

- Acho que ele estava se referindo aos anjos - concluiu Samantha, pensativa.

- Como é que é? Como você sabe disso? E de onde você o conhece? - perguntou Sam.

- Ele é Castiel. Ele é um anjo, e salvou a minha vida.


	18. Anunciação

**18. Anunciação**

— Anjo? — indagou Louise com um riso de desdém, ainda segurando a arma — Você tá viajando, Sammy?

— Ele me trouxe de volta naquela noite em que eu estava de coma — Samantha disse impaciente — mas não vem ao caso. Se ele diz que vai tirar o Dean do inferno, eu acredito. Castiel é fantástico.

— Olha só — Louise largou a arma em cima da cama e juntou as duas mãos em forma de oração — que caso interessante temos aqui! Você fala e fala de mim, Sammy, mas está apaixonada por um anjo! Anjos não têm sexo, bobinha! Castiel… Casto até no nome!

— Cala a boca, Louise! — exclamou a irmã cerrando os punhos — Já estou perdendo a paciência com você!

— E o que você vai fazer? Chamar o Castiel? Quer bancar o Dan Brown e brincar de Anjos de Demônios?

— Se você não ficar quieta, eu te mando diretamente pro inferno!

— Será um favor. O inferno é quente. Alastair é quente. E quanto ao seu anjinho, ele sabe fazer direito?

Samantha avançou para a irmã, mas Sam, que até então parecia impassível, a deteve, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Ela está fora de si — ele murmurou para a namorada, segurando-a pelos braços — tente ter paciência, amor.

— Você é tão corno que me dá pena, Sam — Louise provocou, com um sorriso e um olhar de maldade, que em nada combinariam com ela em seu estado normal — e você, Sammy, é uma vadia.

Dito isso, a garota saiu para a rua. Samantha sentou na cama, colocando o rosto entre as mãos e chorou. Estava esgotada, e via a pessoa que mais amava definhando aos poucos, tornando-se um monstro. Sam afagou-lhe os cabelos, beijando-os ternamente.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito — ele garantiu — talvez esse Castiel nos ajude.

— Temo por ela — falou a garota com a voz embargada — esse Alastair parece ser extremamente forte, e ele esteve nos sonhos dela por um bom tempo, lembra?

— Alastair é realmente forte.

— O que você sabe sobre ele, Sam?

— Não sabemos muita coisa, Dean e eu. Quando Louise falou em Alastair, nós sabíamos que já tínhamos ouvido esse nome em algum lugar, mas tudo o que conhecemos sobre ele, é que é um demômio extremamente forte, um dos mais próximos e queridos de Lúcifer. O chefe geralmente o manda fazer os seus serviços mais importantes. Dean não gosta de falar sobre isso, diz que Alastair é um enigma pra ele.

— Então o que ele pretende com Louise, deve ser realmente perigoso.

— Certamente.

Sammy retornou à sua posição cabisbaixa, e Sam ficou a lhe fazer massagem nos ombros. Ele, obviamente estava preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado pelas palavras de Castiel, que lhe levaram alguma esperança.

Um mês passou tão depressa e tão sem novidades, que ninguém sentiu. Louise continuava do mesmo jeito, só que mais comedida. Agora ficava horas e horas parada fitando uma parede vazia, como se não houvesse nada mais interessante. Sam e Samantha pesquisavam assiduamente sobre demônios e hipnose, mas não obtiam nenhum resultado satisfatório. Castiel nunca mais aparecera, e Sammy, às vezes, sentia a sua falta na hora de dormir. Por falta de casos estranhos para investigar e outras coisas desse tipo, eles continuavam no mesmo hotel.

Em um final de tarde de sábado, eles estavam na sala assistindo a um filme. Louise naquele dia parecia bem controlada, e até comentava e ria com a irmã e o cunhado, como se estivesse tudo normal. De repente, a garota se levantou, correndo abalada para o banheiro.

— Lou! — exclamou Samantha preocupada, correndo atrás da irmã.

A porta estava trancada, e Samantha começou a bater, desesperando-se por não obter resposta.

— Vá embora! — balbuciou a garota com a voz totalmente falhada — Você não precisa ver isso, Sammy.

— Louise, abra, por favor! — implorou a irmã.

Mas ela só abriu quase dois minutos depois, e quando o fez, uma onda de vertigem a invadiu, e ela teria caído ao chão, se Sam não fosse tão rápido.

Louise acordou minutos depois em sua cama, com a irmã e o cunhado à sua volta. Seu rosto estava lívido, os lábios descorad0s, e os olhos se mexiam sem fixar um ponto.

— Lou — murmorou Samantha com uma voz sumida.

— Sammy — a garota balbuciou, extremamente fraca — Sam, o que está acontecendo?

— Ainda não sabemos — disse Sam — mas você vai ficar bem, vamos cuidar de você.

Louise segurou a mão de Sam, totalmente súplice. Ele a afagou e sorriu com bondade.

— Você é como um irmão — ela disse, sorrindo — um irmão querido.

Sam e Samantha se entreolharam. Louise estaria voltando ao normal? Eles não sabiam que aquilo era só o começo do inferno.

— Quero tomar um banho — anunciou Louise — e escovar os dentes.

— Mas, Lou, você está fraca.

— Não estou, Sammy. Sinto-me imunda, isso sim.

Louise passou um considerável tempo embaixo do chuveiro meditando. Apesar de estar constantemente hipnotizada, ela tinha consciência de que havia algo estranho, e sua vida estava tomando outro rumo. Quand0 se sentiu fraca demais para continuar de pé, ela deixou o box e se enrolou em uma grande toalha branca, e se dedicou a pentear os cabelos. Louise estranhava seu reflexo no espelho, achava-se muito abatida, ainda mais pálida do que era de costume. Estava concentrada nas olheiras, quando apareceu um segundo rosto no espelho, e ela reprimiu um grito, virando-se imediatamente para trás.

— Alastair — murmurou.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso impregnado de malícia e caminhou na direção de Louise, beijando-a sem dizer palavra.

— Pensei que não viria mais — ela disse ofegante, quando se afastaram.

— Estava esperando o momento certo — falou ele com sua voz plácida e um tanto asmática.

— Momento certo?

Alastair sorriu novamente, desta feita com mais vontade, ao notar a aparente confusão no semblante da garota. Agarrou-a delicadamente pelos cabelos e a puxou para mais perto de si.

— E como vai o nosso bebê? — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Louise afastou-se de um ímpeto, olhando horrorizada para Alastair. De repente, aquele enjoo fazia sentido.

— Íncubo — murmurou ela com a voz fraquinha.

Alastair virou os olhos, em uma expressão de desdém.

— Esses nomes bonitos — ele riu — mas o importante é que você está gerando um filho meu.

A expressão de terror de Louise transformou-se em uma de deslumbramento, e ela sorriu, levando as mãos até a barriga. Uma lágrima de emoção caiu de seus olhos.

— Eu vou ter um filho?

— É, parece que sim. E ele virá com uma importante missão: Servir ao Lúcifer.

A revelação fez com que Louise franzisse o cenho.

— Como? — indagou admirada.

— Lúcifer está fraco — disse Alastair com simplicidade — apenas a mistura do sangue de um humano e um demônio poderá fortalecê-lo e ao mesmo tempo torná-lo mais humano do que nunca. Ele me escolheu para esta tarefa, e eu escolhi você, muito antes de você nascer. Agora você é como uma Maria às avessas.

— Você quer dizer que vai matar o meu filho?

— É claro que não, algumas gotas bastam.

Louise suspirou aliviada, depois jogou-se nos braços de Alastair.

— Obrigada — disse — eu te amo.

Ele beijou os cabelos da garota, mas às suas costas, virou os olhos em uma atitude entediada.

Minutos depois Louise apareceu no quarto, já vestida. Um brilho enstusiástico, mas ao mesmo tempo ensandecido, brilhava em seus olhos.

— Sam e Sammy — ela disse com um grande sorriso, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga, de forma protetora — vocês vão ganhar um sobrinho.


	19. Sangue de Demônio

**19. Sangue de demônio**

- Você surtou, Louise? - indagou Samantha, depois de ter se engasgado com a água que estava tomando.

- Porque eu estaria surtada, irmã? Estou grávida, isso não é maravilhoso?

- De quem é esse filho, Louise? É do Dean, não é? - perguntou Sam, visivelmente preocupado.

- Dean - Louise gargalhou alto - Não seja idiota! Esse filho é do Alastair.

- Do Alastair? Ah, não, você tem que abortar! Alastair é um demônio, não sabemos se o que está no seu ventre é realmente uma criança!

- Que estupidez, Samantha! Eu não pediria para você abortar um filho seu e do Sam, mesmo sabendo o que vocês são. Será que você não pode me deixar ser feliz? Será que só você tem esse direito? - contestou Louise, com o tom de voz mais elevado.

- Me admira o seu jeito de ser feliz. Tendo um filho do demônio! - retrucou Samantha, também alterando-se.

- Acalme-se, Sammy. Não se esqueça que Louise está fora de si - ponderou Sam.

- ELA NÃO É A MINHA IRMÃ, SAM! Louise não está mais aqui, só essa garota estranha que diz ser minha irmã! - gritou Samantha, não contendo mais as lágrimas.

- Ora, que tocante, _Sammy_. Antes que eu comece a debulhar-me em lágrimas, vou me retirar - disse Louise, irônica - Já vou comprar as roupinhas do meu bebê, se vocês não se importam.

Com um brilho estranho nos olhos, Louise saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. Samantha, irritada, começou a dar socos no travesseiro.

- Não agüento mais isso! Às vezes me dá vontade de ir atrás daquele demônio e matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos! - disse.

- Eu também sinto o mesmo, Sammy. Mas, por ora, não é a melhor saída. Não temos como matá-lo.

- Onde estão os anjos essa hora? Eles podem cuidar do Alastair melhor do que nós!

- Olha, esqueça Alastair por enquanto. Vamos cuidar de Louise, que é a principal vítima dessa história toda. Precisamos fazer com que Alastair não conclua os seus planos com ela.

- Que planos? Não sabemos qual é o maldito plano que ele tem!

- Depois de sabermos que Louise está grávida, acho que eu tenho uma noção do que ele está pretendendo.

Samantha o fitou, confusa, enquanto ele procurava um livro que jazia numa grande pilha perto do criado-mudo. Todos os dias, eles passavam horas e horas procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-los naqueles livros.

- Olha só, Sammy - disse Sam, entregando o livro a Samantha - Pelo o que diz aí, alguns demônios podem ter filhos com humanos com apenas um propósito: servir a Lúcifer. Pelo o que parece, Alastair engravidou Louise com esse intuito.

- Mas por que Lúcifer quer um filho de um demônio? - perguntou Samantha, devolvendo o livro a Sam.

- Dizem que o sangue de uma criança metade demônio metade humana pode fazer com que Lúcifer fique mais forte. E tem mais uma coisa - Sam abaixou-se para pegar um dos papéis resultantes de uma das pesquisas de Samantha.

Samantha pegou a folha das mãos de Sam, e prontamente entendeu.

- Os 66 selos... Quando uma criança inocente, filha de um demônio com uma humana, for usada para servir ao Lúcifer, um selo será quebrado - constatou Samantha, horrorizada.

- Exatamente. Alastair é um dos demônios que Lúcifer mais confia, eu não me admiraria que ele fizesse isso por seu_mestre_.

- E se esse selo quebrar-se, estaremos cada vez mais perto do Apocalipse.

- É por isso que não devemos deixar tudo isso começar. Louise deve abortar. Mesmo sem saber dos motivos, você acabou pensando nisso também.

- E do jeito que ela está alucinada, isso vai ser quase impossível. Você viu como ela me tratou agora há pouco. Vai ser mais fácil Dean voltar do inferno do que convencê-la a abortar.

Sam franziu as sobrancelhas para tal comparação, mas assentiu silenciosamente. Seria muito difícil convencer Louise a abortar aquela criança, mas não seria por isso que eles deixariam de tentar.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Louise voltou de suas compras. Cantarolava uma canção de ninar enquanto dobrava as roupinhas de bebê que havia comprado. Samantha a observava, com uma expressão entediada. Sem dizer palavra, retirou-se do quarto. Disse para Sam que precisava espairecer, e saiu do hotel a passos largos.

Sam não poderia impedi-la, nem mesmo se quisesse. Samantha estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo com a irmã, e ele entendia isso. Ele mesmo estava sofrendo por causa da morte de Dean, mas depois da aparição repentina de Castiel, ele tinha mais esperanças. Já com Louise as coisas eram muito diferentes. Ele e Samantha fariam todo o possível, mas não sabiam se teriam como salvar Louise daquele destino.

Sam foi pegar uma garrafa de cerveja no frigobar, e quando se virou deparou-se com um rosto que ele não queria mais ver em sua vida.

- Azazel - disse rispidamente, enquanto pegava discretamente um frasco de água benta.

- Sam Winchester - disse Azazel, desdenhoso - Há quanto tempo!

- O que você quer aqui? - perguntou Sam, na defensiva.

- Não vamos nos precipitar, Sam. Eu só quero falar com você.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você! Você matou a minha mãe!

- Será que dá pra você esquecer o que eu fiz pelo menos por um momento? Que coisa mais chata ficar relembrando o passado!

Sam não respondeu. Apenas olhava ameaçadoramente para o demônio, segurando firmemente o frasco de água benta em sua mão. Se aquela faca não estivesse tão longe...

- Bom - Azazel continuou - Estou vendo que você está aí, tão vulnerável quanto uma criancinha. Onde está a sua força de caçador, Sam? Será que você só sabia caçar com Dean ao seu lado?

Sam continuou indiferente.

- Ah, sim. Dean está no inferno - Azazel deu um sorriso maníaco - Seu querido irmão está morto e sua alma está despedaçada - disse, com um falso tom de preocupação.

- Diga logo o que você quer, antes que eu te mande de volta para o inferno.

- Ooooh, já vi que o que eu falei está surtindo efeito! Pois bem. Eu tenho a solução, Sam. Sei como você pode tornar-se um excelente caçador, e proteger as pessoas que você gosta. Principalmente Samantha.

- Não vou me aliar a você, se é isso que você está pensando.

- Quem é que está falando isso? Não, Sam. Não é isso que eu te proponho. Só estou te dizendo que você poderá salvar muitas pessoas se fortalecer os seus poderes - os olhos de Azazel ficaram amarelos nesse instante.

- Não vou usar os meus poderes. Não quero me transformar em um monstro!

- Você é quem sabe. Prefere abrir mão de salvar centenas de vidas e proteger Samantha melhor do que aquele... Anjo? Pense bem nisso, Sam.

- O que é que você está tramando? Você não viria aqui pedir isso para o meu bem ou das pessoas que convivem comigo - disse Sam, desconfiado.

- Você pode achar os seus poderes malditos, mas só com eles você será forte. Para você pode parecer loucura, mas sempre há um pouco de razão na loucura. _(by Nietsche *não resisti, riri*)_ Basta você tomar sangue de demônio, e sua vida mudará. Para melhor.

Então, Azazel retirou-se, deixando para trás Sam, totalmente petrificado. Em seu semblante era visível o quanto ele estava confuso e até mesmo pensativo. Parecia que ele estava considerando a idéia de tomar sangue de demônio.

Não muito longe dali, Samantha estava sentada em um banco de praça, observando as pessoas passarem apressadas por ali. Como ela sentia falta de sua vida comum, fazendo coisas comuns. Sentia falta da faculdade, de seu trabalho, de seus amigos. Além de tudo isso, ela temia por Louise. Não sabia o que iria acontecer com ela.

- Dias difíceis?

Samantha virou-se para o lado, e sentiu que finalmente podia sorrir. Ali estava a única pessoa que a acalmava, que a trazia paz em momentos tão tempestuosos.

- Mais do que qualquer pessoa pode suportar - respondeu.

- Tudo vai se resolver, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Acredite nisso.

- É aquele ditado, não é? _Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria_. Mas tudo é tão... Difícil. Não consigo acreditar que um dia tudo possa melhorar.

- Eu entendo a dor que você sente. Mas tenha fé, Samantha.

- Não consigo ter fé! Não consigo! O que eu faço, Castiel? O que eu faço?

Samantha começou a chorar, e aninhou-se nos braços do anjo, que ficou sem reação.


	20. Força

**20. Força**

Castiel andava sozinho pela praça, mas seu pensamento ia longe. Samantha, sob seus conselhos, já havia voltado ao hotel, e ele quase agradecia por se ver livre da presença da garota, embora os seus melhores momentos fossem ao lado dela. Essa mistura contraditória de sentimentos se dava pelo fato de que ele gostava da garota mais do que deveria. A princípio, sua tarefa era trazê-la de volta à vida, mas uma vez tendo chegado perto de Samantha, Castiel não conseguiu mais se ver longe, e acabou por se tornar o seu anjo da guarda. O que o torturava, entretanto, era gostar dela mais do que como uma protegida, ou coisa do gênero. Ele sabia que era uma loucura sem tamanho, mas estava apaixonado por uma humana — uma humana com certo teor demoníaco no sangue, diga-se de passagem.

— Meu pai — ele disse, olhando para o céu — o senhor só pode estar brincando comigo.

E voltou a caminhar pela praça, enquanto a imagem delicada de Samantha dançava em sua mente.

Ela, que não tinha consciência dos sentimentos do anjo, chegou ao hotel, levando consigo um pouco da paz emprestada por ele. Encontrou Sam ao sofá, aparentemente pensativo.

— E Louise? — indagou.

— Continua no quarto, com aquelas roupas de bebê. Pelo visto será menino, ela está fazendo um enxoval todo azul.

— Se é que essa _coisa_ vai ser uma criança. Tenho até medo de pensar no estrago que vai fazer à Louise quando resolver _sair_.

— Ela tem de abortar, Sammy, ou teremos que ficar protegendo o bebê do Alastair, ou ele o levará até Lúcifer e quebrará um dos selos. E eu lhe asseguro, Alastair é muito, mas muito forte.

— E como convencê-la?

— Teremos de forçá-la. Vou conseguir algum calmante injetável, forte o suficiente para fazê-la dormir durante o tempo necessário para… Para fazermos o necessário.

— Como assim, fazermos o necessário? Você é ginecologista, Sam?

Sam riu, mas um sorriso tão apagado, que seus lábios mal se arquearam.

— Então arrumaremos um que faça esse tipo de coisa. Bobby tem muitos contatos, quem sabe possa nos ajudar.

— Bobby? Quem é Bobby?

— Um amigo da família, nosso braço direito.

— Não, Sam, não vamos envolver mais ninguém. Nós mesmos cuidaremos disso.

Deu-se que, duas semanas depois, Sam e Samantha receberam, no hotel, uma mulher de expressão nada amigável, com olhos de quem já havia presenciado muita desgraça nessa vida.

— Onde está a garota? — indagou com sua voz ríspida, mas tediosa.

— Eu a levo até lá — respondeu Sam — mas antes é preciso sedá-la. Ela não quer abortar o bebê, sabe? Mas será melhor para a família, como eu disse…

— Não me interessa a história ou as precauções que vão tomar, vim apenas fazer o meu trabalho. Já retirei tantos diabinhos, e este será só mais um.

Samantha estremeceu de leve e Sam murmurou "realmente". Ele abraçava com firmeza a namorada, que soluçava. Ela não queria ser cruel daquela forma com a irmã, mas era o melhor a se fazer. Louise agradeceria posteriormente.

Quando a sinistra médica entrou no quarto, Louise estava dando corda no móbile que pendia acima do berço, olhando-o fascinada.

— Louise? — indagou a mulher.

Ela se voltou para a médica, com o olhar com um misto de calma e loucura, tão digno de Alastair.

— Veio ver meu bebê? — ela murmurou — Ainda vai demorar para nascer, mas posso te mostrar o enxoval, se quiser, está quase completo. Eu tinha umas economias para minha segunda faculdade, sabe? Mas achei melhor empregá-las com o…

— Eu não vim ver o seu bebê — rosnou a médica — vim levá-lo embora.

Ao contrário do que pensara Samantha, que estava encolhida a um canto com o rosto banhado por lágrimas, Louise não entrou em desespero, mas apenas sorriu e caminhou a passos decididos até a mulher.

— Levar o meu pequeno? — indagou, com a voz calma e arrastada — Eu acho que não.

Nisso, Sam a surpreendeu pelas costas, imobilizando-a. Louise simplesmente investiu com os ombros, jogando o rapaz longe, depois foi calmamente até ele e tirou a seringa de sua mão.

— Vamos ver quem é que vai dormir, Sam — ela disse com uma expressão maníaca, firmando o pé sobre o peito do rapaz, que começava a sentir o ar sumir.

E aplicou-lhe a injeção no braço, fazendo com que ele adormecesse quase imediatamente. Samantha gritou, não podia acreditar naquela força repentina da irmã, capaz de abater um caçador como Sam Winchester.

— Agora você — disse Louise voltando-se para a mulher, que, horrorizada, tencionava correr, mas a garota trancou a porta com um simples aceno de sua mão — imagino que já tenha tirado a vida de muitos inocentes, não é?

— É o meu trabalho — balbuciou.

— Um trabalhinho bem sujo, não acha? Para onde pensa que vai quando morrer?

— Pro inferno, não importa! — ela rosnou com a voz meio engasgada.

— Certa resposta — falou Louise com um grande sorriso, estendendo a mão direita — e quando chegar lá, terá a honra de se encontrar com Alastair e dizer-lhe pessoalmente o que tencionou fazer com o seu filho.

Dito isso, os olhos de Louise ficaram totalmente negros e ela reduziu a médica a um monte de cinzas. Samantha, se pudesse, teria entrado na parede. O horror brincava sinistramente em seu rosto.

— Você aí — disse Louise se dirigindo à irmã — pegue a vassoura e limpe essas cinzas, ou vão sujar as coisas do bebê.

Agindo da forma mais natural possível, Louise ergueu Sam do chão, colocando-o sobre uma das camas de solteiro.

— Ai, ai — disse para a irmã, que continuava petrificada — acho bom alugarmos uma casa, Sammy, pequena que seja, mas esse hotel está ficando impossível, não acha?

E olhou à sua volta, absolutamente sem ver os rastros da luta anterior.

— Sammy, lembra da torta de limão que você fazia na época do colégio?

A outra assentiu, sufocando-se com as lágrimas.

— Estou com vontade. Vou comprar os ingredientes, você faz pra mim?

Assentiu novamente, temendo recusar um pedido do que fora a sua irmã.

Mas Louise não estava absolutamente nada perigosa naquele momento. Apenas caminhou lentamente até a irmã e lhe enxugou as lágrimas, abraçando-a e beijando os seus cabelos, como a irmã mais velha e protetora que deveria ser.

— Eu te amo — falou — você e o bebê são o que restou de minha família.

E se retirou para o mercado, demorando mais do que o necessário.

Sam demorou quase uma hora para acordar, e quando o fez, estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Samantha correu em seu auxílio e apalpou-lhe o rosto, querendo se certificar de que estava tudo bem.

— Não podemos mais atentar contra Louise — ele disse — o sangue de demônio da criatura se misturou ao dela, e ela tem a força de tal.

— Que faremos, então?

— Esperaremos o… Hãn… Bebê nascer e tentaremos protegê-lo ao máximo de Alastair.

— Protegê-lo com que força, Sam?

— Acho que eu tenho a solução.

Sam beijou a namorada nos lábios e deixou o hotel, em busca de um lugar para encontrar Azazel sem comprometer a segurança de outras pessoas.


	21. Retorno

**21. Retorno**

Mais meses se passaram e as coisas permaneceram normais — se bem que "normal" não era um adjetivo adequado para designar uma situação como aquela.

Sam aceitara a oferta de Azazel, e bebia quase frequentemente o seu sangue, visando estar forte o suficiente quando precisasse _agir_. O preço daquilo, entretanto, ele procurava não pensar, bem como não comentara com ninguém acerca de qualquer palavra daquela história de beber sangue de demônio.

Louise já beirava o quarto mês de gestação, e uma barriguinha modesta, mas proeminente, já se desenhava em sua silhueta. A garota parecia não ter mais olhos ou ouvidos para o mundo exterior, fechara-se em seu próprio mundo e de seu filhinho, e nunca parecera tão feliz. A despeito do começo da gravidez, ela tornara-se dócil e afável com a irmã, o cunhado e todos à sua volta, desde que não atentassem contra o seu bebê. O que lhe entristecia, porém, era a ausência de Alastair, que não aparecera-lhe desde a anunciação da gravidez. Em seu mundo de conto de fadas às avessas, Alastair era um pai amoroso, que, certamente deveria estar muito ocupado no trabalho, por isso faltava em vê-la. E era por conta dessa conformação, que ela continuava feliz, cantante, esperando o dia em que finalmente ele resolveria aparecer para ver quão bela estava a esperar um filho seu.

Mas não foi Alastair quem irrompeu pela porta da casinha alugada de dois dormitórios, naquela manhã fria de inverno. Sam e Samantha tomavam café na sala, assistindo ao jornal matutino. Louise, no quarto, terminava de tricotar o segundo sapatinho de lã. Ele entrou sem bater, e sua expressão não denotava nenhuma alegria por estar de volta, apenas um pouco de indiferença e uma boa dose de sofrimento. Primeiro Sam abriu a boca, mas o grito ficou preso em sua garganta. Samantha imediatamente entendera a participação de Castiel naquele milagre, e não se admirou tanto quanto o namorado, que dando permissão para que os olhos chorassem antes de a boca articular uma palavra, levantou e abraçou o irmão, ignorando saber se aquilo era real, ou se tinha aquela ingrata trapaça dos sonhos bons, que costumam dissolver nas mãos do sonhador no momento do êxtase. Mas, daquela vez, a despeito de todos os sonhos e pesadelos que Sam Winchester tivera durante aquele ínterim de tempo, era bem sólido e real.

— Dean — murmurou com a voz trêmula, mas da segunda vez que articulou o nome do irmão, ela ficou alta e clara, quase um grito.

À menção do nome, Louise pareceu dar um tempo em seu mundo de sonhos e largou à poltrona, agulhas e lã, sentindo cada passo até a sala equivaler a uma caminhada completa. E quando Dean a viu, parada à soleira da porta que separava o quarto da sala, a sua expressão de dor tornou-se quase terna, e ele caminhou lentamente ao seu encontro, embora preferisse ter corrido, mas aceitou a vantagem de ir devagar e apreciar a imagem de sua antiga namorada com as mãos sobre a barriga, de forma protetora. Ao acercar-se dela, ele sorriu e tocou o seu rosto, afagando-o, descendo os olhos para a leve proeminência no ventre de Louise.

— Nem tudo o que passei lá embaixo — ele disse comovido — pode me tirar a felicidade nesse momento.

Sam e Samantha se entreolharam, uma nuvem de tristeza e preocupação a cobrir o semblante de ambos. Louise, porém, não parecia nada intranquila, como se a revelação que estaria prestes a fazer fosse, não normal, mas óbvia.

— Este filho não é seu — ela disse, sustentando um meio sorriso nos lábios muito corados, que aspiravam saúde como todo o seu ser.

Dean deixou que a mão que afagava o rosto da moça, caísse como um peso morto ao lado de seu corpo, depois olhou para o irmão e a cunhada, procurando uma resposta, mas eles apenas baixaram os olhos. Dean voltou-se para o rosto alegre de Louise.

— É de Alastair — ela completou.

Primeiro Dean riu e recuou alguns centímetros, mas ao ver que os outros dois presentes concordaram com a afirmação sem nexo de Louise, ele prontamente lembrou das palavras daquele que mais lhe atormentara no inferno: "Eu roubei a sua mulher, e o que poderia ser o seu futuro filho". Agora elas faziam todo o sentido, mas ele simplesmente não podia acreditar, e nem mesmo queria que aquelas lágrimas caíssem, dando a Alastair o gosto da vitória, mas elas, desobedientes, escorreram por sua face cansada. E isso não despertou o mais remoto pesar em Louise, que mantinha o seu sorriso inabalável. Aquele simples arquear de lábios, foi o suficiente para que Dean avançasse sobre ela, imprensando-a contra a parede, murmurando ensandecido a palavra "abortar". Samantha se adiantou, mas Sam a deteve, dizendo que Dean estava fora de si e poderia machucá-la. Louise nem mesmo teve tempo ou força para usar os seus novos poderes atribuídos pelo sangue do pequeno demônio em contato com o seu, mas antes que pudesse ficar totalmente suscetível, a sua visita mais esperada irrompeu pela mesma porta que Dean entrara há pouco.

— Alastair — ela sorriu, encantada e aliviada, tendo ainda os braços presos por Dean à parede.

— A face do despeito — disse o demônio desdenhosamente, caminhando até a área de conflito, sem parecer dar pela presença de Sam e Samantha — ora, Dean, você já foi mais orgulhoso.

— Cala a boca, Alastair! — ele gritou — Vou mandar você e esse seu filho de volta para o inferno!

— De onde, aliás, você não deveria ter saído. Foi para isso que quis voltar à Terra? Para ver com estes belos olhos verdes a felicidade que jamais pôde dar à minha querida Louise Schafner? Vamos, solte-a, o que está esperando?

Dean não hesitou, e largou a garota com desprezo, voltando a atenção unicamente a Alastair.

— Eu sei qual é a sua intenção com essa criança — e voltou-se para Louise — espero que ele tenha te alertado disso, mãe do ano.

Mas a expressão de Alastair, como a de Louise, não se alterava.

— É claro que a minha jovem amada sabe que o nosso filho servirá a Lúcifer.

— E ela também sabe dos selos?

— Selo nenhum é problema meu, Dean — a voz de Alastair se arrastava como ele em direção à Louise — e ela não vai acreditar nessas suas palavras de despeito que distorcem a verdade do homem que a ama.

E beijou-a.

— Desgraçado!

Mas quando Dean acreditava poder agarrar Alastair, ele apenas encontrou-se com a parede, um milésimo de segundo após Louise esquivar-se dela.

— Ele está desgraçando a sua vida — berrou, apontando o dedo no rosto da moça — e só você não percebe isso, sua louca!

Depois ameaçou sair de casa, mas careceu de ânimo. Tendo Louise voltado ao quarto, Dean sentou ao sofá, enquanto Samantha lhe servia um copo d'água.

— Ela não pode mais abortar — disse, sorvendo um gole — a gravidez já está avançada, e sua vida seria colocada em risco. Por que não tentaram no começo?

— Tentamos — Sam respondeu — mas ela matou a médica, e por intervenção divina, não literalmente falando, não me matou também.

— Matou? Como matou?

— Louise pode usufruir de alguns poderes de demônio — explicou Samantha — por causa do sangue do bebê.

— Tá brincando!

— Por isso não tentamos mais nada. Agora é esperar o bebê nascer.

— Sam, você não está entendendo, essa criança pode romper um dos 66 selos.

— Sammy e eu sabemos disso tanto quanto você, e por isso precisaremos proteger essa criança pelo resto da vida.

— Proteger de Alastair? De que jeito? Contratando um demônio particular?

Sam pensou em seu sangue, que cada vez ficava mais fortificado pelo néctar infernal, mas resolveu calar as vozes de suas meditações, antes que elas se extenuassem pela boca. Ficaram quase um minuto inteiro calados, os três, e foi Samantha que o quebrou, em um sobressalto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo, ela acabara de ter uma visão. A voz tentou sair, mas ficou presa na garganta, e só realmente conseguiu sair, trêmula e entrecortada, em uma segunda tentativa.

— Castiel.


	22. Receptáculo

**22. Receptáculo**

Samantha pegou apressadamente seu casaco e as chaves do Impala.

- Ei, eu vou dirigir. Estou com saudade de dirigir a minha belezinha - contestou Dean, com a mão estendida para que Samantha o entregasse a chave.

- Tudo bem. Mas precisamos ir rápido.

- O que você viu, Sammy? - Sam finalmente perguntou.

- Castiel está muito ferido. Por favor, vamos logo. Eu indico o caminho - implorou Samantha, já com os olhos marejados.

Sam e Dean não hesitaram em obedecer a garota. Ela indicou o caminho, e Dean o seguia, o mais rápido que podia.

- Estacione aqui! - exclamou Samantha, que nem esperou o carro parar para sair.

Dean e Sam a seguiam, enquanto ela entrava em um galpão abandonado. Ao entrarem no galpão, viram que este estava quase destruído. Muitas paredes quebradas, outras com enormes rachaduras. Viram que havia uma grande quantidade de madeira quebrada no chão. Ao olharem para cima, viram que aquilo outrora fora uma escada, já que os primeiros degraus ainda estavam intactos. Samantha correu para lá, encontrando Castiel gravemente machucado.

- Samantha... Ajude-me - ele implorou, com a voz fraca.

- O que aconteceu, Castiel? - Samantha perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

- Alguns anjos tentaram me mandar de volta... Consegui detê-los, mas meu receptáculo não suportou tudo isso. E não irá sobreviver se eu continuar com ele.

- Espera... Tentaram te mandar de volta? Mas por quê? - perguntou Dean.

- Querem que eu volte pro céu, mas eu não quero - respondeu com a voz falhada - Por sua causa, Samantha.

Ela apenas o olhou, confusa.

- Eu não deveria, mas acabei gostando de você - continuou Castiel - Não deveria me afeiçoar tanto a um humano, mas acabou acontecendo.

Sam cruzou os braços, e olhava desconfiado para o anjo.

- Também gosto de você, Castiel. Você é como se fosse um irmão para mim - disse Samantha, com um sorriso tímido.

Castiel apenas a olhou, tristonho. Ele não estava se referindo a amor fraternal, mas julgava melhor que ela achasse que fosse apenas isso.

- Bom, você também disse que seu receptáculo não sobreviverá se você continuar nele - retomou Dean, acabando com o silêncio incômodo que se formara.

- Por isso é que preciso de você, Samantha. Você, se quiser, será o meu receptáculo enquanto Jimmy se recupera. Senão, ele não vai sobreviver. E nem eu. Porque esses não são ferimentos comuns, são ferimentos causados por anjos.

Samantha olhou para Dean e para Sam. Dean assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas Sam parecia emburrado.

- Não precisa ser Samantha, podemos encontrar outra pessoa, e... - disse Sam.

- Estamos perdendo tempo, Sam. Não sabemos quanto tempo ele vai suportar, e Samantha já está aqui. Você quer ou não quer salvar uma vida? - Dean contestou, interrompendo o irmão, que se calou.

Samantha fitou os olhos azuis de Castiel. Respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem. Serei o seu receptáculo.

Com dificuldade, Castiel tomou o rosto de Samantha nas mãos. Sam avançou um passo, mas Dean o deteve. Nesse momento, uma forte luz branca tomou conta do galpão, e em poucos segundos, Samantha estava com o olhar meio perdido e confuso. Sam aproximou-se, e tocou em seu braço.

- Está tudo bem?

Samantha olhou para Sam com indiferença.

- Levem Jimmy para o hospital. Ele ficará bem - disse ela, com o típico tom de voz sereno de Castiel, enquanto tirava uma faca do bolso do sobretudo de Jimmy.

Ela fitou a faca por um momento, e começou a cortar os próprios pulsos.

- Enlouqueceu, Sammy? - gritou Sam, segurando os braços da garota, que desvencilhou-se rapidamente.

- Vão. Levem Jimmy. Os anjos estão chegando, eu vou detê-los. E eu não sou mais a Samantha. Sou Castiel.

Dean puxou o irmão pelo braço, e eles pegaram Jimmy, que estava desacordado, e fizeram o que Castiel havia pedido. Enquanto eles estavam saindo, Samantha desenhava um símbolo na parede, com o seu próprio sangue. Em poucos minutos, um séquito de anjos estava ali no galpão.

- Muito esperto, Castiel. Usar a sua protegida como receptáculo - disse desdenhosamente um dos anjos - Que romântico.

- Será que vocês não vão desistir?

- Você desrespeitou uma das regras mais importantes. Você está unindo-se demais com os humanos, principalmente com a jovem Schafner.

- Quem é você para falar de regras? Eu sei os seus planos, Zacarias. Você quer trazer o Apocalipse.

- O Apocalipse é um mal necessário, para que depois vivamos no paraíso. É isso o que o Senhor mais deseja.

- Ele não iria querer ver seus filhos sofrendo, matando e morrendo. Até nós poderemos morrer com toda essa sua idéia estúpida.

- Não estamos no Apocalipse, e os humanos já estão se matando. Qual vai ser a diferença?

- A diferença é que um anjo está prezando pelo fim do mundo. Você quer que os humanos, que deveriam ser nossos protegidos, morram. Isso é que mais magoa o Senhor.

- Como você sabe disso? Falou com Ele alguma vez?

- Não. Mas eu acredito nisso, porque ainda tenho bondade no coração. Diferente de você.

E virou-se, levando a mão ensaguentada ao centro do símbolo desenhado na parede. Novamente, uma forte luz branca tomou conta do lugar, e quando esta cessou, os anjos não estavam mais ali.

Dean e Sam estavam na sala de espera do hospital. Jimmy estava sendo tratado, iria levar um tempo até todas as feridas ficarem completamente curadas.

- Espero que Samantha não seja o receptáculo de Castiel por muito tempo. Não estou gostando dessa história - disse Sam.

- Ele disse que só seria até Jimmy se recuperar. Ele não teria por que mentir.

- Eu não sei, não consigo confiar nele.

- Dean está certo, eu não menti para vocês.

Os irmãos, assustados, olharam para trás. Samantha estava ali. Seus pulsos estavam milagrosamente cicatrizados.

- Como o Jimmy está?

- Não sabemos. Os médicos estão cuidando dele ainda - respondeu Dean - Como conseguiu se livrar dos anjos?

- Apenas algumas gotas de sangue. Nada de mais.

- Espero que não esteja usando a Samantha para se safar deles - acusou Sam, com a voz ríspida.

- Não estou. Eu teria feito o mesmo com Jimmy, mas o corpo dele é mais fraco. Não tive forças para expulsar os anjos dali. Eles só escaparam porque conseguiram sentir que Samantha estava chegando.

- E o que Samantha faria para evitar? Ela é apenas uma humana!

- Os anjos não podem bater de frente com ela. Se isso acontecer, seremos fortemente castigados.

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se, confusos.

- Ela é uma espécie de... Profeta? - indagou Sam, preocupado.

- Não, ela não é. E não posso dizer mais nada sobre isso.

- Então foi assim que você conseguiu se livrar dos anjos agora?

- Não. Porque estou usando apenas o corpo de Samantha. Teoricamente, não é ela que está aqui.

Com isso, ela deu as costas, e começou a andar em direção à saída do hospital.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou Dean.

- Volto quando Jimmy estiver recuperado. Não se preocupem, não vai demorar muito.

Nisso, abriu a porta e retirou-se, deixando para trás Sam e Dean, ainda completamente confusos.


	23. Nascimento

**23. Nascimento**

Samantha, como receptáculo de Castiel, raramente parava em casa, o que deixava Sam cada vez mais enfurecido.

— Por que ela? — indagava ele a esmo, andando de um lado para o outro, na sala da pequena casa.

— Tá reclamando de que? — falou Dean — pelo menos Samantha é o receptáculo de um anjo. E Louise, que guarda um filho do diabo?

— Cadê ela, aliás?

— No quarto, onde mais ela poderia estar?

— É, cara, os meses passaram e nem percebemos. Louise está para ganhar o… O capetinha, e Samantha, sabe Deus onde ela vai quando sai de casa e fica uma semana fora.

— Pior é que Deus sabe. E quer saber de uma coisa, Sam? Acho que a maior besteira que fizemos na vida foi conhecer essas garotas.

Sam olhou para o irmão demoradamente, depois sentou no sofá ao seu lado.

— Eu não acho isso — ele disse finalmente — se eu pudesse voltar e escolher o meu destino, faria tudo de novo. E valeria a pena pelos momentos que tive Samantha nos meus braços… Mesmo que eu não venha a ter mais nenhum.

Dean abriu a boca para falar e a fechou de novo, à procura das palavras certas. Vendo que elas não viriam mesmo, falou de qualquer jeito:

— Eu só gostaria que Louise voltasse ao normal.

— Você ainda gosta dela, não é?

— Mais do que deveria…

E a resposta de Louise foi um grito ensurdecedor. Dean e Sam se entreolharam e correram para o quarto. Louise estava no chão de joelhos, com uma mão apoiava a barriga, com a outra tentava se firmar segurando na grade do berço.

— Meu bebê vai nascer! — ela gritava.

— Boquinha maldita, hein, Sammy?

E os dois carregaram Louise até a cama, enquanto ela gritava de dor.

— Ela está sangrando muito — disse Dean alarmado — chama uma ambulância, precisa ir ao hospital!

— Não.

— Samantha… Ou melhor, Castiel?

— Temos que fazer o parto aqui — disse Castiel com a voz de Samantha — não podemos levá-la ao hospital, não sabemos ao certo o que vai nascer…

— Certo, mas onde eu acho uma parteira?

— Eu farei, Dean.

— Você? Tá brincando!

— Louise terá de ser forte, não há mais tempo de aplicar nenhuma anestesia, e mesmo não possuiríamos tais recursos.

— Enlouqueceu? Fazer um parto medieval é colocar a vida de Louise em risco.

— É o que temos, Sam, e já perdemos tempo demais. Dean, apóie-a em alguns travesseiros e fique ao lado dela, e você, Sam, vai me ajudar aqui.

— Eu? Por Deus, eu nunca fiz um parto!

— Tudo tem uma primeira vez.

Louise não tinha força alguma para protestar, seu rosto estava absolutamente exangue.

— Fica fria — falou Dean, passando o braço direito pelas costas da garota e segurando com a mão livre, a dela, que tremia — não vamos deixar você morrer.

— Não importa — ela balbuciou — apenas salvem o meu filho.

E quando ela olhou profundamente em seus olhos, Dean pôde ter certeza de que ali estava a garota que ele conhecera, por quem se apaixonara. Seria a última vez que ele veria aquele olhar? Dean quis chorar, mas se conteve, não demonstraria fraqueza em um momento tão crucial. Louise gritou e apertou a sua mão com mais força… Ele sentia a vida da garota se esvair a cada segundo.

— Vamos, Louise — falou Samantha — seja forte.

Um último impulso, um último grito e a garota deixou que a cabeça pendesse para o lado, desacordada. E o bebê nasceu. Dean virou o rosto, não queria ver que aparência teria o filho de um demônio. Tentou acordar Louise, mas ela dormia profundamente, uma expressão absolutamente serena.

— Leve isso daqui — ele exclamou — e vamos tentar acordar Louise.

Mas Sam olhava hipnotizado para o bebê, e até Castiel, no receptáculo de Samantha, parecia embasbacado.

— Por essa não esperávamos — disse Sam — veja, Dean.

— Não quero ver _isso_. Já vi muitas coisas feias nessa vida, não preciso de mais uma.

— Pelo contrário — falou Castiel — é o bebê mais lindo que o mundo já viu.

Dean aconchegou Louise aos travesseiros e se aproximou do bebê, curioso. Viu-o no exato momento em que Sam limpava o seu rostinho com um pano úmido.

— Mas como? — indagou inconformado.

E o bebê era realmente lindo. Tinha a pele mais clara que a de Louise, embora as bochechas fossem bem rosadas, tal qual os lábios pequeninos. Os olhos eram de um azul celeste, orneados por cílios muito longos. Seus cabelos eram finos e bem louros, no mesmo tom das sobrancelhas, que de tão claras, quase não apareciam. O pequeno demônio parecia uma pintura vitoriana.

- x -

Louise acordou sentindo-se inteiramente disposta, como se tivesse dormido a melhor noite de sono de toda a sua vida. Espreguiçou-se e se virou para o lado direito, batendo os olhos no berço. Seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso quando ela se lembrou de que seu bebê nascera. Ergueu-se cuidadosamente da cama, ansiosa por ver o rosto de seu filho. E quando pôde vislumbrar o interior do berço, toda a sua alma encheu-se de júbilo. O pequeno agitava os bracinhos, como uma criança de pelo menos dois meses. Louise tirou-o do berço um tanto sem jeito e o aconchegou em seus braços.

— Como você é lindo — sua voz tremia de emoção, enquanto as lágrimas caíam — tem os olhos do seu pai. Como é que vai se chamar, hein?

— Samael — disse a voz às suas costas — o nome de Lúcifer quando era um anjo.

O rosto de Louise adquiriu ainda mais luz.

— Alastair.

O demônio acercou-se de Louise e a abraçou pelos ombros. Com a mão livre, ele tocou delicadamente a cabeça do filho, e o olhou com certa cobiça que Louise não percebeu.

— Minha pequena família — ele disse, e beijou a garota nos lábios.

Quase no mesmo momento, Samantha irrompeu pela porta da sala.

— Castiel — falou Dean, que bebia uma cerveja com Sam, os olhos fixos em um ponto, mas sem ver coisa alguma — toma uma conosco?

— Não bebo, Dean — respondeu — e não sou mais Castiel.

— Samantha? — Sam ergueu-se de imediato.

— Castiel voltou para o corpo de Jimmy. Na verdade, ele já poderia ter voltado há algum tempo, mas estava à espera do nascimento do bebê. Aliás, onde está o meu sobrinho?

A pergunta da garota foi respondida quando Louise apareceu na sala com o bebê em seus braços.

— Samael — ela disse, mostrando o lindo bebê aos presentes — um nome tão bonito quanto o meu menininho.

— Samael, Samuel e Samantha — falou Dean, com os olhos ainda perdidos e a garrafa de cerveja esquecida em sua mão direita — os três Sam's demônios. Ótima ideia, Louise.

— Obrigada, mas foi Alastair quem escolheu o nome.

— Alastair? — Dean finalmente se levantou e prendeu os olhos a algum lugar, ao rosto de Louise — Alastair esteve aqui?

— Sim, há pouco. Veio visitar o filho, nada mais natural.

— Nós precisamos manter o menino longe de Alastair.

— Que absurdo! — Louise protestou — Ele é o pai, sabiam?

— Ele vai levar o Samael embora, Louise — ponderou Sam — por isso precisamos protegê-lo.

— Nada disso — a garota protestou — ele precisa apenas de algumas gotas do sangue do menino, nada mais que isso.

— Não seja burra! A intenção dele é sacrificar essa criança, porque se ela morrer, quebrará um dos 66 selos!

— Vai com calma, Dean.

— Calma coisa nenhuma, Sam! Nós precisamos manter o capetinha em segurança, ou teremos o apocalipse cada vez mais próximo.

— O que tem o meu filho a ver com o apocalipse? Vocês estão me assustando.

— Tudo, Louise, absolutamente tudo!

— Chega, Dean, deixe minha irmã descansar. Nós cuidaremos da segurança do Samael, e isso é tudo. Ela não precisa ouvir mais, está bem?

— Essa temporada como Castiel te deixou boazinha demais, hein, Sammy.

— Não tem nada a ver, Dean. O que importa é mantermos Louise e Samael longe de Alastair.

— Como assim? Eu não vou ficar longe de Alastair. Eu o amo, e ele ama a mim e ao nosso filho.

— Cala a boca, Louise!

— Cala a boca você, Dean — interrompeu Sam — tentar convencê-la não vai adiantar nada, precisamos proteger o garoto, e isso é tudo, como Samantha disse.

— E como vamos fazer isso? Temos uma casa cheia de demônios, mas um é bebê, a outra é só 10% demônia, Louise tem uma boa quantidade de sangue de demônio correndo em suas veias, mas não atentaria nada contra Alastair, e o outro…

— O outro pode fazer alguma coisa — completou Sam.

— Pode fazer o que? O que você está me escondendo?

— Nada, e não me faça mais perguntas por enquanto. Temos Castiel ainda, esqueceu? Agora fique aqui com Louise que eu vou dar uma volta com Samantha… Se ela concordar, é claro.

Samantha assentiu, mas Louise não estava assim, tão receptiva.

— Eu não preciso de guarda-costas — falou.

— Não pense que me agrada proteger a minha ex-namorada e seu filho diabólico.

— Não fale assim de Sam…

— Ah, pronto, mais um Sam! Eu juro que vou enlouquecer. E se não é diabólico é o que? Angelical? Será que nos enganou e este filho é de Castiel?

— Você continua engraçadinho, não é, Dean?

— E você tonta… E linda.

Louise sorriu meio desconcertada. Algo em seu âmago amou Dean por um milésimo de segundo com toda a intensidade de uma vida, mas logo aquele sentimento se dissipou, como um devaneio.

— Então vamos — falou Sam com um meio sorriso — acho que estamos sobrando, Sammy.

Dean viu a porta fechar e percebeu que estava a sós com Louise. Em outros tempos, eles brigariam, trocariam xingamentos e acabariam na cama. Mas na atual situação, ele não era nada além de um anjo da guarda muito a contragosto.

— Acho que vou pôr Samael no berço.

— E eu vou espalhar uns sachês anti-demônio pela casa.

— Dean…

— Não reclama, Lou, estou zelando por você e pelo bebê.

— Ah, agora é bebê, não é mais Capeta Jr.?

— Ele não tem culpa de nada, não é? E se o criarmos longe de Alastair, ele pode se tornar uma criança normal, ou o mais próximo disso.

— Não vou criá-lo longe de Alastair, pare de insistir nessa ideia.

— Está bem, está bem. Agora acho melhor você colocá-lo no berço, que ele está fechando os olhinhos.

— Obrigada, Dean, por querer cuidar de nós.

Ele sorriu em resposta e indicou à Louise a porta do quarto.

Sam e Samantha passeavam de mãos dadas por uma praça ali perto. O dia escurecia e a chuva ameaçava cair a qualquer momento.

— Senti saudades — ele disse.

— Eu também, foi como se eu estivesse fora de mim.

— Mas você estava fora de você.

Sam riu, e Samantha reproduziu aquele gesto.

— Você entendeu, Samuel Winchester.

— Não, eu não entendi e não quero entender. Tudo o que sei é que seus olhos estão brilhando e sua boca é linda, e está muito perto da minha.

Beijou-a, deixando transparecer naquele gesto, toda a saudade que sentira da namorada, e o medo de perdê-la, ainda que sentisse o tempo inteiro, que seus corações sempre estiveram em plena sintonia.


	24. Acerto de contas

**24. Acerto de contas**

Começava a garoar, mas Samantha e Sam não queriam ter que voltar. Estava tão bom os dois ali, juntos, esquecendo por um momento todo o tormento que estavam passando. Era tão ruim ver Louise fora de si, amando incondicionalmente um demônio e tão presa naquele mundo, que eles precisavam respirar um pouco e fugir de tudo aquilo, mesmo sabendo que teriam que cuidar dela e de seu filho poucos minutos depois.

- Sam, você acha que conseguiremos manter Alastair longe de Samael por muito tempo?

- Não sei. Alastair é muito poderoso, e fará tudo o que puder.

- Mais cedo você disse que podia fazer alguma coisa para proteger Samael... Como você vai conseguir isso? - perguntou Samantha, aparentemente muito preocupada.

- Não posso dizer. Não agora. Você saberá na hora certa, mas por enquanto quero que você apenas confie em mim.

Samantha apenas assentiu silenciosamente, mas ainda estava muito preocupada. Pelo o que ela conhecia de Sam, ele poderia muito bem estar fazendo algo arriscado. A chuva começou a apertar um pouco, e Sam ficou de mãos dadas com a namorada, tencionando voltar para casa. Mas o casal foi impedido por Castiel.

- Por favor, Castiel! Você podia ter aparecido quando não estava chovendo, não é? - protestou Samantha, e Sam reparou que ela não encarava Castiel, e apenas olhava pra algum lugar ao longe, por cima do ombro do anjo.

Castiel olhou com estranheza para Samantha, e depois deu um sinal para que eles o seguissem. Foram para o mesmo galpão abandonado onde Castiel fora encontrado gravemente machucado.

- Precisamos acertar umas coisas. Mas antes, eu queria entender porque seu olhar está tão distante.

- Não se faça de desentendido. Quando eu fui seu receptáculo, eu tive acesso aos seus pensamentos, e inclusive aos seus sentimentos. Foi... Um baque pra mim.

- Do que você está falando, Sammy? - questionou Sam, olhando para Samantha com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Digamos que Castiel não gosta de mim fraternalmente, como eu pensava - respondeu Samantha, fitando os próprios pés. Ela ficara muito transtornada ao descobrir que Castiel se apaixonara por ela.

- Bem que eu desconfiei! - disse Sam, olhando furiosamente para Castiel.

- Não esperava outra reação sua, Samantha. Espero que não me culpe, porque não faço idéia de como isso aconteceu. Enfim, não vim aqui pra isso. Tenho que avisá-los sobre algumas coisas.

Sam e Samantha entreolharam-se.

- Samantha... Preciso te dizer que você não tem mais sangue de demônio correndo em suas veias.

- Como é que é? - indagou Samantha, fitando os olhos de Castiel pela primeira vez em dias.

- Seu sangue foi purificado. Ao ser meu receptáculo, tudo o de demoníaco que havia em seu corpo não suportou. Foram destruídos.

Samantha fitou o anjo, pensativa.

- Isso tem alguma relação com o que você disse para Sam e para Dean? Que os anjos não podem bater de frente comigo, e que sou alguma coisa?

- Tem. Mas não é pra você saber, por enquanto.

- Ah, que legal, não tenho mais sangue de demônio, mas continuo sendo algo sobrenatural. E pelo jeito, serei a última a saber! Só falta me dizer que Deus me deu uma missão!

Samantha continuava fitando Castiel, irritada. Ela queria saber tudo, o mais cedo possível. Mas Castiel não retornou mais a esse assunto.

- Esqueça isso por enquanto. Temos coisas mais urgentes para tratar - continuou o anjo - Alastair, infelizmente, conseguirá romper o selo. Sei que Dean espalhará sachês anti-demônio pela casa e sal pelas portas e janelas. Mas Alastair está mais poderoso do que nunca, e pode muito bem passar por essas armadilhas.

- E a Chave de Salomão? Não é possível que ele seja imune! - contestou Sam.

- Não, não é. A Chave de Salomão é a única coisa que Alastair não é imune. Mas vai ser muito difícil ele cair em alguma armadilha de vocês para prendê-lo. Não tem outro jeito, vocês vão ter que entregar a criança.

- Não! Não queremos que o Apocalipse fique mais próximo!

- Esse não é o único selo, Samantha. Temos que cuidar para que os outros selos não se rompam - e Castiel voltou-se para Sam - E o primeiro passo é que você pare de fazer o que está fazendo, Sam.

Sam apenas lançou um olhar cortante a Castiel, enquanto Samantha olhava de um para outro, sem entender nada.

No quarto, Dean observava Louise dormir. Como ele estava sentindo falta da Louise que conhecera, por quem ele havia se apaixonado. Agora, ela estava irreconhecível, nem parecia ser a mesma pessoa. Dean foi até o berço onde Samael dormia profundamente, e o olhou pesaroso. Se tudo tivesse acontecido de uma forma diferente, aquele poderia ter sido o seu filho, não de um demônio.

Dean acordou de seus devaneios, assustado. Ainda não tinha colocado sal nas portas e nas janelas. Saiu do quarto o mais rápida e silenciosamente que pôde, e foi direto para a cozinha pegar um pacote de sal.

A televisão ligou sozinha quando Dean estava espalhando sal no último lugar, e ele prontamente largou o pacote de sal em cima da mesinha de centro e pegou uma arma. Apontava a arma a esmo. Como ele queria que Sam e Samantha estivessem ali para ajudá-lo. Ele sabia que qualquer pessoa que estivesse ali dentro estaria protegida, mas quando se tratava de Alastair, era melhor não ter certeza absoluta disso. Ele conhecera Alastair no inferno, e era muito pior do que qualquer um imaginasse. Nem mesmo Dean sabia ao certo do que o demônio era capaz.

Nisso, houve um forte barulho, que fez Louise despertar de um salto e correr para o berço. Pegou o filho nos braços e foi para a sala, aterrorizada. Dean continuava com a arma em punho, e em questão de poucos segundos, Alastair estava ali, em frente à porta de entrada, com um sorriso desdenhoso. Com um gesto rápido, Alastair lançou Dean contra a parede, e o rapaz não conseguia se mover. Estava preso.

- Chegou o dia, Lou. Tenho que levar Samael.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO, LOU! NÃO ENTREGUE A CRIANÇA! - gritou Dean.

- Não o escute, amor. Logo logo Samael estará em seus braços novamente.

- ELE ESTÁ MENTINDO! ELE VAI MATAR SAMAEL!

Irritado, Alastair foi para perto de Dean, e olhou-o com fúria.

- Acho melhor você calar a boca, Dean. Será que esses três meses no inferno não te ensinaram nada do que eu sou capaz?

Dean calou-se, e apenas olhou para Alastair com profundo desagrado.

- Ótimo - Alastair voltou-se para Louise - Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, Louise. Me entregue o menino.

Quando Louise já estendia Samael para os braços de Alastair, eles escutaram um estrondo, e Sam e Samantha irromperam pela porta. Aparentemente, esta estava trancada e eles a arrombaram.

- Não, Lou! Não faça isso! - implorou Samantha, correndo para a irmã.

- Você não vai romper nenhum selo, Alastair - disse Sam, estendendo a mão e concentrando-se.

Graças ao sangue de demônio, Sam estava mais forte, e podia matar demônios com o poder da mente. Mas não forte o suficiente para matar Alastair, que o deteve com uma expressão entediada.

- Poupe-me de seus poderes idiotas, Winchester - disse, tirando uma faca do bolso.

Habilmente, Alastair puxou Samantha pelo braço e segurou-a firmemente, a faca no pescoço da garota.

- Não posso prendê-lo, Sam. Você não pode me matar, mas ainda assim é forte. Entretanto, se você tentar mais alguma coisa para me impedir, a sua namoradinha morre.

Sam estacou. Tinha que haver alguma outra forma de impedir Alastair! Mas ele não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada.

- Ah, que lindo. Você prefere que eu leve a criança a ter que ver sua namorada morta - disse Alastair, com sarcasmo - Pena que você esqueceu o que o seu pai te ensinou: nunca acredite em um demônio.

Alastair deu um sorriso desdenhoso, e esfaqueou Samantha nas costas, que caiu ao chão, estatelando-se. Arrancou Samael dos braços de Louise e entregou-o a outro demônio que havia acabado de aparecer ali.

- Entregue-o para Lúcifer. Agora.

O demônio assentiu e retirou-se, levando Samael nos braços. Ele debatia as suas perninhas e chorava. Parecia prever o triste destino que o aguardava.

E, além dos trovões e do barulho da forte chuva, ouviam-se também os gritos desesperados de Louise e Sam. Dean não estava mais preso, mas permaneceu imóvel, com uma expressão de choque no rosto.

O corpo de Samantha estava inerte, e seu sangue escorria pelo chão da sala. E dessa vez Castiel não estava ali para devolver-lhe a vida.


	25. Estadia no inferno

**25. Estadia no inferno**

Louise chorava copiosamente sobre o cadáver da única pessoa que lhe restara.

- Volta — ela implorava desesperadamente — por favor...

- Ela não vai voltar — desdenhou a voz grave às suas costas — agora você só tem a mim.

Virando-se, a menina viu o rosto malicioso do demônio que lhe levara a irmã e último membro de sua família. Sentiu vontade de atacá-lo e fazer vingança, mesmo que lhe custasse a vida, mas careceu de forças.

- Alastair — balbuciou — traga-a de volta.

- Você conhece o preço.

Dito isso, ele se aproximou da garota e a beijou nos lábios. Louise reviu o sonho que já parecia pertencer há séculos atrás. Ele se desenrolava perfeitamente à sua frente.

Dean sabia qual era aquele preço e o que significava aquele beijo. Ele via o filme de sua vida repetido naquelas garotas, como um _déjà vu_.

— NÃO, LOUISE! — ele gritou, desesperado por saber o que aguardava a garota no inferno — NÃO, MEU AMOR!

Louise apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente e lançou um olhar significativo para Alastair. Dean chorava e tentava articular algumas palavras.

— Louise, não faça isso — ele implorava — não faça o pacto, não vá para o inferno. Você não pode imaginar…

— Você fez, Dean, fez por seu irmão. Não me culpe de fazer o mesmo.

O rapaz, arrasado como nunca estivera, arrastou-se até Louise e segurou-a pelos ombros. Alastair assistia à cena com um sorriso enviesado.

— Louise, escute-me, por favor. Alastair não é o príncipe que você imagina, ele acabou de matar a sua irmã e condenar o seu filho à morte. Ele vai torturá-la no inferno, até que beire à loucura.

— Meu filho não vai morrer, Dean, são só algumas gotas de sangue. Não é verdade, Alastair? — e olhou para ele, implorando uma resposta positiva.

Mestre da dissimulação, o demônio apenas assentiu com o sorriso mais doce.

— É claro que sim, meu amor.

— Não acredite nele, Louise, eu sei o que…

— Eu sabia que iria para o inferno cedo ou tarde, Dean, e por que não fazer isso por uma boa causa? Por Samantha? Meu lugar não é aqui.

— O seu lugar é ao meu lado.

Novamente aquele lapso de sentimento por Dean invadiu o coração de Louise, mas se dissipou como fumaça quando Alastair tocou os seus ombros e sussurrou em seu ouvido que eles deveriam ir. A garota abriu a boca para articular alguma despedida, mas uma dor pungente em seu peito indicava que Alastair cravara ali uma faca, enquanto beijava delicadamente seu rosto, seu pescoço e seus ombros. Depois sorriu oblíqua e desdenhosamente para Dean e desapareceu.

Tudo o que o rapaz pôde fazer, foi apanhar o corpo sem vida e sem alma do que fora a sua namorada. Apertou-a contra o peito, chorando a ponto de convulsionar. Neste momento, Samantha sorveu uma grande lufada de ar e abriu os olhos. Ergueu-se de um ímpeto, e antes que Sam pudesse impedir, ela viu o corpo inerte da irmã.

— LOU!

Mas Sam a segurou, abraçando-a o mais delicadamente que pôde, embora ela se debatesse muito. Dean, que já estava transtornado, despejou uma torrente de palavrões sobre a garota, o que garantiu alguns segundos de silêncio, o suficiente para que ele pudesse falar.

— Louise morreu. Morreu e está no inferno agora. Ela fez o mesmo pacto que eu fiz para trazer Sam de volta à vida.

— EU NÃO ACEITO!

— DANE-SE SE ACEITA OU NÃO! ELA FEZ E ESTÁ FEITO!

— Pega leve, Dean.

— CALA A BOCA, SAMUEL! Não me peça calma agora!

— O que vamos fazer? — indagou Samantha às lágrimas.

— Enterrá-la — Dean tentou fazer a frase parecer fria, mas suas lágrimas e sua voz trêmula o denunciavam — que mais se faz com um cadáver?

— Deve haver um jeito — contestou Samantha — Castiel…

— Castiel — Dean deu uma risada nervosa — se sua alma está no inferno e não há meio de tirá-la de lá, ligue para Castiel. Dane-se Castiel! Ele não vai fazer nada!

— Não seja ingrato — ponderou Sam — ele tirou a sua alma do inferno, Dean.

— Metade — falou Dean voltando os olhos para Louise morta, sem se importar mais com as lágrimas — porque a outra metade foi levada agora.

Ele beijou os cabelos da moça e fechou os olhos, cobrando de si uma força e uma frieza que nem todo o tempo que passara no inferno lhe dera.

- x -

Louise olhou à sua volta. Aquele definitivamente não era o inferno que estudara no catecismo, com fogo e diabretes pulando de um lado para o outro. Era muito pior. Fogo havia, mas não com a predominância que ela imaginava. O lugar lembrava uma gigantesca e eterna gruta, com paredes toscas de pedra, que cheirava a enxofre. Aqui e ali havia almas atormentadas, pessoas de aparência horrível, cujos corpos se encontravam em decomposição, visto que era esse o modo de suas almas. Havia homens, mulheres, velhos e crianças. Nada de restrições, nada de limbos. Assim como as figuras horrendas, havia outras lindas. Belos homens e mulheres em trajes vitorianos, de expressões maliciosas em seus rostos. Uma menininha de rosto angelical fitou Louise demoradamente, o que a atormentou. Depois ela sorriu, mostrando dentes afiados, cobertos de sangue, e seus olhos viraram nas órbitas. Louise balançou a cabeça e segurou o braço de Alastair, que não a repeliu.

Louise, na camisola longa de seda branca que usara no momento de sua morte, caminhava em meio àquela sordidez como um verdadeiro anjo. Com efeito, ela não condizia com aquele lugar, uma vez que suas intenções por estar ali, eram as mais puras: Salvar a irmã e resgatar o filho. Talvez por seu coração bom e puro, aquela paisagem a atormentava tanto.

— Eu quero ver o meu filho — implorou — Alastair, por favor…

— Você o verá em breve — ele disse calmamente, enquanto caminhavam — tenha paciência, minha Lou.

Caminharam por mais um quarto de hora, quando um belo rapaz apareceu à frente do casal, como se surgisse do nada. Ele tinha um lindo rosto angelical e cabelos negros que lhe chegavam quase à cintura. Seu corpo certamente perfeito, parecia tremular de prazer sob as requintadas vestes de época, seguindo o mesmo ritmo de sua voz sussurrada, que lembrava, a todo o momento, um êxtase sexual. Estavam Louise e Alastair diante do demônio da luxúria, o mesmo que levara o pequeno Samael horas atrás. Louise o reconheceu.

— Onde está meu filho? — indagou em voz alterada.

O demônio riu.

— Onde está o seu filho? Ora, ele não poderia estar melhor. Agora venha, que quero lhe mostrar o inferno à minha maneira.

E, com uma piscadela, puxou Louise pelo braço.

— Não, Belial — Alastair falou calmamente — não vai torturar Louise. Nem você nem ninguém.

A risada de Belial ecoou alta entre os gritos de sofrimento das demais almas.

— Alastair apaixonado! — exclamou — Quem diria!

E ele abriu um sorriso tão desdenhoso quanto as palavras do demônio luxuriante, e ainda assim Louise acreditou em sua sinceridade e se sentiu protegida.

De fato, Alastair pouparia Louise de torturas, não que estivesse apaixonado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas porque atormentá-la não era necessário ou prazeroso no momento. Não faria mal que ela ficasse quieta no canto que ele lhe arrumara, um vão modesto na imensa gruta.

— Vou lhe trazer Samael, mas prometa-me que ficará aqui. De outra forma, eu não a encontrarei.

Louise assentiu e beijou o dorso das mãos do demônio, agradecida. E em questão de uma hora ele estava de volta, com o pequeno nos braços. Fazia aquilo não por compaixão, mas pelo prazer sádico que sentiria ao ver o momento em que Louise se separaria do filho para sempre.

— Aqui está — entregou nos braços de Louise o menino intacto — o nosso bebê.

Ela sorriu e ao mesmo tempo chorou. Estreitou o menino ao peito e repetiu várias palavras de amor, que, de certa forma incomodaram Alastair, como uma luz inesperada incomoda os olhos, após uma noite inteira de escuridão. Samael sorria para sua mãe, provavelmente sem se dar conta do lugar em que se encontrava. E foi exatamente ver o filho em semelhante ambiente que chamou a atenção de Louise.

— Alastair — ela indagou — se Samael está vivo, como ele pode estar no inferno?

— Ele é um demônio, querida — respondeu calmamente, como se falasse de uma coisa natural, como a cor dos olhos ou o formato dos lábios da criança — não precisa morrer para estar aqui.

E ela aquiesceu, visto que entendera. Não se importava que o delicado ser em seus braços fosse perverso. Era seu filho, e ela o amaria mesmo que ele crescesse no inferno e se tornasse uma criatura maligna. Ela o amaria incondicionalmente, assim como amava Alastair, e supunha que juntos, os três, naquele vão do inferno, poderiam formar uma família quase feliz.

— O inferno não é um mau lugar para se estar — ela suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o ombro de Alastair — definitivamente.

Na Terra, porém, a atmosfera era de tristeza e lágrimas no modesto funeral de Louise. Fora o próprio Dean quem a enterrara, e desde então adquirira uma expressão impassível, que não se dissipou quando ele chegou em casa e abriu os armários em busca de garrafas de bebida, que tomou como água, sem ao menos franzir o rosto para umas de gosto mais amargo.

— Ele está se acabando — comentou Sammy.

— Deixe — falou Sam, beijando os cabelos da garota — é o melhor que ele pode fazer agora.

E puxou a garota para o quarto. Dean, que estava no sofá da sala, parecia ausente a todas as vozes e movimentos.

— Eu imagino a sua dor, Sammy — disse Sam pesarosamente, quando a garota se largou à cama — não, eu não imagino, eu estou certo dela. Você lembra como me senti quando Dean…

— Eu perdi os meus pais — ela interrompeu — perdi o meu namorado, mas nada é tão terrível quanto perder Louise. É mais do que eu posso suportar.

Sam não sabia o que dizer, apenas beijou a namorada no rosto e acomodou-a do modo mais confortável que pôde. Samantha foi vencida pelo cansaço e adormeceu em um sono intranquilo. Depertou pouco depois, e não havia ninguém á sua volta, a porta do quarto estava fechada. Imaginou que Sam estivesse com o irmão na sala e, por carecer de forças, decidiu deitar-se novamente e esquecê-lo por um momento. Ao fechar os olhos, sentiu as lágrimas mornas e teimosas lhe escaparem dos olhos e castigarem-lhe o rosto. Todavia, mais do que isso, ela sentiu um toque delicado de seda no lugar "ferido", que causou um alívio imediato. Ao abrir os olhos, deu com o rosto de Castiel bem perto do seu, mas não afastou, não sentia força de vontade.

— Traga Louise de volta — sussurrou.

— Não sou eu quem a trará — Castiel falou, com sua voz, que era toda impregnada de paz, afagando delicadamente os cabelos da garota — mas ela vai voltar logo.

Samantha se ergueu, estudando Castiel com curiosidade.

— Ela vai voltar? — indagou — Mas como?

— Espere o tempo certo, Samantha.

— Não quero esperar, quero a minha irmã de volta.

— Terá de esperar. Não é melhor do que saber que ela nunca voltará?

— Você disse logo…

— Dois ou três meses, no máximo.

— É muito.

— Confie em mim, Samantha, sua irmã voltará, e voltará salva. Por favor, confie em mim.

— Eu confio — a garota balbuciou, e abraçou o anjo, roubando dele um pouco de uma paz que somente Castiel lhe era capaz de oferecer.

- x-

Samael adormecera nos braços da mãe, e respirava com suavidade, enquanto o peitinho subia e descia placidamente. Louise afastou os cabelos louros de sua fronte e afagou-lhe o rosto, amando e admirando cada detalhe.

— Louise — Alastair chamou suavemente, com sua voz persuasiva — Samael precisa ir agora.

— Para onde? — e estreitou o menino em seus braços, em forma de proteção.

— Servir a Lúcifer.

— Não vai demorar, não é? Não quero ficar longe do meu Samael.

— Ele não vai voltar, minha Lou.

Se a cor de seu rosto se pudesse alterar, Louise teria empalidecido.

— Como assim? — sua voz beirava o desespero — Alastair, você disse…

— Eu menti — confessou, como quem sentisse muito — menti por necessidade. Lúcifer precisa de nosso filho em sacrifício. Seus amigos estavam certos.

A garota recurou, apertando o filho contra seu peito, tão forte que ele acordou e protestou com o início de um choro.

— Você não pode me trair dessa maneira, Alastair…

— Eu não queria, Louise.

— Você disse que me amava.

— Eu a amo, e amo também o nosso Samael, mas tenho ordens superiores…

— Nós podemos fugir…

— Fugir do inferno? Fugir de Lúcifer?

Samael agora chorava muito alto, assustado com as vozes alteradas. Alastair virou os olhos, entediado, mas Louise não percebeu.

— Eu não vou entregar meu filho, Alastair, não vou!

— Louise, seja razoável…

— Não! Você não vai levar o meu filho para sempre! Eu não vou deixar que ele morra!

— Chega, Louise! Está começando a me irritar. Dê-me o menino.

— NUNCA!

Louise principiou a correr, o que foi inútil, porque Alastair a agarrou sem nenhuma dificuldade.

— Não faça isso — ela implorou — se é para romper um selo, pode ter um filho com outra mulher. Qualquer coisa, mas não tire Samael de mim.

Como era de se imaginar, não foi difícil para Alastair tirar o menino de Louise, mas ela se debateu e tentou atacar, e o demônio a repeliu, lançando-a longe.

— Devolva-me, Alastair! — gritou desesperada, sentindo a voz arranhar-lhe a garganta — Devolva o meu filho!

E ele lançou um olhar de pena à garota, um lapso de compaixão que não durou mais de um segundo. Louise vislumbrou pela última vez a sombra dos cabelos louros e da roupinha azul clara de Samael, e então a realidade começou a lhe pesar qual um fardo, como se ela acabasse de acordar para todo aquele terror. Viu-se sozinha e totalmente desprotegida em um lugar que não era nada menos que o inferno. Sabia que estava morta, que o seu corpo humano estava morto, mas seu coração sangrava como se ainda tivesse vida. Ela gritava inutilmente por Alastair, mesmo sabendo que ele não voltaria, ao menos não com seu filho.

Passaram-se semanas, que a Louise, equivaleram anos. Anos no inferno. Embora, sob ordens de Alastair ninguém a torturasse, ela sentia sua sanidade ameaçada. Pensava em Dean, no que ele passara naquele lugar, e pensava no rapaz com mais frequência do que o seu amor hipnótico por Alastair deveria permitir. Lembrava-se da voz agradável, da risada exagerada e dos olhos verdes de Dean Winchester, e algo misterioso lhe fazia suportar o inferno. Ao menos até Alastair decidir aparecer, e trazer consigo a sombra do rosto do filho que ela perdera, já que eram tão parecidos.

— O que você quer? — ela indagou, recuando.

— Estava com saudades — respondeu o demônio, com seu olhar oblíquo e dissimulado — mas pensei que talvez você não quisesse me ver novamente.

— E pensou certo — ela falou, recuando ainda mais — o seu rosto me lembra o de Samael, e você o levou de mim.

— O meu coração está tão partido quanto o seu, Louise.

— Não pense que pode me enganar.

— E para que haveria de querer enganá-la, se já consegui tudo quanto queria, ou antes, tudo o quanto precisava? Se estou aqui, é porque a amo.

Louise viu lógica naquela afirmação e se atirou nos braços de Alastair, abraçando-o com toda a força que possuía. E tal afirmação não deixava de ser verídica, Alastair não possuía nenhum outro interesse na garota, ela não lhe servia para mais nada. Mas ele não a repelia. Não por amor ou compaixão, mas por um desejo mórbido de enganar, de ter na garota uma marionete. E Louise via-se cada vez mais suscetível, entregue e apaixonada, embora a cada dia, uma pequena luz se fizesse notar na escuridão, na forma esverdeada de certo par de olhos. Mas Louise não se agarrava a ela, porque sabia que toda a sua eternidade estava condenada ao inferno e a Alastair. Mal sabia ela que tudo aquilo poderia mudar, e era só questão de tempo.


	26. Resgate

**26. Resgate**

Três meses se passaram, e Samantha estava mais desesperada do que nunca. Castiel havia dito que Louise voltaria em dois ou três meses, e até agora nem sinal dele nem da irmã. Samantha não agüentava mais viver sem a irmã, não tê-la em seu dia-a-dia era mais do que ela podia suportar. Escondida de Sam e Dean, Samantha folheava livros e mais livros, procurando uma forma de resgatar a irmã.

De madrugada, Sam levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, estranhando que Samantha não estivesse ali. Surpreendeu-a na sala escura, e aparentemente ela estava escondendo alguma coisa em uma gaveta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui no escuro, Sammy? - indagou Sam, acendendo a luz.

Samantha estava com o rosto lívido, e com uma expressão de choque.

- N-nada - disse, com a voz trêmula.

- Eu te conheço, Sammy. Você está escondendo algo.

Sam foi em direção de Samantha, olhando-a desconfiado. Como não havia mais desculpas, Samantha tirou uma pequena caixa da gaveta. Sam fitou a caixa, aparentemente confuso, mas logo depois ele compreendeu.

- Você não está pensando em fazer um acordo com algum demônio, não é? - indagou Sam, com a voz fraca.

- Eu devia estar morta, Sam! Louise não merece passar pelo o que está passando! Vou levar essa caixa a uma encruzilhada, invocarei algum demônio e sim, farei o acordo. Trocarei de lugar com Lou, e você não vai me impedir - disse Samantha, com a voz embargada por causa das lágrimas que escorriam constantemente em seu rosto.

- Sammy... Lou escolheu isso. Ela escolheu sacrificar a própria vida pra te salvar. Por favor, não faça isso - implorou Sam, que já estava com os olhos marejados. Ele não suportaria perder alguém que ele amava. Não de novo.

Samantha não conseguiu falar mais nada. Apenas largou a caixinha em cima da mesa e abraçou Sam, chorando copiosamente. Ele afagou os cabelos da namorada.

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso, Sammy. Não quero te perder.

Sam poderia implorar o quanto quisesse, mas Samantha estava determinada. Ela se sentia culpada pela estadia da irmã do inferno, e não estava conseguindo conviver com o pensamento de que era para ela estar morta, e não sua irmã.

Alguns dias depois, Samantha esperou que Sam e Dean caíssem no sono. Levantou-se silenciosamente da cama, e dirigiu-se até a sala. Rabiscou um bilhete, e pegou a caixinha e as chaves do Impala. Retirou-se a passos largos, sem olhar para trás. Ela não se arriscaria, não queria ter motivos para se arrepender de sua decisão.

Alguns minutos depois, Sam acordou, estranhando o vazio ao seu lado. Desconfiado, ele levantou-se e desatou a procurar Samantha por todos os cômodos da casa. Ao ver que ela não estava em nenhum lugar, Sam correu de volta para o quarto e acordou Dean, sacudindo-o.

- Dean, acorda!

- Mas o que que é, Sam? Me deixa dormir - protestou Dean, virando-se, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Samantha sumiu!

- Como é que é?

Dean arregalou os olhos, e levantou-se rapidamente. Sam havia contado a ele sobre Samantha querer fazer um acordo com um demônio no dia anterior.

Dean foi até a sala e começou a procurar as chaves do Impala, mas percebera que tanto as chaves quanto o seu carro haviam sumido.

- Merda! Ela levou o carro! E agora, o que é que a gente faz? Não tem como procurarmos Samantha sem o carro!

Sam esquadrinhou a sala, como se qualquer coisa ali pudesse ajudá-lo a ter uma idéia de como eles poderiam buscar Samantha antes que o pior acontecesse. Ele viu um pedaço de papel em cima da mesinha de centro. Ao abri-lo, viu que Samantha havia deixado um bilhete. Aparentemente, ela o havia escrito com pressa, mas mesmo assim a caligrafia da garota era quase perfeita.

- O que é isso, Sam? - perguntou Dean, enquanto o irmão lia o bilhete.

- Um bilhete de Samantha.

Dean arrancou o bilhete das mãos de Sam, e o leu em voz alta.

- _"Levei o Impala. O deixarei no estacionamento de uma lanchonete, logo na saída da cidade. Não se preocupem comigo, eu vou ficar bem. Vou sentir saudades, principalmente de você, Sam"_- Dean deu um suspiro - Como ela vai ficar bem? Não dá pra ficar bem no inferno! Sinto muito, Sam. Não podemos fazer mais nada. A essa altura, ela já deve ter feito o acordo.

Nisso, o pequeno fio de esperança que havia em Sam desfez-se. Ele jogou-se na poltrona, chorando copiosamente. Agora a única coisa de Samantha que ele tinha era aquele bilhete agourento de despedida. E as lembranças de um passado que nunca mais voltaria.

- x -

Samantha estacionara o carro na lanchonete mencionada no bilhete, e andou até um lugar descampado, a caixinha em mãos. Ela já estava pronta para invocar o tal demônio quando uma voz a surpreendeu.

- Não faça isso, Samantha.

Ela olhou para trás, assustada.

- Eu vou fazer, Castiel. Você disse que minha irmã iria voltar, mas até agora nem sinal dela. E já que você não consegue fazer isso, eu faço.

- De fato, você está certa. Sua irmã vai voltar, e você vai trazê-la.

- Tá vendo? Até você admite isso!

- Mas não desse jeito, Samantha! Você de fato vai buscar a sua irmã, mas não vai precisar fazer um acordo para isso.

- Eu não sou uma super-heroína, e tampouco sou Deus.

- Me escute, por favor. Acho que já está na hora de você saber.

Samantha fitou Castiel por um momento, aparentemente confusa e pensativa.

- Sobre aquilo que você disse a Sam e Dean enquanto eu era o seu receptáculo?

- Você é o receptáculo de um arcanjo, Samantha.

Ela não conseguiu articular uma palavra. Castiel só podia estar delirando. Como assim, receptáculo de um arcanjo?

- Os arcanjos também têm um receptáculo. E nenhum anjo pode bater de frente com esses escolhidos, senão haverá uma conseqüência desastrosa - continuou o anjo - E você é o receptáculo de Metatron.

- E de que isso vai me adiantar? Tá, sou o receptáculo de Metatron, mas nunca ouvi falar nele. E o que isso pode me ajudar a resgatar a minha irmã?

- Metatron, ou Metraton, é o anjo supremo, mais poderoso até mesmo do que Miguel. Seu nome significa "Mais Próximo do Trono", conhecido como o Príncipe do Rosto Divino, Anjo do Pacto, Rei dos Anjos e Anjo da Morte, com a pesada responsabilidade de ser encarregado da "sustentação da existência do mundo". Seus deveres coincidem com os dos arcanjos e outros anjos. Se você deixar, ele pode te ajudar a resgatar Louise, e vocês duas sobreviverão.

- O que eu tenho que fazer em troca?

- Não somos iguais aos demônios, Samantha. Não pedimos nada em troca.

Samantha não pensou duas vezes. Aquela era a melhor forma de resgatar a irmã, e ela não precisaria abrir mão de sua vida para isso. Finalmente, ela assentiu, e uma forte luz branca a cegou. A última coisa que ela viu antes de desacordar foi Castiel. Não em seu receptáculo, não no corpo de Jimmy. E sim na sua forma verdadeira.

Quando Samantha acordou, ela estava em um lugar estranhamente frio. Parecia uma enorme gruta, e havia manchas de sangue aqui e ali. Ela sabia, ali era o inferno, a julgar pelas criaturas estranhas que ali andavam. Nenhuma realmente parecia enxergá-la, e quando uma se atrevia a encarar os seus olhos, gritava de dor. Samantha sabia que o arcanjo estava com ela, mas ela não se sentia fora de si, como acontecera quando fora receptáculo de Castiel por alguns dias. Ela se sentia tão... Ela mesma. Em sua mente, nada de pensamentos invasores de uma força divina, apenas os seus próprios pensamentos.

Samantha começou a andar, procurando a irmã. Não levou muito tempo e a encontrou, encolhida em um canto com a cabeça baixa. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, e tocou levemente o joelho de Louise, que levantou os olhos prontamente.

- Samantha? O que está fazendo aqui? - indagou Louise, não acreditando no que via.

- É uma longa história, Lou. Prefiro contá-la quando estivermos na Terra novamente - disse, com um sorriso.

- Na Terra? Sammy, você veio me buscar? Mas... Como? Você fez um acordo?

- Sim, eu vim te buscar. E não se preocupe, não fiz nenhum acordo. Mas não vou negar que estão me ajudando nessa missão.

- Espero que você não tenha feito nada arriscado.

- Fique tranqüila. Segure a minha mão, vamos voltar - disse Samantha, estendendo a mão à irmã.

Louise não hesitou. Não agüentava mais aquele lugar, não agüentava mais sentir saudade de Samantha, e, por incrível que pareça, de Dean Winchester.

- x -

Sam e Dean foram buscar o Impala. Sam foi meio a contragosto, ainda era difícil para ele aceitar que Samantha estava morta naquele momento. Ao entrar no carro, ele conseguiu sentir que o perfume doce de Samantha ainda estava no ar, e aquilo apertou ainda mais o seu coração.

Dean sentou-se no banco do motorista, e começou a ajeitar o espelho retrovisor.

- Eu. Não. Acredito - disse, com uma expressão de choque.

Sam nem teve tempo de perguntar ao irmão o que havia acontecido. Dean abriu a porta do carro e começou a correr. De longe, Sam pôde visualizar. Dean estava correndo em direção de Louise.

- Louise! Não acredito, você voltou! - exclamou Dean, enquanto abraçava a garota e a girava.

Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu, deixando as lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. Dean fora a única pessoa que ela conseguira pensar no inferno, e que a dava forças para suportar tudo aquilo. Agora, eles estavam juntos de novo, e ela não queria mais ver-se longe de seu amado. Agarrou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou sofregamente.

Para Sam, ver Louise foi a confirmação. A confirmação de que ele nunca mais veria Samantha, ou tocaria sua pele aveludada. Nesse momento, ele não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser como Samantha estaria. Mal ele sabia que Samantha estava mais perto do que ele imaginava, e tão viva quanto antes.

_Obrigada ao Wikipedia, pela informação sobre o Metatron, presente no judaísmo místico, principalmente na cabala :D_


	27. Fim de uma ilusão

**27. Fim de uma ilusão**

- É bom ver os dois juntos de novo. Apesar de isso me dar um pouco de ânsia.

Sam olhou para o lado, assustado. Samantha estava ali, ao lado do Impala, sorrindo.

— Mas o que é isso? — indagou Dean, finalmente libertando Louise, que começava a sufocar — Pegadinha do inferno?

Se era pegadinha, miragem ou um metamorfo, Sam não se importou em saber. Tudo o que fez foi enlaçar Samantha pela cintura e beijá-la intensamente. E ao sorver aquele delicado aroma adocicado, ele teve certeza de que realmente estava diante da garota que amava.

— Vamos pra casa? — indagou Louise animada — Quero dizer, nós ainda temos uma casa, né?

— Temos — falou Dean, guiando a garota até o carro — e eu ainda tenho uma namorada?

— Se você souber perdoar todos os erros dela…

— Inclusive o de ter um filho com outro cara, pra falar a verdade, um demônio?

Dean percebeu que aquele comentário sobre Samael deixou Louise triste, e ficou confuso. Sam notou, mas só se manifestou quando as duas garotas já estavam dentro do carro.

— Tente não falar sobre Samael, Dean. O menino era um pequeno demônio, mas era filho de Louise, e ela o amava.

— E quanto a Alastair?

— Pelo que Samantha e eu pesquisamos, essa "hipnose", esse sentimento… _Isso_ que Alastair plantou em Louise, só acabará quando — se — ele morrer.

— Então porque ela parece apaixonada por mim?

— Não sei, Dean, ao que me consta, pelo que Samantha acabou de me contar rapidamente, Louise pensou em você no inferno, o tempo todo. Você sabe melhor do que eu, Dean, é difícil pensar em coisas boas no inferno, mas Louise conseguiu, e isso mostra que o sentimento dela por você está acima de qualquer hipnose.

Dean deu um sorriso breve, mas feliz.

— Porém — prosseguiu Sam — se ela tiver de escolher entre a sua vida e a de Alastair, vai escolher a dele. Ela até te mataria para salvá-lo.

— Mas isso é impossível! Se ela me ama…

— Ela ainda está sob a tal hipnose, Dean, então…

— Dean, vem pra dentro! — gritou Louise, do interior do carro.

Sam olhou significativamente para o irmão, e entraram no carro. Sam e Samantha se decidiram pelo banco de trás, para que pudessem matar as saudades. Dean, no entanto, parecia muito sério.

— Que foi, Dean? — indagou Louise — Que cara é essa?

— Nada — o rapaz disfarçou — é só que você está fedendo a defunto.

— Vai se ferrar, Dean! — exclamou a garota, rindo — Você também fedeu a defunto quando voltou da cova, e eu nem falei nada.

Mas Dean não riu.

— Eles te torturaram muito lá? — perguntou com uma voz engasgada, a raiva crescendo em seu peito.

— Não — Louise respondeu convicta — Alastair não permitiu que me torturassem. Mantinha uma vigilância quase constante, e foi por um deslize dele que Samantha conseguiu me trazer de volta sem lutar.

Dean assentiu e fez o restante do trajeto em silêncio.

- x -

— Lar, doce lar — falou Louise ao entrar em casa e respirar o ar que cheirava a incenso de sândalo.

— Lou — chamou Samantha, e a garota imediatamente se voltou para a irmã — nós guardamos as coisas do Samael. Para que você não tivesse que ver quando chegasse…

Ela apenas assentiu, com um semblante triste.

— Fizeram bem.

Mas ao adentrar o quarto, Louise pôde ver perfeitamente o filho no lugar onde fora seu berço, e teve de se apoiar ao parapeito da porta. Fechou os olhos, enquanto a garganta travava e as lágrimas vinham.

— Eu também sinto falta dele.

Louise abriu os olhos imediatamente ao ouvir o som daquela voz, e antes que se desesperasse por ter à sua frente Alastair e todas as lembranças do inferno e de seu filho, Dean a abraçou, de forma protetora.

— Que bonita proteção, Dean — falou Alastair cinicamente — mas, se não me engano, não era para nenhum dos dois estar aqui. Que traição, Louise!

Louise abriu a boca para responder, mas Dean foi mais rápido.

— Você não encosta mais nela, Alastair!

— Por que, você vai me impedir?

— Eu vou! — exclamou Sam, indo na direção de Alastair com a mão direita estendida.

O demônio recuou, contorcendo-se. Louise gritou e se libertou dos braços de Dean, atirando-se aos de Alastair, afastando-o e desconcentrando Sam.

— Saia da frente, Louise — disse Sam entre dentes — já chega dessa palhaçada.

E a garota abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo, onde sabia haver um canivete. Apanhou-o e apontou para o próprio pescoço.

— Eu me mato em seguida — ela disse — se matar Alastair.

Samantha gemeu baixinho, mas Dean se adiantou.

— Vai, Sam — ele disse, decidido.

Alastair riu com desdém, e Sam hesitou. Sabia que Louise não estava blefando quando falava em morrer por Alastair.

— VAI, SAMUEL!

E Sam executou o seu poder antes que Alastair pudesse se defender. O demônio se contorceu novamente, e Louise passou o estilete no pescoço, mas Dean foi rápido ao segurá-la, e tudo o que ela conseguiu foi um arranhão.

Sam Winchester sentia-se fraco à medida que usava o seu poder para matar Alastair. A tez suava veementemente, e ele sentia como se o peso do mundo caísse sobre si, e fosse desabar a qualquer instante. Mas não desistiu. Louise se debatia nos braços de Dean, mas não conseguia se libertar, visto que não possuía mais a força que provinha do sangue de Samael em contato com o seu. Porém, quando Alastair sorveu a última lufada de ar e caiu inerte ao chão, de olhos abertos, os de Louise reviraram nas órbitas, e ela começou a gritar palavras em línguas desconhecidas, em duas vozes simultâneas. Samantha recuou, sentindo medo da irmã, e Sam a olhou assustado. O sangue jorrava da boca de Louise enquanto ela pronunciava as estranhas palavras engasgadas, na voz demoníaca.

— Ela vai morrer! — gritou Samantha — Façam alguma coisa!

— Fazer o que? — indagou Sam, não menos desesperado — Dean…

— Eu não sei.

Dean apertou a garota contra o peito e murmurou uma oração que aprendera quando criança. A reza não podia salvar Louise, mas sim atrair Castiel, que entrou sorrateiramente no quarto e tomou a garota dos braços de Dean. O anjo colocou a mão direita sobre o rosto de Louise e murmurou algumas palavras, até que ela deu um longo suspiro e caiu desacordada.

- x -

— Graças a Deus — suspirou Samantha quando a irmã abriu os olhos.

Louise olhou confusa à sua volta, até achar o rosto de Dean.

— Tá se sentindo bem, Louise?

— Acho que sim. Só estou com um pouco de frio.

E Louise estendeu os braços para que Dean a abraçasse, mas ele simplesmente se levantou e saiu andando.

— Pegue um cobertor para ela, Samantha. — falou, ao se retirar para a rua.

Louise o olhou indignada, e Samantha deu de ombros.

— Eu acho que ele não entendeu o fato de você amar Alastair — disse a mais nova.

— O que? Eu sabia que Dean era burro, mas não pensei que fosse tanto! Sei lá o que Alastair fez comigo, mas sinto ódio por ele, apenas isso… Ódio!

— É, Sam já explicou para ele que o "feitiço" acabaria quando Alastair morresse, mas Dean está ciumento e irredutível.

— Ah, por favor! Dean Winchester se comportando como um adolescente virgem, de catorze anos?

— Eu acho que você deveria falar com ele…

— Quando ele voltar, talvez… E Sam?

— Foi se livrar do corpo de Alastair, não me pergunte como.

Louise fez uma careta de aversão e tocou o pescoço.

— Tá doendo? O corte…

— Não, eu estou com sede, na verdade.

Samantha olhou para a irmã com estranheza, e um certo alívio por ela ter de volta seu ótimo senso de humor.

— Eu vou pegar água para você.

Foi só Samantha se retirar para a cozinha, que Sam entrou pela porta da frente.

— Ah, você acordou — ele disse, sorridente.

— Nota-se.

— Ih, o mau humor de Dean te afetou, é?

— Seu irmão é um idiota, Sam.

— Então eu não sei?

— Você pode fazer a gentileza de explicar pra ele o meu sentimento por Alastair?

— Eu já fiz isso, Lou, mas ele está enciumado… E falando no diabo…

E Dean entrou, trazendo na mão uma cerveja.

— Ah, não — resmungou Louise — sem essa de diabo.

— Ué, para quem o amava há menos de duas horas — falou Dean desdenhoso, sentando-se ao sofá, ao lado da garota.

— Dean, vamos parar com essa bobeira? Sam já te explicou o que aconteceu, então não tem porque você ficar enciumado, que nem uma criança birrenta.

— Você não sabe como eu me senti.

— Dean, desmancha esse bico! Ah, vem cá!

E Samantha riu ao ver a irmã se jogar sobre Dean e beijá-lo vorazmente. Meneou negativamente a cabeça e ligou o som, onde músicas aleatórias do Muse começaram a tocar.

— Acho que nós devíamos dar uma volta — sugeriu Sam, ao ver que Louise e Dean se atracavam no sofá.

— Boa ideia, amor.

E saíram para a rua, sem esperar pelo "até logo" do casal, que para fazer jus à afirmação de Sam, _realmente_ se atracavam no sofá, ao som de _New Born_.


	28. Partida

**28. Partida**

Samantha respirou aliviada ao sentar ao banco de sua praça favorita, ao lado do namorado.

— Não acredito que está tudo bem — ela disse, com um grande sorriso.

— Acredite, amor. E vai ficar assim por um bom tempo ainda.

E Sam a beijou, deixando que toda a sua felicidade se mostrasse naquele gesto. Porém, ao longe, alguém fitava a cena com um olhar triste e perdido. Castiel ainda não sabia controlar aquele sentimento, que o dominava cada vez mais. Ele realmente amava Samantha, mas não podia fazer nada. Afinal, ele era um anjo, e Samantha amava Sam. Como Castiel o invejava! Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era ser humano, e poder viver tudo aquilo que ele sentia. Por um instante fugaz, pensou em fazer que nem Anna: renunciar aos céus, desobedecer ao Senhor. Mas sabia que se fizesse isso, poderia ser morto ou até mesmo tornar-se uma fácil presa para os demônios, que com certeza o prenderiam para conseguir informações. Exatamente por isso, Castiel achava melhor sumir por uns tempos. Tudo o que ele queria era ver Samantha feliz, e sabia que isso não seria possível ao lado dele. E a presença dele no cotidiano da garota com certeza não iria ajudar. Nem a ela, e muito menos a ele. Mas era difícil sumir. Castiel sentia-se dependente de Samantha, como se ela fosse a única razão dele continuar na Terra. Aquele sentimento tinha que desaparecer, mas ele não sabia como.

Olhou uma última vez para Samantha, que abriu um largo sorriso depois que Sam a beijou. Pela primeira vez, lágrimas marejaram nos olhos azuis de Castiel.

- _Hold you in my arms, I just wanted to hold you in my arms*_- ele cantarolou baixinho, enquanto retirava-se dali sem olhar para trás.

Coincidentemente, Sam cantarolava a mesma música enquanto abraçava Samantha pela cintura. Ela o acompanhava. Mas, mesmo não conseguindo definir o quanto ela estava feliz, havia algo que ainda a preocupava. Ela desvencilhou-se delicadamente do abraço de Sam e fitou seus olhos cor de oliva.

- Sam, tem uma coisa que eu não consigo entender.

- O que, Sammy?

- Como você conseguiu matar Alastair? Ou será que você vai continuar guardando segredo sobre isso?

Sam deu um sorriso cansado.

- Fortaleci os meus poderes. Foi isso o que eu fiz. E não se preocupe, não vou mais fazer isso. Só fiz porque não consegui enxergar outra saída, mas já que tudo está acabado...

- Como você fortaleceu seus poderes?

Sam hesitou por um momento. Sabia que Samantha ficaria chocada quando ele contasse, mas não podia esconder a verdade. Ele não conseguia.

- Eu... Estava tomando sangue de demônio. Isso me deixou mais forte.

Samantha fitou o namorado, exasperada.

- Então você agiu como um vampiro demoníaco durante todo esse tempo? Não acredito, Sam! E ainda se aliou a um demônio!

- Eu não me aliei a um demônio, não precisa ficar preocupada.

- Sam, pelo amor de Deus, use a sua cabeça! Você, como um bom caçador, sabe que um demônio não faz nada de graça!

Sam calou-se. No calor da decisão, ele não havia levantado essa hipótese. Estava tão preocupado em ajudar Louise, Samantha e Dean que nem pensou nas conseqüências que aquilo poderia lhe trazer.

- Não importa, amor. Você tinha boa intenção, não vou te julgar por isso. E te ajudarei a se livrar desse demônio, se for necessário - retomou Samantha, determinada - Poderíamos falar com Castiel, acho que ele nos ajudaria.

- Obrigado por tudo, Sammy. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. Só espero que Dean seja tão compreensivo quanto você foi, mas conhecendo-o bem como eu conheço, duvido muito disso.

- Ele é o seu irmão, Sam. Ele vai entender - disse Samantha, cariciando os cabelos de Sam - Além do mais, até agora ele não falou nada sobre o assunto. Pode ser que nunca fale.

Sam deu um meio sorriso, e envolveu a namorada pela cintura, beijando-a novamente.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Dean e Louise estão se reconciliando, então creio que não terá espaço para nós naquela casa hoje. Que tal passarmos a noite em outro lugar? - sugeriu Sam, com um olhar significativo.

- Não é uma má idéia - concordou Samantha.

- x -

Eles entraram no pequeno quarto praticamente se agarrando. Sam trancou a porta, meio sem jeito. Os dois já iam em direção a cama, um praticamente arrancando as roupas do outro.

- Ah, por favor, não sou obrigado a ver isso, né?

Samantha, assustada, empurrou Sam prontamente ao ouvir essa voz desconhecida. Encabulada, vestiu de qualquer jeito a sua camiseta. Sam pegou a arma que ele levava escondida no casaco, e a apontou para o intruso.

- O que você quer aqui, Azazel?

- Mas como você é ingrato, Sam! Eu te ajudei durante todo esse tempo e é assim que você me paga? Apontando-me uma arma? - disse Azazel, fingindo desapontamento.

- Fala logo o que você quer!

- Ora, vim pedir o meu pagamento. Ou você acha que eu deixei você beber o meu sangue de graça?

Samantha lançou um olhar de "eu-te-avisei" para Sam, que engoliu em seco.

- Venha comigo, Sam. Tenho um trabalho para você.

- Você não manda em mim!

- Ah, não? Você tem uma dívida comigo, rapaz. E você sabe que não gosto de quem não as paga. Eu não queria matá-lo, Sam, e nem vou fazê-lo - Azazel abriu um sorriso desdenhoso - Mas não posso dizer o mesmo da sua linda namorada.

- Não me obrigue a usar meus poderes!

- Você quer me matar, Sam? Pelos meus cálculos, já faz um bom tempo que você não toma o seu fortalecedor, então acho que você não tem forças nem para mover uma agulha.

- Não conte com isso, Azazel.

Sam ergueu a mão direita, e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Mas, nesse momento, Azazel fitou Samantha, e ela começou a se debater, gritando de dor. Sam prontamente parou o que estava fazendo, e correu para acudir a namorada.

- Eu te avisei, Sam. Você tem que vir comigo, e fazer o que eu mando, se não quer que nada de mal aconteça com ela.

Samantha parou de gritar. A dor foi embora da mesma forma que veio, repentinamente.

- Não, Sam, não faça nada - ela implorou, ofegante.

Ele apenas beijou a testa de Samantha, num agourento gesto de despedida, o que fez Samantha desesperar-se ainda mais. Mas, com medo do que Azazel pudesse fazer, ela permaneceu em silêncio.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Eu só quero que você me ajude a quebrar o restante dos selos.

- Como é que é? Você quer que eu traga o Apocalipse?

- Ninguém vai trazer o Apocalipse.

Azazel, Sam e Samantha olharam para a figura que acabara de irromper pela porta. Era Castiel.

Ele, em silêncio, dirigiu-se até Samantha, e pôs-se a frente dela, num ato protetor.

- O que você está fazendo? - ela indagou.

- Mate-o, Sam. Samantha está protegida, ele não poderá fazer nada.

Azazel estava realmente temeroso. Tentou sair de seu receptáculo, mas Sam foi mais rápido. Ele ergueu a mão direita, e concentrou-se. Em poucos minutos, o demônio já estava liquidado, e seu receptáculo jazia ao chão, aparentemente inerte.

- Obrigado, Castiel - agradeceu Sam.

- Só tenham mais cuidado. Provavelmente não estarei por perto se algo assim acontecer novamente.

- Como assim? Você vai... Embora? - indagou Samantha, com o olhar súplice. Ela sabia que o anjo alimentara um amor por ela, mas ela nunca queria vê-lo fora de sua vida. Afinal, ela também o amava. Da forma mais fraternal possível.

- Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, Samantha. Aqui não é o meu lugar. Voltarei para o céu.

Samantha hesitou por um momento, mas correu para abraçar Castiel. Ele não queria que ela tivesse feito isso, já que isso tornaria a sua partida muito mais difícil. Além do mais, aquele abraço tinha um quê de despedida, aquela sensação dolorosa da partida.

- Vamos sentir a sua falta - disse Samantha, depois do abraço.

Castiel não disse mais nada. Apenas retirou-se pela porta, sem ceder a tentação de olhar novamente para Samantha. Ela observava o anjo caminhar, ainda não acreditando que nunca mais o veria. Sam abraçou-a pela cintura, e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Sammy.

Ela apenas abraçou Sam, sendo vencida pelas lágrimas, que começaram a escorrer continuamente em seu rosto. E sem indícios de quando elas iriam cessar.

* _Trecho do refrão de_ _Starlight, música do Muse._


	29. Better together

**29. Better together**

Sam abraçava Samantha, mas não deixou de perceber que o corpo que Azazel outrora possuíra estava se mexendo. Ele largou a namorada delicadamente, e agachou-se ao lado do corpo, tomando o seu pulso.

- Ele está vivo? - perguntou Samantha, ainda engasgando-se com as lágrimas.

- Está. Temos que levá-lo ao hospital.

Samantha enxugou as lágrimas e assentiu, ainda que estranhasse um pouco a ideia de salvar o que fora um demônio. Foi como se Sam pudesse ler os seus pensamentos.

— Não se preocupe, amor — ele disse — o demônio que havia nele morreu, o receptáculo é uma pessoa normal, mais vítima do que qualquer um de nós.

A garota assentiu, incapaz de responder. Ainda estava muito assustada com o incidente.

— Depois que levarmos este homem para o hospital, nós vamos para casa. A minha intuição me diz que teremos um tempo de paz.

- x -

E Sam estava certo. Dois meses se passaram sem nada de extraordinário. Os dois casais continuavam morando na casa alugada, vivendo quase como uma família normal, não fossem os acessos de raiva de Louise, onde ela jogava objetos em Dean, que recolhia cada um habilmente, sempre rindo, o que aumentava ainda mais a fúria da garota. Samantha e Sam já estavam acostumados às brigas, e quando Louise e Dean começavam a falar com a voz mais alterada — ou gritar mesmo — eles apenas aumentavam o volume do aparelho de som ou da televisão.

Dean reclamava, mas não sabia ficar sem Louise, tanto é que, em uma tarde de sexta-feira, a garota saiu e demorou mais do que o esperado para chegar. Dean dava voltas pela sala, enquanto o irmão e a cunhada assistiam a um filme.

— Dean, se você continuar assim, vai fazer um buraco no chão.

— Não enche, Sam.

— Mas Louise está demorando mesmo — falou Samantha preocupada, em sua voz sempre doce — não está?

A resposta de Dean foi voltar a fazer a sua trajetória de vai-vem pela sala, que durou mais cinco minutos, e então a maçaneta girou, e ele literalmente correu até a porta.

— Poxa, Louise — falou mal humorado, ao ver a namorada irromper tão tranquilamente pela porta, sem nem mesmo parar para lhe dar um beijo.

— Não reclama, Dean — ela disse, entregando um envelope ao namorado — e acho melhor você começar a trabalhar, porque ele ou ela não pode viver de vento.

Dean formulou uma pergunta enquanto abria o envelope, mas não conseguiu executá-la ao perceber do que se tratava.

— Louise, você…

— Sim, eu — ela respondeu, rindo.

E Dean abraçou forte a namorada, beijando cada canto do seu rosto e cabelo que estava a seu alcance.

— Nós não nos importaríamos de saber a grande novidade — falou Sam.

— Acho que eu já desconfio — Samantha se ergueu do sofá e foi até a irmã — eu vou ser tia?

— E madrinha.

— Ah, meu Deus! Parabéns, Louise.

E Sam também abraçou o irmão, que parecia explodir de felicidade. Aquela criança seria bem-vinda, e Louise sabia que finalmente começava a se recuperar da perda do primeiro filho.

— Acho que nós deveríamos comemorar — sugeriu Sam.

— Posso buscar as cervejas?

— Cervejas, Dean? Acho que estou grávida, sabe?

— É, Louise tem razão — falou Samantha — que tal um piquenique?

Tendo sido aceita a ideia de Samantha, os quatro — ou melhor dizendo, cinco — na manhã seguinte, juntaram-se na praça para apreciar aquela manhã em meio à natureza.

— É tão bom estarmos em paz — suspirou Samantha.

— Só não sei por quanto tempo, cunhadinha, que o apocalipse está próximo e cada vez mais selos estão sendo rompidos.

— Esqueça o apocalipse, Dean — advertiu Louise, beijando o namorado nos lábios — pelo menos por enquanto.

— Mas nós ainda temos que impedir, não é?

— Você não pode salvar o mundo, Dean Winchester.

— Eu posso fazer a minha parte, e uma grande parte, diga-se de passagem.

— E que se dane nossa filha, não é?

Mas Dean respondeu com um sorriso.

— Filha? Como é que você sabe?

— Eu sinto.

— Sabe, eu também acho que será uma menininha — opinou Sam.

— E se for, como vai chamar, Lou?

— Katherine — falou Louise pensativa — como a nossa mãe.

Samantha sorriu, aprovando a homenagem.

— É um nome muito bonito — falou Dean — eu gostei.

E ele deitou a namorada sobre a grama e começou a beijá-la.

— Ih, já vão começar a se devorar — censurou Sam, erguendo-se e puxando Samantha pela mão.

Mas o casal ignorou.

— Vamos dar uma volta, Sammy. — ele disse, rindo — Mas cuidado com a falta de decoro, não vou tirar ninguém da cadeia por atentar à moral e aos bons costumes.

Tampouco foi ouvido dessa vez, mas não deu importância. Tudo em que Sam se concentrava naquele momento, era no fato de que Samantha andava ao seu lado, abraçando-o pela cintura.

— Tenho tanta sorte de ter você.

A garota quase se assustou, porque não esperava uma declaração tão repentina.

— Ah, Sam, eu é que ganhei o prêmio máximo de uma loteria — e ficou pensativa por cerca de dois segundos — Tá, foi uma analogia ridícula.

Ele riu, mais da naturalidade da garota que da analogia em si.

— Às vezes eu fico pensando, Sam… Será que Castiel está bem? Não sei, penso que causei alguma mal àquela alma pura.

— Sabe que não o culpo? É impossível ficar ao seu lado e não se apaixonar.

— Ah, sem galanteios, Sr. Winchester.

— Não posso querer te conquistar?

— E por acaso já não conquistou?

— Não se conquista uma mulher uma única vez na vida, mas todos os dias.

— Sabia que você é perfeito?

— Já que você está dizendo, quem sou eu para contrariá-la?

E beijou-a.

As coisas de repente pareciam tão mais amenas, que Sam chegava a duvidar de tanta felicidade e paz. Lembrou-se, então, de uma frase que Dean dissera uma vez, em um raro momento de otimismo: "aceite a felicidade, Sam, porque você merece." Agora fazia todo o sentido.


	30. Felicidade, ainda que tardia

**30. Felicidade, ainda que tardia**

Alguns meses depois, a barriga de Louise já estava bem visível. Dean vivia paparicando a amada, e cariciando a sua barriga, um lado doce dele que ninguém conhecia. Sam, ao ver tais cenas de ternura, andava louco para ver Samantha em semelhante situação, mas a garota desconversava quando surgia o assunto, e quando decidia discuti-lo, dizia que era nova demais para isso, embora sentisse uma vontade irresistível de ter em seu ventre, um fruto de seu amor com Sam. Samantha não se imaginava com ninguém, a não ser Sam, ao seu lado. Ela tinha certeza que o amor que ela sentia não era algo passageiro e finito. Era algo mais intangível, mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que ela conhecesse. E mesmo amando Sam irrevogavelmente, Samantha nunca havia esquecido aquele a quem ela nunca pôde corresponder seus sentimentos: Castiel. Bem ou mal, ele era importante pra ela, e seu coração doía em pensar que ele não estava mais presente.

Por outro lado, Louise sentia agonia de pensar que um dia amara - ou antes - pensara amar Alastair. Porém, mesmo explodindo de felicidade por conta de sua filha, sentia saudades de Samael. Ela pensava constantemente no menino, que podia tê-lo ainda e lhe dar uma irmãzinha. Onde estaria o pequeno? Deus teria acolhido a sua alma, mesmo sendo filho de um demônio? As respostas a essa pergunta, vieram a Louise através de um sonho.

Louise andava pela areia fofa de uma praia. As ondas quebravam suavemente, molhando os seus pés descalços. Um típico cenário de paz. De repente, Louise ouve o choro de uma criança, e tudo começa a escurecer. Ela olha para os lados, desesperada, procurando a fonte de tal choro.

- Samael, mamãe já está indo te salvar - ela sussurrou, beirando às lágrimas.

O choro se intensificava cada vez mais, mas a escuridão era quase absoluta. A única fonte de luz era um fraco raio que vinha da lua crescente e incidia sobre o mar. Louise sentia a água fria em seus pés e ouvia o som agourento das ondas, e o mais agourento ainda do choro infantil. O choro de seu filho.

- Samael - repetia a esmo - onde é que você está, pequeno?

Nenhuma resposta. O lamento ficava cada vez mais próximo, até que cessou, e segundos depois, tomou o seu lugar o som de uma risada. De uma forma misteriosa, como só acontece nos sonhos, a praia novamente foi iluminada pela fraca luz de um sol de setembro. Louise se virou para a esquerda, e em sua direção, viu a imagem mais linda que seus olhos já puderam fitar: Um anjo, mas diferente de Castiel, um anjo com feições femininas e grandes asas brancas e peroladas. Em seu colo, ia o pequeno Samael, pouco maior do que o filho de que Louise se lembrava. Deveria beirar uns dois anos. O anjo entregou à mãe o garotinho, que lhe enlaçou o pescoço e disse em seu ouvido, com uma voz de sinos:

- Fique em paz para cuidar de Kate, mamãe, eu estou bem, estou com o Senhor. Sempre olharei por você e por minha irmãzinha.

Louise chorou e abraçou ternamente o menininho.

- Não chore, mamãe, suas lágrimas me machucam.

Ela tencionou responder, mas parecia ter emudecido.

- Não sofra por mim, eu estou bem agora, melhor do que se estivesse vivo. Eu te amo, mamãe, sempre amei.

O anjo com feições femininas tomou o menino dos braços de Louise e fez o caminho de volta. Foi com aquele quadro da praia, do pôr-do-sol e de seu filho sendo levado por um anjo, que Louise acordou com o espírito leve e lágrimas nos olhos.

Dean reparou que Louise estava chorando, e tocou-lhe o rosto, preocupado:

- O que aconteceu, Lou? Um sonho ruim?

- Não, Dean, pelo contrário. Esse foi o melhor dos sonhos.

Dean apenas a fitou, com um olhar confuso.

- Foi o melhor dos sonhos porque eu sei que Samael está bem, e que ele nunca nos abandonará.

Dean não soube o que responder de imediato. Apenas enlaçou Louise em seus braços, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Quem nós amamos nunca nos abandona. Por isso eu nunca te abandonarei, Lou. Porque eu te amo.

Mas Louise não poderia ser submetida a outra emoção. Chorou copiosamente, mas foi um choro de alívio, até de felicidade. Dean tocou sua barriga e ela colocou a mão por cima da dele. Ele sorriu ao sentir a filha se mexer. Aquela nova vida. Aquela vida que era metade dele e metade dela.

Enquanto isso, Samantha acordava sobressaltada em seu quarto. Mas não por qualquer espécie de pesadelo. Na verdade, ela queria algo, e não daria a Sam outra opção, que não concordar.

- Sam - sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz, fazendo-o acordar arrepiado.

- O que foi, Sammy? - perguntou Sam, tentando disfarçar o arrepio que sentira.

- Nada - ela respondeu, agarrando Sam e beijando-lhe o pescoço. Sabia que esse era o seu ponto fraco.

- Sammy... - Sam sussurrou baixinho, numa tentativa inútil de controlar Samantha. Ela parou de beijar Sam, e fitou o namorado, sorrindo.

- Eu te amo - ela disse baixinho.

Dessa vez, foi Sam que sorriu.

- Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas não foi só pra dizer isso que você me acordou, né?

- Se você gostou disso agora, garanto que vai gostar ainda mais daqui a pouco.

Sam puxou Samantha mais para perto de si, agarrou-a e beijou-a com lascívia, sem se importar que eles não estavam sozinhos na casa.

Cerca de duas horas depois, Sam deitou-se cansado, e tinha um olhar perdido.

- O que foi, amor? - Samantha indagou preocupada, deitando sobre o peito do namorado, e beijando-o muito suavemente.

- Samantha - ele disse muito sério - preciso lhe dizer uma coisa.

A garota sentiu o coração dar um salto. Era possível que ele quisesse abandoná-la?

- O que?

- Case-se comigo.

Samantha fitou os olhos verdes de Sam, um tanto confusa. Secretamente, ela havia desejado ouvir isso por muito tempo, mas não pensava que aconteceria tão cedo. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar, e um largo sorriso iluminou o seu rosto, deixando-a com uma aparência um tanto quanto juvenil.

- Acho que não tem mais nada que eu queira tanto no mundo, Sam Winchester. Por que eu não me casaria com você?

Sam deu um sorriso, e cariciou os cabelos da amada. Eles tinham certeza, um completava o outro. Era como se os dois fossem pedaços de um mesmo quebra-cabeça.

Dean não aceitou a ideia tão bem quanto Louise. Na verdade, ele não se cansava de dizer que o irmão havia pirado.

- E você deveria fazer o mesmo - sugeria Sam, quando a conversa tomava esse rumo - afinal, vai ter uma filha.

- Eu me recuso a me algemar com Dean - era sempre a resposta de Louise, embora não fosse nada sincera.

A cerimônia seria simples, apenas para alguns poucos conhecidos. Sam decidiu marcar o casamento para dali a dois meses. O que ele não sabia era que nesse intervalo de tempo, ele e Samantha não se preocupariam apenas com os arranjos do casamento.

- O que você tem, Sammy? Está pálida! - observou Louise, ao ver a irmã sentada em sua cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

- Eu estou preocupada, e com medo.

- Vai, me fala o que está passando com você.

- Eu acho que eu estou grávida - admitiu Samantha, com os olhos marejados.

- O quê? Que ótima notícia! Mas por que você está com medo? Não tem nada para temer! É seu filho e de Sam, Sammy - Louise alterou a voz - Ou vai me dizer que...

- Vira essa boca pra lá, Lou! É claro que esse filho é de Sam! Mas mesmo assim... Filho é uma responsabilidade muito grande, e eu não sei se eu vou conseguir ser uma... mãe.

- Vai sim, Sammy, é claro que vai! Eu sei que assusta no começo, mas quando você vir o rosto do seu bebê pela primeira vez... Vai esquecer todos esses medos.

Samantha deu um sorriso triste, e saiu do quarto. Viu que Sam estava ao telefone, provavelmente acertando detalhes do casamento. Ela iria contar pra ele, ela só não sabia como.

Quando Sam desligou o telefone, a primeira coisa que fez foi girar nos calcanhares para olhar Samantha, pois que já ouvira os seus passos. Ele ficou intrigado com a expressão de medo no rosto da garota, e se aproximou dela afável.

- O que foi, amor?

- Ai, Sam, eu não sei como dizer... Na verdade, eu nem sei se eu realmente...

- Você está me assustando, amor.

- Qual é? - indagou Dean, chegando da cozinha - Vai dizer que também está grávida?

Samantha olhou assustada para o cunhado.

- É isso aí - ela disse sem mais delongas.

A expressão de Dean foi inexplicável.

- Tá brincando!

Sam parecia totalmente perdido, e seu queixo literalmente caía.

- Sammy, você está falando sério?

- A culpa não foi só minha, ok?

Mas ele não concedeu mais tempo às explicações. Venceu o curto trecho da sala que o separava de Samantha e a tomou nos braços, explodindo de felicidade.

- Dois pivetes Winchester de uma vez, que divertido - murmurou Dean, meio impaciente.

Nesse momento, Louise adentrou a sala, e ela abriu um sorriso ao ver Sam ora abraçando, ora beijando Samantha efusivamente. Era visível que Samantha estava feliz, mas o medo ainda residia em seu âmago. Ainda levaria um tempo para ela se acostumar com a idéia que, em pouco tempo, ela estaria casada e seria mãe. Afinal, tudo acontecera rápido demais.

- Ah, esse clima tá pesado demais pra mim - declarou Dean - acho que vou sair pra tomar um café.

- Você vai aonde, Dean Winchester? - indagou Louise, parando em frente ao namorado com a mão sobre a barriga, algo que fazia constantemente.

- A um café, posso?

- Se eu for junto...

- E eu consigo ficar longe de você?

E beijou a namorada, enquanto Sam suspirava teatralmente.

- Na verdade, vamos todos.

Dean, sempre na direção do Chevy, dirigia sem dizer a qualquer um dos presentes para onde os estava levando.

Ao desembarcar do carro e ver que estavam no estacionamento do café onde as irmãs Schafner tinham conhecido os irmãos Winchester, Louise soltou um muxoxo de desdém.

- Justo esse café, Dean?

- Desculpa, _chérie_, se por aqui não existem cafés parisienses - rebateu Dean - Aliás, temos que comemorar. Bem ou mal, as nossas vidas vão mudar daqui pra frente, graças a vocês. Não tinha lugar melhor do que o lugar onde nos conhecemos.

Louise não conseguiu mais articular uma palavra. Ela tinha que admitir, Dean tinha razão.

Louise pediu um frapuccino de morango, e Samantha a imitou. Os rapazes ficaram com cafés simples.

- Lembra de como você era rabugenta, Lou? - indagou Dean sorridente - Bem, ainda é.

- Porque você era insuportável, e também ainda é.

- Samantha sempre foi doce - disse Sam apaixonado, beijando os cabelos da noiva.

- Eu gostei de você desde o princípio - admitiu a garota - foi só questão de alguns dias para me descobrir apaixonada, Sam.

- Por Jeová, que melação - reclamou Dean - Chega, tá?

- Cala a boca, Dean.

- Cale-me, então.

Louise beijou-o nos lábios, e foi descendo em linha reta pelo pescoço.

- Opa, estamos em público - lembrou Sam.

- Droga! - exclamou Dean com a voz meio falhada - Mas que droga, Louise! Como é que vou levantar para pedir os cafés? Você vai, Sam.

Sam fez uma expressão entediada, e levantou da cadeira, resmungando baixinho. Samantha, ao ver que Dean e Louise atracavam-se novamente, também se levantou e acompanhou Sam até o balcão.

- É, nem tudo muda - disse Sam, observando o irmão e a cunhada.

- Nem vai mudar. Os dois são tão parecidos.

- Nós também somos parecidos, Sammy. Por isso eu também quero que nada entre nós mude.

- Disso você pode ter certeza - afirmou, beijando suavemente os lábios de Sam.

Sam e Samantha pegaram os cafés, e voltaram para a mesa. Entre um gole e outro, eles conversavam animadamente, tais como pessoas normais. Afinal, aquele era um raro momento de felicidade, e eles o aproveitariam, não importaria quanto tempo durasse.

**FIM**

**Nota final das autoras:**

'_**LilyBlack.s2:**___Ah, cara, nem acredito que acabou! Confesso que essa foi uma das fics que eu mais gostei de escrever, e vou sentir falta de escrevê-la. Mas calma! Com certeza vocês perceberam que o final ficou meio no ar, né? Então, isso significa que a fic terá uma continuação! Não será agora, mas logo logo continuaremos escrevendo!

Enfim, voltando... Particularmente, acho que escrever de SPN exige muita criatividade e também demanda muita pesquisa. Achei que ia ser difícil escrever uma long fic, mesmo em parceria. Mas pelo contrário. Às vezes vinha cada ideia que eu nem sabia de onde tinha surgido. Foi uma delícia escrever cada capítulo!

E o mais importante: agradeço a todo mundo que acompanhou esta fic até o fim, mesmo que não tenha deixado reviews. Acho que a melhor recompensa para um ficwriter é ver que seu trabalho é, de certo modo, reconhecido.

Obrigada, obrigada mesmo!

Até a próxima,

Lily.

_**TheFrozenMoon:**___Acho que concluir um trabalho é o mesmo que a realização de um sonho. "Ok, Moony, para de dramatizar, é só uma fic". Não, não é. Foi um trabalho de parceria com a Lily, longos meses de criatividade e pesquisas exaustivas (mais da parte dela que da minha, confesso xD), mas saiu! =D

Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a quem leu e comentou (ou não comentou), a quem teve paciência e esperou cada capítulo. E meu muito obrigada à Lily, que me acompanhou nessa aventura.

Até a próxima [²],

Moony.


End file.
